Friends With Benefits
by CarmellaBr
Summary: Darren e Chris concordaram assim que se conheceram em ter uma amizade colorida. Isso funcionou por um tempo, até Darren começar a questionar seu relacionamento com o amigo de palco. [FANFIC CRISSCOLFER - CONTEÚDO ADULTO]
1. I JUST MET YOU

**DISCLAIMER: Não me pertencem.**

**Postei essa fanfic no site , mas tenho leitores com problema com aquele site, então resolvi postar aqui também. A história contém pegação homossexual, se não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.**

* * *

**I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY - CHAPTER 1**

Estava cansado de ter pouca fama. Eu queria aparecer nas revistas, dar entrevistas e ter meu rosto estampado em tudo quanto é lugar. Eu quero ser reconhecido por onde eu vá por todos. Decidi engolir o orgulho e mandar um vídeo para os produtores de uma série de TV mostrando meus talentos como ator e cantor. A série era uma das mais assistidas de todo o mundo, Glee. Eu precisava entrar. E então, recebi um callback do diretor.

_"Darren Criss, sou Ryan Murphy, o diretor da série GLEE. Você recentemente mandou um vídeo para nossa produção mostrando seus talentos, e tenho uma boa notícia: temos o papel perfeito para você. Claro que não é garantido, teremos audições para esse papel. Conforme chamei outros atores, chamo você também para comparecer nos sets de gravação da FOX dia 14, às 15:30 para a audição. Procuramos um parceiro para Kurt Hummel na série. Kurt Hummel é um adolescente gay e eu achei legal incluir um romance para ele. Kurt é interpretado por Christopher Colfer, ganhador de vários prêmios como o Globo de Ouro. Aguardamos você aqui. Att, Ryan Murphy Productions."_

Era o que dizia o e-mail que eu recebi dias depois de ter mandado meu vídeo para a produção da série. Contracenar com um ator tão renomado como Christopher e atuar na série de mais sucesso dos Estados Unidos era tudo o que eu precisava. Isso levantaria minha carreira. Glee, aí vou eu!

Esperei os dias se passarem até chegar ao dia combinado, dia 14, segunda-feira, 15:30 em ponto estava eu na frente dos estúdios FOX. Havia uma fila de atores no set de gravação de glee, então entrei na fila. Puxei papo com alguns que ali estavam, rondando a concorrência. E então um homem careca e outro homem vieram até nossa direção.

- Boa Tarde a todos, eu sou Ryan Murphy como alguns de vocês devem saber. - Falou o mais velho. - Todos estão aqui por causa das audições para ser Blaine Anderson. Vou resumir a história para vocês. Kurt, interpretado por Chris Colfer... - Ryan então apontou para o homem que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu. - Disse o moreno com um sorriso sem dentes.

- Então. Kurt Hummel estuda no McKinley Hig único gay assumido da escola. Isso nunca foi problema para ele. Ele sempre era empurrado nos armários, mas conseguia lidar com a situação, até que um cara, David Karofsky, interpretado por Max Adler começa a realmente atormentar a vida do jovem. Então Kurt tem que se mudar de escola e lá ele conhece Blaine, que será interpretado por um de vocês aqui presentes. Blaine o ajuda com todo esse problema em sua vida e eles acabam se apaixonando. O shipp será Klaine, junção de Kurt com Blaine.

- Eu quero antes avisar à vocês que eu sou gay na vida real. - Começou a falar Chris. - E que formar um casal comigo nas telas pode gerar boatos de que formamos um casal na vida real também. Como em todas as séries, milhares de fanfics irão surgir à nosso respeito e afins. Por exemplo, como é seu nome? - Chris apontou para mim.

- Darren Criss. - Respondi tímidamente com os olhares de todos sob mim.

- Nos chamariam de ChrisCriss, CrissSquared. Eu quero que vocês todos entendam que héteros, bissexuais ou gays e não importando se você tem alguém, as fãs vão querer que ficamos juntos. - Dizia Chris alertando todos os ali presentes. Aquilo não era um problema pra mim.

- Assim como Cory e Lea Michele, os principais na série. As fãs malucas querem por que querem shippar Monchele. E parece que de tanto shippar, algo aconteceu. Eles estão juntos. E é claro que temos fãs malucas que shippam por exemplo Colchele, que é Chris Colfer e Lea Michele juntos. - Falava Ryan.

- Ou Achele, Dianna Agron com Lea. - Falou Chris.

- Então agora que todos estão avisados, quem quiser continuar com a audição pode nos seguir, os que desistiram, sentimos muito. - Disse Ryan indo até um galpão que havia ali.

Alguns caras que estavam na fila foram embora, outros resolveram tentar o teste. Eu fui uns do que resolveram tentar. Chris Colfer era um ótimo ator, capaz de separar uma amizade de um relacionamento e eu também. Ambos tinhamos namorados e sabíamos dos riscos de sermos um casal gay na tv. Não querendo me gabar, mas sou perfeito para esse papel.

- Darren Everett Criss. - Disse Ryan. - Pode entrar.

O lugar as audições era o palco aonde filmavam o auditório da escola de glee. Sentados na platéia estavam Ryan e Chris. Entrei, me posicionei aonde a marca indicava e torci para ser escolhido para entrar no papel.

- Eu sou Darren Criss e vou cantar minha música favorita, Valerie. - Eu não precisava falar muito, já que em meu vídeo eu havia dito tudo que precisava.

Peguei o violão que estava ali perto, me sentei no banco que havia no meio do palco e comecei a me apresentar, entregando tudo de si.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

(Nesse momento pude ver Ryan cochichando algo no ouvido de Chris que deu um sorriso. Daria tudo para ter escutado o que eles estavam conversando de longe.)

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie?**

**'Cause since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I miss your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why won't you come on over Valerie?**

**(Valerie) x3**

- Darren? Darren. - Disse Ryan estalando os dedos, fazendo eu parar de cantar e tocar.

- Sim.

- Você está totalmente ciente da percurssão que você entrar em glee fazendo um homossexual vai dar na mídia, certo?

- Sim, eu estou. Digo, sou hétero, tenho namorada, mas eu quero mesmo esse papel. - Disse confiante.

- Tudo bem, é o suficiente. Entramos em contato. - Disse Chris.

- Até o dia da gravação, Christopher. - Brinquei.

- Olha... Ele é confiante. - Brincou Ryan também.

- Não sou confiante, sou realista. - Rimos. - Até.

Então saí do estúdio da FOX com um sorriso no rosto de orelha a orelha. Eu seria obviamente escolhido. Meu teste foi ótimo, me simpatizei com o diretor e meu companheiro de cena... Não vejo por quê não eu. Melhor esperar para contar vitória.


	2. AN EXPECTED KISS

**AN EXPECTED KISS**** - CHAPTER 2**

Alguns dias se passaram desde a audição para Blaine Anderson e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado por não receber nenhuma ligação nem e-mail. Minha apresentação havia sido ótima, porque eles não me escolheriam? Foi quando eu atualizei minha caixa de entrada e havia um e-mail de ryanmurphyproductions com o assunto CALLBACK. Cliquei na hora, mas minha internet não ajudou muito. Depois de alguns minutos de espera o e-mail se abriu.

_"Darren Everett Criss, sinta-se muito sortudo, você está sendo chamado novamente para uma última audição para ser Blaine Anderson. Eu e Chris Colfer simpatizamos com você e sua voz em sua performance, mas não temos noção de como você atua, e é por isso que estamos chamando você e mais quatro atores. Guarde sua voz e o violão e comecei a treinar uma cena improvisada entre Kurt e Blaine, adicione ao personagem características próprias e incríveis. Boa sorte, te esperamos terça-feira no mesmo horário e no mesmo lugar. Att, Ryan Murphy Productions."_

Pulei de alegria e mandei uma mensagem a todos meus conhecidos: Darren Criss está a um passo de entrar em Glee. Agora era só esperar.

E assim chegou terça-feira. Acordei, tomei um banho, almocei com Mia, minha namorada e fui até o estúdio da FOX, aonde encontrei a mesma fila que semana passada, um pouco menor.

- Vocês estão aqui para fazer o papel de Blaine também? - Perguntei para os que ali estavam, todos assentiram com a cabeça. Boa sorte pra eles, porque o Darren aqui vai arrasar.

Foram chamando um por um, por ordem de chegada. Conforme os atores entravam no galpão, eles demoravam mais ou menos quinze minutos cada um e já saíam. Na minha vez Ryan disse que Chris pediu uma pausa para ir ao banheiro e tomar uma água, e eu já sabia o que iria fazer.

Fui até o banheiro também e achei Chris lavando as mãos e arrumando seu cabelo.

- Tá ótimo assim. - Falei rindo. Parece que dei um susto no ator.

- Obrigado. - Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Por que ele não mostrava os dentes? - Eu sou Chris, você sabe. - Ele disse estendendo a mão para um aperto. Se eu quisesse conquistá-lo e fazer sua cabeça para convencer Ryan de que eu sou melhor que os outros esse era o momento e nem me senti mal em tentar flertar com ele. O puxei para um abraço então. O castanho no começou ficou meio desconfortável, mas depois se soltou.

- Darren. - Disse sorrindo. - Vamos, Kurt?

- Vamos.

E então fomos até o galpão aonde faríamos a cena do teste. Sentados na platéia estavam Ryan, outro homem e o carinha que ficava no piano na série, esse eu conhecia.

- Darren, aquele é Zach Woodlee, o coreógrafo de glee, ao lado dele Ryan, você conhece, e ao lado de Ryan está Brad, o compositor e conselheiro das músicas que Ryan escolhe. - Disse Chris entrando comigo junto ao palco.

- A cena que vocês tem que improvisar é: Kurt começa a desistir de ter algo com Blaine, e então, você, Darren começa a sentir algo por Kurt. Vocês estão no McKinley depois de Karofsky ter empurrado Kurt em um armário. Boa sorte e bom teste. - Disse Ryan.

Me posicionei na frente de Chris e assenti com a cabeça, para que ele começasse a atuar. O incrível foi que Christopher mudou seu jeito na hora, parecia mais descontraído e sua voz soava mais feminina como Kurt. Naquele momento eu soube por que ele havia ganho tantos prêmios.

- Eu odeio essa escola. - Disse Chris se encostando numa parede falsa que ali estava e deslizando até sentar completamente no chão. Me agachei ao seu lado e olhei bem em seus olhos.

- Você não precisa voltar aqui se não quiser, eu falei que iria te proteger desse brutamontes e estou aqui, ao seu lado, não estou? - Abaixei o tom da minha voz também, já que a voz de Darren era rouca demais para um adolescente. Me sentei ao lado do ator.

- Eu não te entendo as vezes. - Disse Kurt virando o rosto e olhando pra mim.

- Por quê? - Perguntei fazendo Chris suspirar forte e encarar o chão, e depois de alguns segundos voltar a olhar pra mim.

- Por que até ontem eu era doido por você, faria de tudo para ter você, mas você nunca correspondeu meus sentimentos, e agora me apóia desse jeito e me olha nos olhos... Você é indecifrável, sabia?

Dei um sorriso meia-boca e me levantei, não antes de estender a mão para Chris se levantar.

- Vamos, você não tem que ficar aqui. - Chris se levantou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Vamos pra onde?

- Pra algum lugar longe desse Karofsky, aonde eu possa de abraçar e cuidar de você. - Dei um sorriso forte e peguei na mão de Kurt, caminhamos até a outra parte do palco. - Aqui está ótimo. Gostou da vista? - Sentamos em um banco que havia ali de cenário.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Por? - Perguntei, segurando a mão de Chris involuntariamente, não era como se Blaine a segurasse. Então olhei em seus olhos azuis.

- Por me apoiar com Karofsky, me ajudar nessa luta. Nunca pensei que uma pessoa poderia me fazer tão bem assim. - Kurt olhou para o chão. Eu peguei seu queixo e levantei, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

- Isso é por que eu não sou qualquer pessoa, eu sou Blaine Anderson, seu Blaine Anderson. - E então como intuito, me aproximei de Chris e lhe beijei. Não era como se fosse um beijo daqueles de cinema aonde a mocinha esperou anos pelo galã e quando eles se encontraram quase lamberam um o rosto do outro, não. Foi um beijo terno e calmo, sem língua, totalmente técnico.

- UAU. - Gritou Ryan fazendo eu e Chris nos afastarmos. Vi que todos estavam de pé nos aplaudindo. Vi Chris sorrindo também e saindo do palco e caminhando até os "jurados".

- Isso foi... Klaine. - Soltou Zach ainda aplaudindo.

- Posso criar milhares de músicas com essa cena. Por favor Ryan, faça essa cena. - Disse Brad fazendo todos rirem.

- Sabe, Darren... - Ryan começou a falar enquanto mexia nos papeis que estavam ali. - Eu fiquei aqui a tarde toda esperando por algum teste para Blaine que tocasse comigo, que mexesse com a vontade de escrever uma cena para o casal Klaine, mas vejo que não preciso. Você descreveu uma cena perfeita. Chris e você foram perfeitos juntos atuando e você foi o único hoje que teve a coragem de o beijar, e era isso que eu estava procurando.

- Era? - Perguntei junto com Chris.

- Sim. Eu quero alguém que não tenha medo de entregar tudo pela cena. Quero alguém que não me faça escrever, que escreva a cena sozinho, e eu tenho certeza que essa cena que acabei de ver diz por si própria. Quero ver se consigo encaixar ela nos meu roteiros já prontos. Parabéns Darren, o papel é seu!

Saí correndo do palco e fui até Chris e o abracei com força, como um abraço de urso, depois fiz o mesmo em Zach, Brad e Ryan. Eu queria fazer parte do elenco, então enquanto eu abraçava Chris novamente, os "jurados" que ali estavam saíram, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Temos muito o que trabalhar, Darren. Está pronto para ser Blaine Anderson? - Perguntou Chris saindo do galpão.

- Mais do que qualquer um. - Falei o acompanhando. Glee que se segure, porque eu vou **DARRENZAR **essa série.


	3. A GOOD TALK INTO THE CAR

**N/A: **Estou #bolada com Titio Ryan por que ele quer transformar glee em uma série totalmente não glee... Tudo bem que existem muitos shipps faberry, mas Quinn virar homossexual? TOTALMENTE FORA DO ESTILO DELA. Qual é, ela já foi mãe, ficou com Finn, Puck e Sam. E falando em Sam, porra, ele ficou com Sant, Quinn e Brittany e o titio Ryan quer que ele fique com Blaine também? #bolada #ft #chatiada

* * *

**A GOOD TALK INTO THE CAR - CHAPTER 3**

Chris e eu fomos caminhando até o escritório de Ryan, aonde as coisas seriam esclarecidas e eu assinaria meu contrato de gravação. Assim que entramos na pequena sala nos sentamos

- Darren, Darren... No fundo eu sabia que seria sempre você. - Disse Ryan colocando seus óculos e procurando alguns papéis na gaveta.

- Sinceramente... Os outros atores pareciam ter nojo em interpretar um gay, seria bem difícil escolher um deles se você não estivesse na competição. - Disse Chris enquanto checava seu iphone. Ryan colocou uma pasta em minha frente.

- Aqui está o contrato de glee, você pode ler agora se quiser ou levar para seu agente... Como achar melhor.

- Eu vou ler agora. Não confio em meu agente. - Falei pegando meus óculos que estavam na gola da camisa e colocando para ler os papéis.

- Quem é seu agente? - Perguntou Ryan.

- Eu mesmo.

Nós três rimos por um instante. Consegui tirar uma risada dos meus futuros companheiros de trabalho, e naquele momento eu sabia que me daria bem com todo o elenco da série.

- Boa piada, posso colocá-la na série? - Disse Ryan pegando um roteiro que ali estava, aonde estava escrito 2x03 Grilled Cheesus. Assenti com a cabeça e comecei a ler os termos do contrato enquanto Ryan dava um jeito de colocar minha piada no show e Chris mexia no tumblr pelo iphone. E conforme eu lia, duas cláusulas me chamaram atenção.

**CLAUSULA D...CIMA PRIMEIRA -** _O ator contratado deve estar disposto a fazer tudo que for pedido pelo diretor. Isso inclui beijo com pessoa do mesmo sexo, cenas nudes e o que o produtor pedir._

**CLAUSULA D...CIMA SEGUNDA -** O ator envolvido com este contrato não poderá se envolver romanticamente com qualquer outro ator do elenco.

Estranhei a cláusula, mas concordei. Depois de muitos minutos passados Ryan se encontrava mexendo no iphone junto com Chris. Ambos estavam jogando DRAW SOMETHING, um com o outro.

- Isso é um barco, Ryan? Sério? - Perguntou Chris, e então o castanho me mostrou o celular. - Isso parece um barco pra você? - Fiz que não com a cabeça e ambos riram.

- E então Darren, vai assinar o contrato? - Perguntou Ryan um pouco preocupado.

Não respondi nada, apenas peguei a caneta que estava ali e assinei aonde havia os xs. Essa era minha melhor chance na vida, trabalhar em uma série mundialmente famosa e eu não perderia isso por algumas cláusulas confusas. Ryan me deu minha parte do contrato e ficou com a dele, assim eu estava dispensado, Chris depois de assinar seu contrato de renovação também foi dispensado.

O castanho estava caminhando até seu carro ainda mexendo no iphone quando tropeçou, caindo no chão parecendo uma manga verde quando cai da árvore. A imagem seria engraçada se não fosse preocupante. Corri até ele para o ajudar.

- Tá tudo bem? Se machucou? - Perguntei pegando sua mão e o erguendo.

- Sim, eu só estava distraído. Obrigado. - Ele disse pegando no chão seu celular. Chris era um cara legal e eu me senti mal por ter pensado que dar em cima dele me ajudaria a ganhar o papel, então tentei me desculpar.

- Chris, sobre o que aconteceu hoje no banheiro, eu... - Então ele me interrompeu.

- Acha que foi o único cara que tentou dar em cima de mim para pegar o papel? - Ele riu e foi caminhando até seu carro, e eu fui atrás. Outros caras deram em cima de Chris?

- Como assim? - Havíamos chego no carro de Chris. Enquanto conversávamos o castanho procurava sua chave nos bolsos.

- Darren, teve um tal de Alejandro hoje que passou a mão na minha bunda. - Rimos. - Acontece que as pessoas usam o fato de eu ser gay pra tirarem vantagem, mas eu não influencio em nada. Droga, cadê essas chaves?

Chris começou a se apalpar mais forte, primeiro nos bolsos da frente da calça jeans justa que ele usava, depois na parte de trás.

- Ah... Vai precisar de ajuda aí?

- Eu acho que esqueci minhas chaves com o Ryan... - Continuou se apalpando. Era uma imagem um tanto estranha, mas não posso dizer que não gostei do que vi.

- Carona? - Mostrei minhas chaves para ele, e então o castanho assentiu com a cabeça. Fomos até meu carro, e eu como um cavalheiro abri a porta para Chris que sorriu para mim. Dei a volta e também entrei no carro.

- E então, como se sente sabendo que amanhã você começa a gravar as músicas e aprender a coreografia e semana que vem a gravar os primeiros episódios? - Perguntou Chris mexendo no iphone. Será que ele só sabia mexer naquilo?

- Com medo, eu acho. Não conheço ninguém no cast e duvido que eu saiba até o nome de seus personagens. - Falei mantendo atenção no trânsito.

- Como assim? - Tirei a atenção de Chris de seu celular.

- Digamos que eu consegui o emprego sem sequer conhecer a história da série... - Falei com um sorriso forçado, e então Chris começou a rir da minha cara. - Aliás, aonde você mora? Estou dirigindo e nem sei pra onde eu vou.

- St. James, esquina com Patrick Alore. Casa marrom, número 14.

- À caminho, senhor. - Falei brincando, e então dei meia volta no carro, afinal eu estava indo pelo caminho errado.

- E então, Darren... Como você pretende atuar segunda-feira se nem nunca viu a série?

- Eu estava esperando que você me resumisse. - Consegui tirar um sorriso grande de Chris, que continuava mexendo no iphone.

- Ah, claro. - Falou em um tom irônico. - Que tal uma maratona glee? Vem na minha casa e a gente vê meus boxes da primeira temporada e algumas gravações que eu faço durante as filmagens.

- Depende, isso é um encontro? - Falei brincando e fiz meu colega rir também.

- Não, eu não saio em encontros com caras héteros. Mesmo você sendo _SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot. - _O que Chris falou me fez rir por longos minutos.

- Meu passado pelo visto me condena... Aliás, como você sabe isso?

- Sou bem fã de HP. - Estacionei em frente à casa de Chris, um lugar bonito, um jardim grande e um carro na garagem.

- Você tem dois carros?

- Não, esse deve ser do Max. - Falou tirando o sinto de segurança. Quem diabos era Max?

- Quem? - Perguntei.

- Max, meu namorado.

- Ah. E você convida caras para assistir dvd na sua casa quando seu namorado está? - Rimos.

- Não, ele não mora comigo. Hoje ele vai para Nova Iorque e deve ter vindo se despedir, o resto da semana estou livre para nossa maratona.

- Hoje é terça... Acho que amanhã eu posso. - Falei.

- Então amanhã depois do trabalho a gente vê. E já vou avisando: se quiser comer alguma coisa traga pipoca de microondas por que sou péssimo cozinheiro. - Falou Chris saindo do carro e indo até sua casa.

- Sorte que você tem a mim. Eu cozinho. - Gritei, então ele fez um sinal positivo com a mão e entrou casa adentro.

Chris Colfer tem namorado? Me perguntei. E o que sairia na mídia quando descobrissem que ele teria um par romântico em glee? E porque eu tentei emprego em uma série que nunca vi? Porque eu me preocupei tanto quando fiquei sabendo que outros caras deram em cima de Chris para ganhar o papel de Blaine? E porque fiquei feliz quando ele disse que era fã de HP e me viu em A Very Potter Musical? E porque ainda estou parado na frente da casa de Chris me perguntando essas coisas?

Liguei o carro e fui até minha casa pensando na oportunidade que eu estava tendo. Amanhã era dia de trabalhar e eu estava totalmente pronto para isso.

* * *

**N/A: **ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DA HISTÓRIA! Spoiller: O nome do próximo capítulo será "Let's put some color in this friendship?" HAHAHAHA, COMENTEM! :)))) Darren, seja meu _SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot guy :(_


	4. COLORFUL FRIENDSHIP - PART I

**LETS PUT SOME COLOR IN THIS FRIENDSHIP? PART I- CHAPTER 4**

Rumo ao estúdio de manhã cedo e fico me lembrando do quão pouco eu fiz pra conseguir um papel tão bom. Blaine Anderson seria um dos mais novos personagens de glee, e sendo um ano mais novo que Kurt, ficaria mais um ano na escola. Eu posso me tornar um personagem fixo. Chegando no estúdio fui indo até a sala de Ryan quando encontrei Chris no caminho.

- Oi Darren, o Ryan já está nos esperando no estúdio para gravar as músicas. Tem problema pra você gravar todas da temporada hoje?

- Sem problemas.

Fomos então caminhando até o estúdio, aonde estava Ryan, Brad e outras pessoas a quem fui apresentado.

- Então Darren, essas são as músicas que você tem que fazer hoje, se conseguir todas, claro. Eu vi no seu vídeo que você é bem versátil, então espero que essas músicas não sejam problemas pra você. - Ryan então me entregou uma lista.

**LISTA DE SOLOS - BLAINE ANDERSON**

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA GLEE**

_Teenage Dream - Katy Perry_

_Hey, Soul Sister - Bruno Mars_

_Baby, Its cold outside - Jessica Simpson_

_Bills, Bills, Bills - Destiny's Child_

_When I get you alone - Robin Thicke_

_Silly Love Songs - Paul McCartney_

_Don't you want me - Human League_

_Animal - Neon Trees_

_Misery - Marron 5_

_Candles - Hey Monday_

_Raise Your Glass - Pink_

_Somewhere Only We Know - Keane_

_I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You - Black Kids_

- Ele tem mais música que eu. - Chris riu.

- Darren, vamos gravar primeiro as músicas do Chris para essa temporada e depois gravamos as suas, tudo bem? O Chris é rapidinho, ele consegue na primeira tentativa.

- Perfeito. - Falei ainda olhando a lista.

- Você pode usar esse tempo para ensaiar as suas. - Disse Chris entrando na cabine.

- Tá brincando? Conheço essas músicas de cór e salteado. - Falei tirando um sorriso de Ryan.

Então Chris entrou na cabine e eu fiquei o ouvindo. Era incrível com a suavidade da voz de Chris se mexia na música, criando a sintonia perfeita. Ele primeiro gravou as músicas em conjunto e depois começou com os solos. Primeiro cantou I wanna hold you hand, que eu juro que se não estivesse em uma sala com tanta gente eu choraria. Ele cantou com o fundo da alma, tornando a música mais emocional do que a própria letra.

Eu não sei porquê, mas depois dessa música eu comecei a ver Chris com outros olhos. Ele não era aquele cara que eu pensei que era. Ele é forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo. Talentoso e simpático. Uma pessoa e tanto. Logo mudou completamente com a performance de Le Jazz Hot. Incrível a versatilidade dele! Terminou de cantar as outras músicas e então era minha vez.

Comecei com Teenage Dream e dei tudo de mim, afinal, era o que eles esperavam. O incrível foi que consegui fazer em uma tentativa também e acabei sendo aplaudido por todos ali. Então fui cantando a segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta e assim sem parar. Sei que deveríamos parar para o almoço, mas eu estava tão empolgado que não consegui e acabei gravando todas as músicas em um dia só.

- Bom Darren e Chris, estou realmente impressionado com o desempenho dos dois. Realmente não podia ter escolhido o elenco melhor. - Elogiava Ryan. - Estão dispensados por hoje. Amanhã vamos começar as coreografias e entregaremos os roteiros.

Nos despedimos de todos ali na sala de gravação e fomos caminhando até o carro. Chris para o seu e eu para o meu.

- Minha casa? - Perguntou Chris e eu assenti com a cabeça. Cinco minutos depois que saímos da FOX chegamos à casa do castanho. Estacionei meu carro na vaga que era de "Max" e entrei na casa.

Era uma casa bonita, bem decorada por dentro. A porta dava entrada à cozinha que ficava no mesmo cômodo que a sala. Logo havia um corredor com três portas, creio que sejam dois quartos e um banheiro. A casa era pequena porém confortável. Chris fez sinal para eu me sentar no sofá, então jogou sua bolsa na poltrona.

- Eu vou colocando o dvd da primeira temporada, você quer pipoca ou algo? - Disse ele virando de costas pra mim e pegando o box na estante. Não sei exatamente porquê mas fiquei encarando a bunda dele nesse momento.

- Eu faço pipoca já que não queremos incendiar a casa. - Rimos.

Algum tempo depois a pipoca já estava pronta e o dvd estava na tv, só nos restou sentar e assistir. Sentamos lado a lado já que só havia um balde de pipoca para dividir. Chris colocou play e o primeiro episódio começou.

- Se incomodaria em me dar a descrição da pessoa quando ela aparecer? - Falei rindo com a boca cheia de pipoca. Chris concordou e continuou assistindo.

O primeiro episódio era o piloto da série e começou introduzindo todos os personagens.

- A saia das Cheerios! não era rasgadinha. - Comentei.

- Nunca havia reparado nisso. Talvez seja porquê eu não reparo em quadril de mulher. - Chris e eu começamos a rir e continuamos a assistir. Então assim que foram aparecendo os personagens, Chris foi me dando um resumo.

- Essa é a Sue, treinadora das Cheerios!. É metida e se acha.

- Ela não fazia Two And A Half Men? - Perguntei e Chris apelas balançou a cabeça, pois sua boca tinha muita pipoca para o permitir falar.

- Esse que tá dirigindo é o Mr. Shue. Ele é professor de espanhol e decidiu tomar conta do glee club por que na época que ele participava era muito legal, e aquele ali sou eu. - Disse Chris se referindo à Kurt.

- Cabelinho legal. - Chris me deu um tapa no braço e começamos a rir.

- O de moicano é o Puck, pegador da escola e marrentão. E o grandão é o Finn, ele é legal. Essa que pulou agora é a Quinn, namorada do Finn, ela é legal também. Essa é a Rachel, a principal. Manipuladora e egoísta, mas a Lea é legal. Lea é a que interpreta ela. Preciso falar isso pra você também?

- Por favor.

- Jesus, Darren. Você deveria conhecer a série antes de entrar nela. - Rimos. - Sue é interpretada pela Jane Lynch. Mr. Shue pelo Matthew Morrison. Puck é Mark Salling. Finn é Cory Monteith. Quinn, Dianna Agron. Rachel, Lea Michele. Kurt, Chris Colfer... - Começamos a rir. - Essa é a Emma, tem TOC, é a Jayma Mays. O diretor Figgins é legal, e o nome dele é bem complicado, nem eu sei direito, então a gente chama ele de Figgins na vida real mesmo. Mercedes é legal, é a Amber. Tina é esquecida na série, é a Jenna. Tem o Artie que é cadeirante só na série que é o Kevin. Essa é Santana, a Naya e tem a Brittany também que é a Heather. E tem o Mike, que é feito pelo Harry. - Chris pausou o episódio. - Aquisições para segunda temporada: Ashley como Lauren, Chord como Sam e Darren como Blaine.

- Ok, agora sinto que conheço todos eles há anos. Coloca play.

Chris despausou o episódio e voltamos a assistir. Antes eu peguei meu celular para checar a hora, 19:24. Então o desliguei e voltei a prestar atenção em glee.

Depois de muitas perguntas, explicações e episódios depois, acho que seis ou sete... Não sei bem, estávamos ali assistindo fazia umas quatro horas. A pipoca já havia acabado faz um tempo e então vi Chris começar a bocejar.

- Quer que eu vá embora? - Perguntei, sem sono.

- Não, fique. Vou ficar aqui caso você tenha alguma dúvida sobre o episódio. - Bocejou novamente.

- Pára, Chris. Eu vou então, você quer dormir e eu estou aqui atrapalhando.

- Não, eu vou tirar uma soneca aqui no sofá mesmo então, pode ser?

- Pode. - Então eu olhei o sofá e vi que se já estava meio apertado com nós dois sentados, como ele iria conseguir tirar uma soneca? - Vamos fazer assim então...

Levantei e Chris fez o mesmo. Colocamos o balde de pipoca que nos separava no chão, então eu ajeitei as almofadas e me deitei.

- Agora você vem aqui e deita também. - Puxei Chris pelo braço, mas ele estava com um pé atrás. - Qual é, Chris, é mais confortável assim.

- Eu...

- Você está tímido, com vergonha? A gente vai ter que se beijar daqui a alguns dias, então precisamos superar essa parte de vergonha. Vem! - Puxei o castanho pelo braço, então ele aceitou.

Ele se deitou comigo no sofá, eu ficando pela parte de dentro e ele pela parte de fora. Coloquei um dos meus braços para ele como travesseiro e ficamos deitados juntos. Não era como se fosse de conchinha, porque estávamos um pouco de longe, e esse foi o problema que fez Chris cair no chão.

- Ai. - Ele soltou e eu comecei a rir. O castanho se deitou novamente.

- Você vai cair assim de novo, vem mais pra trás, tem espaço. - Então o puxei pelo quadril, colando nossos corpos. Pude ver o princípio de desconforto em Chris, mas depois ele relaxou e tentou dormir. Depois de alguns minutos eu vi que não conseguiria mais manter meus olhos abertos, então pausei o dvd e me ajeitei no sofá para dormir.

Minha mão que estava livre antes repousava sobre o encosto do sofá, mas agora que eu me deixei de lado era meio impossível, então coloquei no quadril de Chris. Me remexi mais um pouco e achei uma posição muito confortável e dormi ali mesmo, com minha respiração perto do pescoço de Christopher que parecia estar no último sono. Com corpos colados eu e meu companheiro de cena dormimos feito namorados: de conchinha. E eu não me importei nem um pouco com isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, a saia das cheerios! no primeiro episódio não era rasgadinha. Sim, Chris e Darren dormiram abraçadinhos no sofá. Sim, eu sou muito legal e vocês podem me venerar! [[[SEPARADO EM PARTES]]] VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUÃO FELIZ EU ESTOU EM ESCREVER ESSA CAPÍTULO! HEHEHEHE TIVE QUE VER A SEGUNDA E A PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA TUDO DE NOVO PRA ESCREVÊ-LO E NÃO RECLAMO POR ISSO! 3333


	5. COLORFUL FRIENDSHIP - PART II

**LETS PUT SOME COLOR IN THIS FRIENDSHIP? PART II - CHAPTER 5**

- Acorda, Darre! - Abri meus olhos e vi Chris me sacudindo, com as roupas amassadas e o cabelo todo desarrumado. O interessante é que ele me chamava de Darre. Ganhei um apelido novo?

- Mas eu quero ficar dormindo... - Fiz birra, me virando no sofá.

- Darren Criss, são dez horas da manhã, estamos atrasados pra ir pro estúdio e eu não quero que você seja demitido no seu segundo dia de trabalho! - Chris então tirou meu travesseiro. Era melhor eu me levantar. Sentei no sofá, ainda sonolento.

- O sr. Max-seu-namorado sabe que você dorme de conchinha com outros caras? - Falei meio que rindo, então Chris parou na minha frente cruzando os braços.

- Primeiro que não dormimos de conchinha, só dormimos no mesmo lugar... - Mentira, dormimos sim. - E Max não é do tipo ciumento.

- Não? - Perguntei provocando.

- Não!

Então um sorriso malicioso nasceu em meus lábios. Puxei Chris pelo braço e ele acabou caindo por cima de mim, colando nossos corpos.

- E se ele entrasse agora, e você estivesse assim comigo... Ele não ficaria ciumento?

- Pára, Darren. Temos que gravar. - Chris tentou sair, mas eu enlacei as mãos em suas costas e o deixei ali, e então comecei a rir.

- Tem medo que ele chegue e nos encontre assim? O que ele acharia?

- Sai, Darren! - Chris conseguiu sair. Assim que me levantei comecei a arrumar minha roupa, que estava toda amarrotada. - Nossa, você tá horrível.

- Eu não costumo dormir de roupa. - Disse sem pensar, e então vi Chris corar. - Digo, roupa que eu use casualmente... Você entendeu!

- Vem, eu te empresto uma!

Chris me deu uma blusa preta que pensei que ficaria apertada, mas ficou em bom tamanho. E assim fomos seguindo caminho até o set no carro de Chris, já que voltaríamos depois para continuar assistindo a maratona glee.

Chegamos no set e eu finalmente conheci todo o cast. Lea, Dianna, Cory, Naya... Mas quem realmente me chamou a atenção foi Mark. Parece que meu santo havia cruzado com o dele e seríamos grandes amigos. Logo conheci também meus companheiros "Warblers" e fui para o estúdio aprender as coreografias. Demorou 1 hora e meia para decorarmos a coreografia de Teenage Dream pois os saltos de Adam e Nick mereciam uma bela atenção, então fomos dispensados por aquele momento e me vi perdido em um set enorme, então mandei uma mensagem para Chris.

_"Não faço a mínima idéia de onde estou. - D"_

_"Está perdida, Alice? - C" _Ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir.

_"Sim. Você já terminou suas cenas? Pode me resgatar? - D"_

_"Gato de Cheshire vai apontar o caminho! - C"_

Eu comecei a rir ali mesmo, e algumas pessoas olharam torto pra mim. Mesmo eu conhecendo Chris há alguns dias eu já me divertia muito com o castanho e sequer me importava que algumas pessoas já pensassem que éramos um casal. Poucos minutos depois Chris chegou vestido em sua roupa de Kurt, com uma blusa estampada, um blazer azul marinho e uma calça preta apertada... Aliás, muito apertada.

- Que tal parar de encarar minhas pernas e ir almoçar comigo? - Perguntou Chris fazendo eu desviar meu olhar dele.

- Ah... Desculpa... Vamos sim.

E assim fomos até uma sala que havia ali com um pequeno buffet, nos servimos e logos fomos chamados para trabalhar novamente, dessa vez juntos na performance de Hey, Soul Sister. Estranho ou não, eu estava amando passar tanto tempo ao lado de Chris. Será que aconteceria comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com Lea e Cory? Viraríamos um casal?

Depois de ensaiarmos fomos dispensados a tarde toda. Caminhando junto a Chris no estacionamento começamos a conversar.

- Desde que seu nome já foi divulgado como Blaine Anderson já começaram a criar fanfics sobre nós, sabia? - Chris falava checando seu iphone enquanto caminhava.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, somos CrissColfer e pelo visto, você é o passivo. - Chris soltou uma gargalhada e eu comecei a corar involuntariamente.

- Como se eu fosse ser o passivo mesmo... - Brinquei também e dessa vez quem corou foi Chris. Assim que entramos no carro paramos de conversar. Enquanto Chris dirigia, eu mexia no meu celular trocando sms com Mia.

_"Quer vir aqui em casa hoje, Ren? - M"_

_" Não dá. Já combinei de sair com Chris. - D"_

_"Cuidado com a fama. - M"_

_"Como assim? - D"_

_"Diga-me com quem andas que te direi que é. Não me surpreendo que daqui a pouco já vão te chamar de boiola. - M" _Não sei porquê, mas o tempo que Mia usou me deixou realmente puto da vida. Quem ela achava que era pra julgar uma pessoa assim? Chris era gay e eu gostava de passar mais tempo com ele do que com minha própria namorada.

_"Tenho que ir, beijo. - D"_

_"Beijo, te amo demais! E lembre-se que amanhã fazemos 4 anos juntos! 333 - M"_

Coloquei meu celular no bolso e desviei a atenção na rota, que já estávamos estacionando na garagem de Chris. O castanho entrou na casa e eu o acompanhei. Chris então colocou o dvd e se virou pra mim. Eu arrumei o sofá e me deitei igual ontem e parece que dessa vez Chris não teve tanta vergonha. O castanho não falou nada, apenas se deitou comigo. E assim o episódio começou.

- Você não fica chateado de não ter muitos solos?

- No começo eu fiquei, mas percebi que essa era realmente o ponto da série.

- Hm.

Então coloquei meu braço na cintura de Chris, o enlaçando. Senti Chris dar um longo respiro e percebi que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali, mas fiquei quieto prestando atenção na série. Dois episódios depois eu estava morrendo da fome.

- Posso cozinhar alguma coisa? - Falei, então Chris se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha, eu o acompanhei.

- Eu acho que não tenho muitos ingredientes aqui... - Chris procurou nos armários, se curvando e deixando sua bunda empinada um pouco. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo nos últimos dias, mas eu gostei da visão que tive. Sinceramente, temo que eu esteja gostando de Chris. - O que dá pra fazer com farinha de trigo, açúcar e algumas coisas?

- Cupcake, topa?

Ele se levantou então, carregando os pacotes nas mãos.

- Boa sorte! - E então se sentou à mesa, tirando o iphone do bolso.

- Ahá que eu vou fazer sozinho! Pode vir aqui me ajudar!

Chris tentou fazer um biquinho, mas eu acabei o convencendo a me ajudar a preparar os bolinhos. Primeiro juntamos todos os ingredientes em um recipiente e depois começamos a mexer com a batedeira. Eu distribuía as forminhas de papel enquanto Chris fazia a cobertura de chocolate no fogão. O castanho então veio atrás de mim e me chamou, quando eu virei ele sujou meu rosto com chocolate e começou a rir.

- Tá parecendo um índio! - Chris ria mais e mais e até colocava as mãos na barriga.

- Ah é? - Então peguei um pouco de farinha que havia sobrado e joguei no rosto de Chris. - E você parece um fantasma.

Começamos a rir e começar uma guerra ali mesmo. Enquanto eu enchia a roupa de Chris de farinha ele jogava o chocolate no meu rosto, e em alguns minutos já havíamos feito a maior bagunça na cozinha.

- Eu ainda tô com fome! - Falei tentando lamber o chocolate que Chris havia espalhado em minha bochecha, em vão.

- Aqui ó. - Chris se aproximou de mim, todo branco por conta da farinha, passou o dedo limpando o chocolate na minha bochecha e aproximou da minha boca, e eu sem pensar lambi seu dedo.

- Isso é um pouco estranho... - Falou Chris voltando a cair na gargalhada.

- Quero mais. - Fiz minha melhor cara de cão abandonado, então Chris cedeu. Limpou o chocolate e deu pra eu lamber. Como o dedo dele estava muito sujo, enfiei tudo na boca e comecei a lamber. Que cobertura divina era aquela? Fechei meus olhos e fiquei apreciando o sabor. Assim que abri meus olhos de novo vi Chris corado com a situação, foi quando me dei conta de tão estranho foi aquilo.

- Eu acho que deu de chupar dedos alheios por hoje... - Falou Chris encarando o chão, ainda sem graça.

- No dia que Max chupar seu dedo desse jeito você me avisa! - Falei e comecei a rir, levando um empurrão de Chris.

- Você adora falar no Max, o que você tem com ele afinal? - Chris cruzou os braços em minha frente, ainda mantendo a pouca distância de quando eu estava lambendo o chocolate de seus dedos.

- Talvez inveja. - Falei fitando o chão.

- Inveja de quê? - Chris levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, parecia confuso com toda essa situação, e eu também. Estou falando sem sequer pensar, é isso mesmo que eu sinto por Max? Inveja?

- De ele ter você. - Falei ainda fitando o chão. - Parece que nossos cupcakes estão prontos! - Me virei, deixando de encarar Chris e tirei uma fornada do fogão. Agradeci a Deus naquele momento por ter que tirar os bolinhos do forno, porque encarar Chris depois daquilo seria realmente estranho.

Distribuímos os bolinhos em silêncio, 4 pra mim e 4 pra Christopher. Pegamos os bolinhos e sentamos no sofá.

- Meu Deus, Darren Everett Criss... Esse bolinho é um pedaço do céu! - Chris dizia mastigando e fechando os olhos. Eu apenas sorri e continuei comendo. Eu já havia comido todos os meus e vi Chris comer seu penúltimo, ficando um ainda no prato. Olhei para os lados e roubei o bolinho de Chris.

- Ei, esse é meu! - Gritou ele, mas eu já havia enfiado tudo na boca. - Devolve! Devolve!

Chris se jogou em cima de mim e tentava abrir minha boca, mas então eu abri a boca, mostrando que já havia engolido tudo. Voltamos a sentar um do lado do outro e Chris me olhava bravo.

- Aquele bolinho era meu, Darren! - Chris falou se fingindo de bravo, fazendo um beicinho.

- Estava uma delícia. - Falei sorrindo, provocando Chris. - Pena que não sobrou nada pra você...

- Sobrou um pouco da cobertura no canto da sua boca... - Chris olhou pra mim, depois olhou pros meus lábios e voltou a olhar pra mim com um olhar cheio de luxúria. Se aproximou de mim e lambeu o chocolate que havia no canto da minha boca.

- Estava uma delícia mesmo... - Dizia ele de olhos fechados, perto do meu rosto ainda. Sem pensar, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo. E o incrível foi que Chris correspondeu o beijo na mesma hora. Talvez isso seja alguma coisa começando a acontecer. Então é isso... CrissColfer está acontecendo! Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei aquele beijo, e pelo ritmo que corria parecia que não iríamos nos separar tão cedo.


	6. COLORFUL SEX

COLORFUL SEX - CHAPTER 6

Então era isso, estávamos nos beijando. Começou tudo com uma amizade, depois fomos perdendo a timidez um com o outro e agora estamos íntimos o suficiente para coloca a língua um no outro. O beijo de Chris era doce e delicado, mas havia certa urgência nele. Estamos nos beijando há mais ou menos uns 10 minutos. Paramos para pegar ar e depois voltamos a encostar nossas bocas. Eu nunca pensei que faria isso com alguém.

- Isso. - Beijo. - É. - Beijo. - Tão. - Mais beijos. - Errado. - Falou Chris enquanto nos beijávamos.

- É isso que faz ser tão bom. - Falei suspirando quando nos separamos para pegar ar.

- Não podemos continuar. - Ele então se sentou no sofá, saindo de cima de mim. Christopher passava a mão nos cabelos, como se tivesse acabado de fazer a pior coisa de sua vida.

- Realmente. - Falei sentando também. Acho que era meio óbvio que isso iria acontecer algum dia. Eu e ele éramos um casal na série. Chris é gay e eu sou meio... confuso. Ele tem Max e eu tenho Mia.

- O que de errado deu na gente? - Falou ele me encarando.

Meus olhos só ficavam naquela boca vermelha que estava na minha alguns segundos atrás. Sem falar nada me aproximei e puxei Chris pra mais um beijo. Como aquilo era bom!

- Darren... - Ele dizia entre os beijos. Não distingui se era um pedido para parar ou um pedido para continuar.

- Aposto que o Max não te deixa tão perdido assim. - Falei no pé de seu ouvido e assim comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Chris jogava a cabeça pra trás, aproveitando aquele momento.

- Darren, isso tá tão errado... - Ele falava suspirando. Então me afastei dele.

- Mia não me faz sentir assim quando estou com ela.

- Mia?

- Minha namorada. - Falei encarando o chão tirando uma risada do outro.

- Namorada... Ah. - Ele falou ainda rindo, rindo do fato de eu ter falado que era hétero e estar beijando ele minutos atrás. - Max não me faz sentir assim também. Mas não podemos simplesmente pegar nossos namoros e jogar no lixo.

- O que faremos então?

- Nunca pensei no fato de que eu poderia trair Max... Mas eu realmente quero continuar com você.

- Eu também quero continuar trocando beijos com você.

- Como diversão. Como dois amigos conversando e se beijando, como se fosse normal. - Chris falou em um tom natural demais.

- Sim. - Concordei.

- E que tal nós tivéssemos uma amizade colorida?

- Como, Chris?

- Você não termina com Mia e eu não termino com Max. Mantemos isso entre nós em segredo e damos uma escapadinha as vezes para ficarmos juntos. Parece justo.

- Totalmente justo. - Falei puxando Chris para outro beijo.

A língua do castanho ao se encontrar com a minha me dava sensações novas que eu nunca podia imaginar que existia. Aquele era o fato de eu estar beijando outro homem? Ou a adrenalina e o medo de que Max poderia chegar a qualquer hora na casa de Chris e nos encontrar? O errado parece ser tão mais gostoso.

Estávamos então deitados novamente no sofá se pegando legal. Eu deitado e Chris sentado em cima de mim, sem separar nossos corpos e bocas. Um desejo começou a subir no meu corpo, o desejo de fazer aquilo com Chris, mas será que já era hora?

- Eu. - Beijo. - Quero. - Falou Chris durante um beijo, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos. Minhas mãos que estavam na cintura de Chris começaram a subir, assim como sua blusa, lentamente a tirei, deixando Chris sem camisa em cima de mim me beijando.

Ele não era como aqueles caras malhados que passava na tv, e eu também não. Porém a sexualidade dele era inegável. Sua pele pálida que simples beijos já a deixavam vermelha. Nossos beijos começaram a se acelerar então. Mais toques eram exigidos, mais corpos colados. Eu passava minha mão nas costas do castanho que suspirava durante os beijos, e foi então que eu descobri que ali era o ponto fraco do intérprete de Kurt.

- Vamos pro quarto? Aqui tá meio desconfortável. - Ele disse, corando. Sua boca vermelha e suas costas também indicavam que a coisa estava indo muito bem. Fui puxado pela mão até uma porta, seria a primeira vez que eu entraria no quarto de Chris Colfer. Não havia nada de mais. Uma cama, cômoda, poltronas, um banheiro. Mas o que mais me chamava atenção era seu cheiro. Aquele cheiro que parecia ser citrus, misturado com um pouco de suor. Era a essência perfeita.

Parei de cheirar o quarto pra voltar o que estava fazendo. Agarrei Chris ali mesmo. Mia sempre falava que amava minha pegada então eu queria ver se Chris também gostaria dela, e parece que sim. Entre passos curtos e atrapalhados fomos chegando na cama, aonde nos deitamos e continuamos nos beijando. Era aquilo, seria a hora então.

- Eu... não sei como faz. - Falei com medo de Chris desistir ali na hora. Era a mais pura verdade. Eu sabia que eu tinha que... enfiar... atrás... Mas não sabia como fazer, ou o quê fazer na hora. Não era como se eu visse filme pornô gay. Chris deu uma risada e então se levantou. - Aonde você vai?

O castanho sumiu banheiro a dentro e alguns segundos depois voltou com dois pacotes de camisinha e um pote que eu podia adivinhar que era lubrificante. Gay prevenido, pensei. Talvez ele e Max rolavam naquela cama quase todas as noites. Okay, pensar nisso não foi muito bom para o momento.

Enfim, voltamos a nos beijar, dessa vez com mais urgência e calor. Desejo. Desejo era a palavra que se passava em minha mente naquele momento. Chris então tirou minha camisa, com a minha ajuda, claro. Estávamos de peitos nus colados nos beijando e com o toque de nossas peles se esfregando eu já estava em ponto de bala. Estranho eu me excitar tão fácil, afinal, era um homem ali. Essa noite ficaria marcada pra sempre como a noite das descobertas.

- Tira a calça. - Falei tentando não soar muito ator de filme pornô e acho que funcionou. Chris se levantou e começou a tirar o cinto, foi quando eu aproveitei e já tirei a minha também, ficando só de cueca boxer azul. O castanho não tirava o olho da minha ereção e com isso meu desejo só aumentava. Logo então vi Chris Colfer de boxer preta em minha frente. Uma cueca escura que destacava o quão branco o corpo de Chris era, e estranho ou não, isso me deixava mais excitado ainda.

Eu pensei que teríamos outra sessão de beijos antes da finalmente penetração, mas Chris ainda de pé tirou sua boxer também revelando um membro bem grande pra ele por sinal.

- Nunca pensei que ver um pinto iria me excitar tanto. - Falei brincando e Chris deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Ele então voltou pra cima de mim me beijando e me levando à loucura. Minhas mãos passavam de suas costas à sua cintura e depois para sua bunda. Como era bom provocar Chris.

Tirei minha cueca com dificuldade, pois o castanho estava em cima de mim e pude sentir o choque de tesão quando nossos membros se tocaram. Aquilo era algo novo, era uma experiência estranha. Era como se eu fosse cortar uma carne de hashi... Ok, não tem nada a ver, mas era estranho.

- Eu estou pronto. - Chris sussurrou em meu ouvido bem quando eu pensei que não podia mais ficar excitado, mas pelo visto eu podia, e estava prestes a ficar.

Deitei Chris na cama com jeitinho e me levantei. O olhar dele sob meu membro me fazia querer explodir. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão excitado desse jeito por alguém. Coloquei a camisinha e peguei o pote de lubrificante e voltei para a cama.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Passa em você. - Chris disse segurando o pote de lubrificante. Ele não sabia como era sexy sem roupa, ou sabia e estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Você não quer passar?

Aquilo saiu de mim automático. Eu sequer pensei. O rosto de Chris se abriu com um sorriso e ele então começou a passar lubrificante no meu membro. A camisinha impedia o contato de seus dedos com meu pênis, mas ele o massageando daquele jeito já era algo realmente bom. Chris terminou e se deitou, fechando os olhos. Ele estava pronto, e eu também.

Abri as pernas de Chris e comecei a tentar entrar nele. Jesus, como era apertado. Era pra ser assim mesmo? Eu podia imaginar a dor que ele sentiria. A cada vez que eu forçava a entrada um pouco mais Chris fechava os olhos mais forte.

- Eu sei que tá doendo, mas vai compensar depois. - Falei voltando a beijá-lo e por fim, acabei entrando no castanho. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito aquilo, já havia. Sexo com Mia era algo que eu não dispensava, era quase toda a semana, mas nunca tinha sido um anal. Era uma sensação nova que eu estava descobrindo. Era apertado pra mim e eu poderia imaginar que era pra ele também. Chris abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrei meu rosto perto ao seu.

Um selinho foi o sinal, eu podia começar. Diante daquele cenário, roupas jogadas no chão e suor escorrendo por nossos corpos começamos a fazer sexo ali mesmo. Era algo estranho de se pensar. Eu conheço Chris tem duas semanas. Somos amigos há um dia e estamos agora nos beijando e fazendo sexo. E que sexo. Eu entrava e saía do castanho quase gritando de tanto prazer, era algo que eu queria refazer muitas vezes.

- Darren. - Soltou Chris de olhos fechados.

- Tá doendo?

- Não, continua.

Assim continuei a entrar e sair de Chris em ritmo cada vez mais forte. O som de nossa pele se tocando, de nossa respiração e alguns gemidos de Chris encheram a sala. Foi quando eu percebi que não aguentaria por muito tempo. O prazer estava aumentando em mim e eu queira mais e mais. Comecei a aumentar o ritmo e enfim cheguei aonde eu queria chegar: orgasmo.

Fechei meus olhos e deitei em cima de Chris, não saindo dele ainda. Eu realmente nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito. O quão Chris era apertado e seus gemidos me deixavam duro para outra partida daquela.

Me retirei de dentro dele, tirei a camisinha e me deitei ao seu lado. Ambos de olhos fechados, respirando forte e com dificuldade.

- Jesus! - Eu falei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você pode me chamar de Christopher.

Então rimos e continuamos ali, apreciando o prazer que havíamos acabado de ter. Juntos.

* * *

**N/A: **Faz tempo que eu não escrevia lemon,então não me matem! Chris safadinho dando a idéia de amizade colorida, hein! HEHEHEHEHE


	7. UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISE - CHAPTER 7**

Assim que abri meus olhos percebi um clima diferente no ar. Fui acordado com um barulho de despertador que vinha do quarto. O quarto. Foi quando tudo o que eu havia feito noite passado veio à tona. Eu dormi com Christopher Colfer.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco. - Falou Chris abrindo os olhos também.

Estávamos os dois nus deitados na cama. Chris apoiava sua cabeça em meu peito e eu o abraçava. Eu realmente gostei desse lance de amizade colorida.

- Que horas são? - Falei com a voz um pouco rouca ainda.

- Seis horas da manhã. Hora de marmanjo levantar e se arrumar pra ir trabalhar. - Chris então se levantou da cama e eu fiquei encarando aquela bunda.

O intérprete de Kurt abriu o guarda-roupas ali e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquele corpo que estava colado no meu algumas horas atrás.

- Vou tomar banho, quando eu terminar eu te chamo. - E jogou duas toalhas em cima de mim na cama.

- Eu... posso ir junto? - Perguntei.

Chris mordeu os lábios propositalmente, só pra me provocar e perguntou com a voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi na vida.

- Você quer?

Me levantei e puxei seu corpo mais próximo de mim.

- Você nem sabe o quanto, Colfer.

Ouvi seu riso e ele conseguiu se soltar de mim, virando de costas e caminhando até o banheiro me hipnotizando com aquela bundinha rebolando na minha frente. Quando ele chegou ao batente da porta se virou pra mim e disse.

- Então vem.

Quem sou eu pra negar um pedido daqueles? Corri até lá e capturei os lábios macios somente pra mim. Entramos ainda juntos no box e só nos separamos ao cair da água em nossos corpos.

- Tá gelada pra caralho! - Resmunguei, fazendo Chris sorrir.

O castanho regulou a temperatura e voltou a me beijar. Era tudo uma experiência nova pra mim, corpos colados, membros se roçando, lábios másculos em mim... Eu estava adorando.

Depois de um demorado banho (que fizemos de tudo, menos tomamos banho) fomos até o quarto de Chris nos beijando novamente. Parecíamos um casal de adolescentes que havia acabado de se conhecer, e certamente era assim. Era o efeito Klaine em nós.

- São sete e dez, Darre. - Ele disse durante meus beijos. - Precisamos estar no estúdio em vinte minutos.

- Ok. - Falei me separando do castanho.

- Ok?

- Ok. - Falei dando um selinho nele.

Chris se virou de mim para procurar uma roupa no guarda-roupa e eu fiquei encarando aquela bunda. Que bunda é essa, Chris Colfer?

- Chris, eu deixei minha blusa aqui anti-ontem, você guardou? Eu acho que não vou com essa... - Levantei minha blusa de ontem do chão. Ela estava toda suada e amassada por causa da velocidade que Chris a tirou. O castanho agora ria.

- Acho que tenho alguma blusa do Max aqui pra você usar... As minhas devem ser pequenas...

Ignorei totalmente o que eu havia acabado de ouvir. Tentei convencer meu cérebro de que imaginar Chris e Max se pegando sem camisa não era útil agora.

- Hm. - Foi o que consegui responder, e então Chris virou pra mim franzinho o cenho.

- Você está com ciumes, Darren?

- Talvez eu esteja. - Me sentei na cama e Christopher fez uma cara de confuso.

- Nã, nã nã. Tá errado isso. - Ele então se sentou ao meu lado. - Darren, estamos em uma amizade colorida. Sem sentimentos. Sem emoções. Sem ciúmes. Só sexo.

- Sim, eu sei desse lance de sem sentimentos. É o que eu estou fazendo. - Falei, e era verdade. Meu sentimento por Chris era desejo, não amor.

- Ótimo. - Ele me entregou uma camiseta azul. - Vista essa.

Vesti e fui até a cozinha preparar um café da manhã rápido, apenas um suco e frutas cortadas. Então em dois minutos Chris veio até mim e meus olhos quase saltaram.

Ele estava com uma camiseta branca, uma gravata roxa e um cardigã azul muito apertado, assim como sua calça preta. E pra terminar um sapato social. Além de seu cabelo levemente com gel arrumado pra cima.

- Como você pode ser tão lindo? - Perguntei.

- Acho que esse lance de sem sentimentos não funciona com você.

Ele disse sorrindo, então pegou uma fruta e começou a comer. Será mesmo? Será que eu estava criando sentimentos por ele? Impossível.

- Claro que funciona. Vem cá. - Puxei ele pra um beijo calmo.

- Só não se apaixone por mim, Darren. - Ele falou sussurrando enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. Naquele momento soou um pouco ridículo isso. É claro que eu não apaixonaria por ele. Nosso lance era somente sexo.

- Vamos antes que Ryan decida despedir nós dois.

E assim seguimos à caminho do set. Claro que o carro foi parado algumas vezes em ruas desertas pra trocarmos beijos, e em alguns minutos chegamos ao nosso destino. Fomos com o carro de Chris.

- Eu tenho que gravar uma cena com o Mike O'Malley. Você se cuida aqui? Não vai se perder, Alice?

- Tudo bem, Chris. - Olhei em volta e algumas pessoas passavam pelo estacionamento. - Se sinta beijado agora.

- Se sinta retribuído. - Rimos e Chris foi correndo até o trailler aonde estava escrito "CC", certamente suas iniciais. Fiquei andando pelo estúdio tentando não me perder.

- Olha quem está perdido. - Ouvi uma voz doce atrás de mim e logo uma mão em meu ombro. - Sou Naya.

Estendi a mão para a mulher. Chris havia me falado dela, era a intérprete de Santana.

- Darren. Blaine.

- Santana. Você tá perdido mesmo? - Ela perguntou meio que debochando da minha cara.

- É minha primeira semana.

- Vem. - E ela puxou minha mão pelo estacionamento. Chegamos até uma sala aonde tinha várias mesas e algumas pessoas sentadas. Graças à Chris eu já conhecia a maioria.

Pude ver Lea e Cory, Jane e Matthew jogando imagem e ação. Também vi Heather, Amber e Jenna lendo uma revista em outra mesa. Naya então se sentou ao lado de Mark e fez sinal para eu sentar ao seu lado, então eu fiz.

- Qual é, encaracoladinho. - Disse Mark estendendo a mão. - Sou Mark, Puck.

- Darren, Blaine. - Todos se apresentavam com o nome do personagem?

- Blaine? - Uma mulher que passava por ali se impressionou e sentou ao lado de Mark. - Uau.

- Blaine, Darren, Blaine. - Falou Naya enquanto mexia no celular.

- Sou Ashley, Lauren. - Ela me estendeu a mão e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Novata igual eu! - Brinquei.

- Na verdade, eu era parte da produção, mas então Ryan achou melhor me colocar na série. Você vai fazer par com o Chris então... - Já estou fazendo. Pensei.

- Famoso Blaine Anderson! - Disse Mark enquanto mexia seu café, logo bebendo.

Ficamos ali conversando por algumas horas até Ryan chamar cada um para gravar uma cena, ou uma música ou ensaiar a coreografia. Final do dia estavam todos cansados, me despedi do pessoal do set e fui esperar Chris encostado em seu carro.

O pessoal do cast fez eu me sentir em casa. Glee era minha casa. Eu não podia ter achado lugar melhor pra trabalhar. Hoje o pessoal da produção havia decidido emendar o feriado e dar folga para todo o cast antes do almoço, ou seja, trabalhamos apenas 4 horas hoje.

Fui mandar uma mensagem para Chris mas lembrei que deixei meu celular descarregar totalmente, então o guardei no bolso e esperei o castanho. Logo vi ele caminhando até o carro com um sorriso no rosto ao me ver.

- O almoço hoje é na minha casa. E eu dirijo. - Peguei a chave e entramos no carro. Era hora de eu assumir as rédeas dessa relação. É isso, estávamos em uma relação agora?

- Você mora mais perto que eu. - Disse ele quando me viu estacionar na garagem de um condomínio. Saímos do carro e entramos pela recepção.

- Sr. Criss. - Disse o zelador. Apenas acenei pra ele e entrei no elevador, acompanhado de Chris.

- Sétimo andar... - Ele falou quando viu eu apertar o botão. Assim que as portas se fecharam eu não falei nada, apenas agarrei Chris ali mesmo.

- Alguém pode nos ver, Darren. - Ele se separou.

- Elevador sem câmeras. - Voltei a beijá-lo e dessa vez ele correspondeu. Ficamos dois minutos naquele amassa-amassa até o elevador parar no meu andar. Fomos obrigados a nos separar.

Andamos até o final do corredor aonde eu tirei a chave do bolso da minha calça. Antes de abrir a porta dei mais um beijo demorado em Chris, sempre cuidando pra ver se alguém veria.

- Acho melhor entrarmos... - Chris falou entre os beijos. E que beijos. Era como se eles me anestesiassem. Girei a chave e abri a porta e me deparei com uma imagem estranha.

Meu apartamento todo decorado em vermelho e branco e uma faixa escrita FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO DE NAMORO. Oh merda, eu havia esquecido totalmente do meu aniversário de namoro com Mia.

- Surpresa! - Disse ela aparecendo com uma lingerie minúscula pela porta. Minúscula e transparente. - Darren! - Ela gritou ao ver que eu estava acompanhado, e se escondeu atrás do sofá envergonhada.

- Wow. - Chris gritou ao ver minha namorada semi-nua no meu apartamento. - Eu acho que...

- Darren! - Mia gritou novamente.

- Eu vou embora. Até depois, Darren. - E então Chris correu até o elevador que ainda estava aberto, sumindo de minha vista.

- Eu não sabia que você iria trazer visitas... - Merda de Mia. Entrei no apartamento e fechei a porta. Dias atrás eu iria amar uma visita inesperada de Mia, mas hoje...


	8. TOUCHED BY THE VERY FIRST TIME

**TOUCHED BY THE VERY FIRST TIME - CHAPTER 8**

- Eu não entendo... Você está me expulsando?

- Mia, entenda. Eu tive um dia cansativo hoje, ensaiei quatro coreografias sem pausa para tomar um ar e eu realmente precisava descansar.

- É por isso que o Chris veio com você? - Ela cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

- Ele veio me trazer porque meu carro não estava pegando. Eu só quero sossego, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Mas ainda iremos comemorar nossos quatro anos de namoro! - Ela então pegou suas roupas que estavam ali e as vestiu. - Te amo.

- Eu também.

Nos beijamos e ela saiu do apartamento. Assim que ouvi a porta do elevador se fechando no corredor corri para o telefone ligar para Chris. Chamou, chamou, chamou e no último toque atenderam.

_"Alô, quem é?"_ - Perguntou ele desconhecendo o número na tela. Era meu telefone fixo de casa.

"Darren Criss, conhece?" - Eu ouvia um lugar barulhento atrás de Chris.

_"Ah... espera um minutinho... oi, pode falar agora."_ - Agora estava em silêncio.

"Dispensei Mia... Achei que você podia vir aqui em casa terminar o que nós havíamos começado antes..."

_"Agora? Agora não vai dar."_

"Por quê? Aonde você tá?"

_"Almoçando."_

"Aonde?"

_"Le Vill'es."_

"Estou indo praí." - Eu iria desligar o telefone, mas ouvi um grito de Chris.

**_"NÃO!"_**

"Por quê?"

_"Max está comigo."_

"Max? Quando ele voltou?"

_"Faz uns... 15 minutos."_

"Então é isso? Temos um imprevisto para transar e você já sai pra almoçar com ele?"

_"Darren, querido. Você é o outro dessa relação. E eu vou ter que desligar por que ele parece preocupado."_

"Tudo bem. Tchau."

E Chris nem se despediu de mim, somente desligou o telefone na minha cara. Eu estava com ciúmes de Chris? E somente uma frase ecoava em minha cabeça. "_Só não se apaixone por mim, Darren."_

Era sexta-feira e certamente eu não falaria com Chris até segunda. Me deitei no sofá e desejei que esse final de semana terminasse logo. Pelo menos eu tinha a desculpa de que meu carro ficou na casa de Chris e podia ir buscá-lo, mas eu não queria nem um pouco esbarrar em Max.

**MAIS TARDE NAQUELE DIA.**

_"Darren, seu carro está aqui na minha garagem ainda, sabia? - C"_

_"Dirigi seu carro porque o meu estragou. Seu cheiro estava nele. -C"_

_"Posso anunciar nos jornais que Darren Criss morreu? - C"_

**SÁBADO**

_"Max está enchendo taaaaanto meu saco... Vontade de despachá-lo para NY novamente e te chamar aqui em casa. -C"_

_"Alô ambulâncias? Temos um morto no condomínio Costadouro. -C"_

_"Responder mensagens pra quê? -C"_

_"Hoje fui tentar assar bolinhos com Max e me lembrei de nós. Mil vezes mais divertido e mil vezes mais sexy. -C"_

_"Darre? -C"_

**DOMINGO**

_"Tomar banho não é a mesma coisa depois de sexta... -C"_

_"Max vai voltar pra Nova Iorque segunda. -C"_

_"Era uma vez um príncipe de cabelo encaracolado que despertou o desejo em um simples companheiro de trabalho. E assim eles tiveram relações sexuais e o príncipe não ligou no outro dia. - C"_

_"Então é isso? Estou me sentindo uma adolescente que saiu com o cara e está preocupada por que ele não ligou no dia seguinte. -C"_

_"Ok... Certamente eu fiz algo de errado. -C"_

_"Me liga, Darre. -C"_

_"Boa noite. Até amanhã no set. SETE E MEIA, não esqueça! -C"_

**SEGUNDA**

_"Sei que você é igual uma criança pra acorda primeira vez que você vai pro set da sua casa, pois das outras vezes você dormiu aqui... Espero que você não se atrase. Ryan não tolera isso. -C"_

_"E pelo visto quem se atrasou foi eu. -C"_

Terminei de checar a última mensagem que Chris me mandou e apenas guardei meu celular. Não era como eu não quisesse responder, era porque realmente eu não tinha o que responder.

- Darren! - Ouço alguém gritar meu nome e é Ryan.

- Oi. - Vou até o diretor.

- Hoje começamos a gravar suas cenas, aqui está o roteiro... - Me entregou um papel com algumas folhas. - Você sabe aonde está Chris?

_"Espero que você não se atrase. Ryan não tolera isso."_ Chris estava encrencado.

- Ele foi no banheiro. - Menti.

- Tudo bem. E queria te avisar que você já ganhou um trailler, me acompanhe!

Segui caminho atrás de Ryan.

_"Ryan estava te procurando e eu falei que você estava no banheiro. Melhor não se atrasar mais ou você irá virar piada no set. Seu roteiro de hoje está comigo. - D"_

Assim que terminei de mandar a mensagem para Chris cheguei em meu trailler, era bem decorado e bonito e coincidentemente ficava ao lado do de Chris. Na porta as iniciais DC.

_"Aonde você está? Preciso pegar meu roteiro. - C"_

_"No meu trailler. - D"_

_"Você tem trailler? -C"_

_"Sim, e é bem mais bonito que o seu! :P - D"_

_"A caminho. -C"_

Alguns minutos depois ouvi umas batidas na porta.

- Entre. - Chris então abriu a porta e entrou no trailler, logo fechando a porta novamente e se sentando ao meu lado.

- Darre, eu qu- Antes que Chris pudesse falar alguma coisa eu já havia o puxado para um beijo, aonde o castanho correspondeu na hora. Alguns minutos ficamos ali até nos separarmos.

- Você o quê? - Perguntei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que foi isso?

- Um beijo, eu acho... - Voltei meus olhos para meu script tentando decorar minhas falas. Eu já estava vestido de Warbler.

- Por quê você não respondeu minhas mensagens? Eu te mandei umas vinte.

- Dezessete pra falar a verdade. - Respondi ainda sorrindo. - Eu não tinha o que responder. Isso não significa que eu não quero mais brincar de amizade colorida com você.

- Ah, que bom, por que eu pensei que você tinha desistido pois fiz alguma coisa errada!

Voltei então a beijar Chris. Como ele podia ser tão inseguro? Minha primeira noite com ele foi perfeita, ele era lindo e gostoso. Não havia porque se sentir inseguro.

- E porque você faria alguma coisa errada? - Comecei a beijar o pescoço de Chris, não me importando que alguém poderia abrir a porta do trailler.

- Por que você sabe, foi minha primeira vez fazendo aquilo e eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse feito algo errado, ou você tivesse acordado que você é totalmente hétero e quer ficar com Mia, afinal ela estava no seu apartamento quase nua, e você não respondeu mais minhas mensagens depois que eu falei que estava com Max, e talvez achei que você tenha ficado o final de semana toda trepando com ela pra esquecer o quão repugnante era transar com um cara e... - Chris continuava a falar e eu já havia parado de beijar seu pescoço. Foi quando eu o interrompi com uma cara de espanto.

- Chris, você era virgem?

- Merda... - Falou o castanho.


	9. BE MY TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT

**BE MY TEENAGE DREAM TONIGHT - CHAPTER 9**

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para minha simples compreensão. Christopher Paul Colfer era aparentemente virgem e eu havia tirado sua virgindade? E logo no primeiro dia que nos beijamos?

- Chris, você era virgem?

- Merda... Sobre isso, Darren... - Chris parecia tentar achar alguma desculpa. Então ele realmente era virgem?

- Chris, eu...

- CHRIS COLFER E DARREN CRISS NO SET, AGORA! - Ryan bateu na porta do trailler.

- Depois conversamos.

Falei isso e fui saindo do trailler ainda com meu roteiro em mãos. Toda essa confusão de virgindade me fez esquecer o que eu havia acabado de decorar. Chegamos até um cenário montado, uma sala bem tradicional, aonde seria a sala do coral da Dalton. Também um corredor ligando elas e logo uma escada, aonde seria filmada a primeira tomada de hoje.

- Então Darren vai descer essa escada e Chris também ao mesmo tempo, dentre todos os figurantes que estarão descendo também, Kurt vai perguntar o que está acontecendo para Blaine, e então é assim a primeira cena. Filmaremos ela 3 vezes por causa dos ângulos. Alguma dúvida? - Falou o produtor enquanto segurava um roteiro.

Eu e Chris negamos com a cabeça, então nos posicionamos. Chris virgem? Eu pensava.

- E ação.

Eu estava no topo da escada. Alguns figurantes com a mesma roupa que eu começaram a descer também as escadas, e Kurt consequentemente estava quase sendo empurrado. Eu desci logo depois, com um pouco mais de pressa.

-_ Com licença. _- Disse Kurt, impedindo que eu andasse. Me virei e olhei nos olhos de Chris. Virgem? - _Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Eu sou novo aqui._

- _Eu sou virgem. BLAINE, eu sou Blaine._

- CORTA. Que diabos aconteceu aí? - Ryan perguntava confuso. Eu passei a mão nos meus cabelos.

- Me desculpa, estava pensando em outra coisa... - Falei continuando a passar a mão por meus cabelos. Malditos cachos que não ficavam no lugar.

- Acho que temos que dar um jeito nesses cachos... - Ryan falou, se levantando e vindo até mim. O rosto de Chris estava vermelho. Virgem? Sério? - Susan!

- Diga, Sr. Murphy.

- Dê um jeito nos cachos de Darren. Você tem 5 minutos.

Então fui arrastado para uma cadeira, aonde começaram a mexer em meu cabelo. O que diabos estavam fazendo? Alguns minutos depois de muita insistência deixaram eu me ver no espelho.

- Wow.

- Perfeito! - Ryan disse. - Vamos filmar novamente.

Eu e meus novos cabelos lisos com gel voltamos a filmar novamente. Eu sou Blaine, Blaine. Não virgem. Virgem é o Chris. Era.

_- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Eu sou novo aqui._

_- Sou Blaine. - _Estendi minha mão com um sorriso. Dessa vez saiu certo.

_- Kurt. O que está acontecendo? - _Se referiu à movimentação do lugar.

_- Os Warblers. De vez em quando eles fazem uma apresentação improvisada. Tende a parar a escola._

_- O clube do coral daqui é popular?_

_- Os Warblers são estrelas do rock. _- Cantando Katy Perry, sério? Que roteirista escreveu isso? _- Vem, eu conheço um atalho._

Peguei na mão de Chris, que suava frio e saí de cena.

- Corta. Muito bom. Darren, Blaine vai aderir esse seu cabelo. Vamos fazer uma nova tomada de outro ângulo e... VAI. - Filmamos novamente. Virgem? - Agora o shortcut do corredor. Darren vai pegar a mão de Chris e sair correndo.

- Virgem? - Sussurrei.

- Agora não. - Chris sussurrou também. Fomos às nossas marcas e gravamos. Parece que essa cena só teria uma filmagem. A próxima seria na sala do coral, aonde eu iria cantar.

- Sigam o roteiro. Iremos soltar o playback, Darren. Encene como preferir. A coreografia foi passada pra vocês, lembre-a. AÇÃO. - Gritou o diretor.

_- Parece que eu estou diferente do resto._

_- Da próxima vez não esquece seu blazer, novato. Você irá se encaixar. Agora se você me dá licença..._

O playback começou a tocar e os meus amigos de coreografia já estavam se encaminhando ao local marcado. E então comecei a cantar, junto com o playback no fundo. Era meio difícil fazer a coreografia em um lugar tão pequeno, mas acho que no fim a cena saiu boa. Coisa estranha é que eu fico tão pequeninho perto dos outros atores. Acho que isso é bom, pra fazer de Blaine algo... fofo?

**Before you met me I was allright but  
Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**

Essa deveria ser a música de Blaine e Kurt, e não de Darren e Criss. Mas era mais ou menos isso que aconteceu. Desde que conheci Chris a vida pareceu bem mais fácil.

**Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
you and I, we'll be young forever**

Não duvido que Chris Colfer seja um ótimo ator, ele é. Mas sou só eu ou Chris está sendo mais Chris do que Kurt durante essa performance?

**The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep**

Não era somente Chris que estava confundindo os personagens. Eu estava sendo mais Darren Criss do que Blaine Anderson.

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans**

O castanho deu um sorriso, aposto que lembrando da noite que tivemos. Por um momento eu estranhei ele ser virgem, mas eu comecei a gostar dessa idéia. Ter feito sexo somente comigo. Somente me sentir.

- CORTA. Perfeito Darren. Perfeito Chris. Senti realmente a ligação amorosa dos dois personagens. Vamos filmar novamente de outro ângulo agora.

- E lá vamos nós... - Falei, fazendo Chris sorrir. Gravamos a cena Teenage Dream umas cinco vezes, acho que foi o suficiente para a equipe. E em todas, Chris sorria ao lembrar de nossa noite, e eu também.

- Pausa para o almoço. - Gritou Ryan, fazendo todos ali sairem do set. Assim como eu e Chris.

- Ainda temos que conversar. - Falei puxando o braço do meu companheiro de cena.

- Depois. Agora vamos comer.

- Pra um virgem você tá com bastante pressa para ir "comer".

Rimos, fazendo Chris me dar um tapa de leve no braço e acabando por me puxar para o refeitório das gravações. Seria um papo extremamente divertido.


	10. BETRAYAL

**BETRAYAL - CHAPTER 10**

- Desde quando Mc Lanche Feliz é almoço, Darren?

- Desde quando a surpresa é um pokemon. - Eu brincava com meu picachu enquanto caminhava novamente até o set, aonde iríamos gravar mais algumas cenas e depois seríamos dispensados.

- Grande Darren! - Telly apareceu dando um tapa nas minhas costas.

- Telly, cara! Esse é Chris. - Apresentei meus companheiros de cena. Telly fazia o papel de Wesley Warbler.

- Temos que gravar, Blaine. David já está esperando você e Kurt. - Brincou ele, correndo até o set. Eu e Chris nos olhamos e entre uma risada corremos também.

- Sigam o roteiro. AÇÃO. - Gritou Ryan. Estávamos em uma sala, sentados eu, David, Wes e Kurt. Entregamos à Kurt um café e começamos a filmar.

_- É muito civlizado me convidarem para um café antes de me baterem por espionagem._

_- Não vamos bater em você._

_- Você foi um péssimo espião, então achamos você adorável._

_- O que me faz pensar que você não veio aqui para nos espionar, Kurt. - _Que merda de café era esse que eu tinha acabado de tomar? Parecia água lavada.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? Vocês todos são gays? - perguntou Chris confuso. Kurt. Chris. Virgem.

- Não. Quer dizer, eu sou. Mas esses dois tem namoradas. - Vi Chris então fazer uma cara de "o mais bonito pelo menos é gay." Ri e voltamos a gravar. Fizemos essa cena duas vezes de acordo com o ângulo.

- Pausa para arrumarmos a câmera e voltarmos a gravar. DEZ MINUTOS. - Puxei Chris pelo braço até meu trailler nesse momento, fiz questão de fechar a porta com chave.

- Virgem, Chris? - Perguntei cruzando meus braços em sua frente, foi quando os dois sentamos um de frente para o outro.

- Darren... - Ele disse envergonhado, abaixando a cabeça. Acabei me inclinando e beijando aqueles lábios. - Tudo bem. Eu comecei a namorar Max tem um ano e sete meses. Conheci ele em uma boate que eu sempre ia com Ashley. Um dia eu estava bêbado, ele estava bêbado e acabamos nos beijando, foi quando acordei na casa dele, deitado no sofá. Começamos a conversar então sóbrios e percebemos que tínhamos muito em comum. Visitas na casa dele para ver HairSpray foram ficando cada vez mais frequente, foi quando começamos a ter algo. Ele me pediu em namoro, e eu aceitei, mas eu percebi que ele não queria mostrar para o mundo que ele era gay. Eu tinha que ir escondido até seu apartamento e ele na minha casa escondido e isso realmente me enchia. Sempre que eu tocava nesse assunto ele chorava, falando que gostava muito de mim mas não estava pronto para assumir isso ainda, foi quando ele finalmente disse eu te amo, e eu correspondi. No quinto mês de namoro eu dormia na casa dele e ele na minha, na mesma cama, sem intimidade. Então ele percebeu que queria mais. Ele me forçava com beijos e carinhos, mas eu não queria, não estava preparado ainda. Isso levou três meses separados, foi quando eu conheci Lea. Lea virou minha melhor amiga e fez da minha vida algo melhor, ela fez eu reatar com Max. Ele percebeu que estava cedo demais para termos aquele tipo de intimidade. Max é do tipo enrustido, quase igual a você... - Chris falou isso e eu encarei o chão. - Ele estava ficando comigo, mas as vezes eu o flagrava com alguma garota. Muitas vezes eu cheguei em seu apartamento e encontrava uma mulher semi-nua. Aquilo me irritava, mas olha pra mim, eu não atraio gente. Max sempre me forçou a fazer sexo com ele desde então, acabamos algumas vezes ficando sem roupa durante os amassos, mas eu nunca avancei com ele. Eu não estou preparado para transar com ele.

- Mas estava preparado para transar comigo?

- É diferente, Darren... - Chris abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo eu me sentir horrível. Eu havia tirado a virgindade que Chris cuidou tanto.

- Ei, olha pra mim. - Puxei seu queixo para cima. - Fico feliz que nunca tenha transado com esse Max. O prazer que eu senti quando estava contigo foi realmente... wow. E eu estou muito satisfeito em saber que ele não recebeu disso ainda, e nem receberá. Termina com ele, Chris.

- Como?

- Termina com ele.

- Por quê?

- Você não gosta dele.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Temos planos, nossas famílias são quase uma. Eu não posso simplesmente jogar nosso namoro aos ventos. Você terminaria com Mia por que ela te traiu uma ou duas vezes? São 4 anos de namoro que você iria jogar fora.

- Não, você tem razão. Não pode terminar com ele.

- É por isso que eu tenho você. Um amigo pra ficar junto, se beijar e fazer sexo. É com você que eu quero fazer sexo. Eu esperei isso por muito tempo e perdi com você por que me senti a vontade.

- Amigos coloridos pra sempre? - Brinquei esticando meu dedinho até Chris.

- Amigos coloridos pra sempre. - Ele cruzou nossos dedinhos e então me puxou para um beijo. Ficaríamos ali e talvez tentássemos esquentar mais o clima se não tivessem batido na porta do trailler avisando que estava na hora de voltar a filmar.

- Droga. - Falamos entre o beijo. - Eu queria poder ficar aqui te beijando pra sempre. - Falei, fazendo Chris rir sem separar nossos rostos ainda.

- Hoje, depois da gravação, na minha casa. - Chris falou, se separando do beijo. Apenas sorri, ajeitei meu blazer e fomos até o set aonde Ryan nos esperava. Essa noite seria uma noite e tanto.


	11. ACTION

**ACTION - CHAPTER 11**

Não sei como chegamos aqui, ou o quê nos levou até aqui. Mas a última coisa que me lembro é de começar a beijar Chris e o levar até seu quarto, e aqui estamos. Nos amassando na casa de Chris depois da gravação.

- E como foi seu dia? - Ele perguntava durante os beijos.

- Legal. Eu. Fiquei. Conversando. Com. A. Naya. - Falei entre os beijos, pausadamente também.

- Legal. - Eu estava sentado na cama e Chris estava sentado no meu colo. Não tínhamos tempo para conversar. Minha boca estava ocupada e minhas mãos também, percorrendo as costas do castanho.

- Também fui convidado para algumas entrevistas. - Suspirei forte quando a mão de Chris passou por debaixo de minha camisa.

- Legal, Darre.

Então fui empurrado por Chris para me deitar na cama. Ele ainda em cima de mim me enchia de beijos pelo pescoço e pela boca. Como eu senti falta daqueles beijos.

- Chris, cadê você? - Ouvimos uma voz e Chris paralisou na hora.

- Max. - Ele olhou arregalado pra mim. - Max.

Assim que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo eu frisei na hora. O namorado de Chris estava prestes a nos pegar na cama?

- Mas ele não estava em Nova Iorque? - Perguntei. Estávamos sussurrando.

- Pelo visto ele voltou. - Chris saiu de cima de mim e começou a ajeitar suas roupas, eu também.

- Chris? - Max entrou pela porta quando nós paramos de nos ajeitar. Ele viu somente eu e Chris em pé. Não era nada comprometedor.

- Oi, M. - Chris foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo. Rolei meus olhos na hora, aqueles lábios que estavam nos meus agora estavam nos lábios de um cara qualquer. Qual é, ele nem era bonito. - Esse é o Darren.

- Oi. - Falei estendendo minha mão, mas depois de um tempo percebi que não seria correspondido, então abaixei-a.

- Sou Max, o namorado de Chris. - Impressão minha ou ele falou "namorado" com uma pitada de ciúmes?

- Eu sei. Ele estava me mostrando a casa.

Chris nesse momento me olhou com uma cara de "que merda foi essa?", mas foi a única desculpa que eu consegui inventar. Max parecia desconfiado e eu não queria ficar ali pra ver o que aconteceria.

Era a primeira vez que eu via Max. Claro que eu já havia pesquisado MAX EHRICH no google para checar a concorrência, mas pessoalmente ele era mais feio que em fotos. Qual é, sou melhor que ele.

- Bom, eu já vou indo. Deixar os pombinhos sozinho... Chris, você sabe aonde eu deixei a chave do meu carro? - Aonde você deixou.

- Claro, eu pego pra você, vamos.

Chris e eu saímos do quarto em direção a sala.

- Que merda, que merda, que merda. - Chris sussurrava.

- Você acha que ele desconfiou de alguma coisa? - Sussurrei também.

- Só... vai embora, Darren. - Ele me entregou a chave e eu segui meu rumo. Assim que cheguei no meu apartamento tudo que me fiz em pensar foi no que estaria acontecendo agora na casa Colfer.

Será que ele e Max haviam terminado finalmente? Ou haviam se entendido e estariam agora rolando nos lençóis daquela maldita cama que eu estava com Chris mais cedo?

_"Até amanhã, Chris. Gravaremos nosso primeiro beijo Klaine. Escove os dentes quatro vezes antes de sair de casa. XoXo. -D"_

Deixei meu celular na gaveta do meu criado-mudo e me deitei, pensando em como seria meu dia de amanhã. Eu gravaria a cena de beijo com o Chris e eu estava realmente preocupado em deixar meus sentimentos aparecerem. Sentimentos?

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE**

O despertador indicava seis horas da manhã, mas nenhuma mensagem de Chris. Será que ele estava com as mãos ocupadas demais para me responder? Eww.

Esquecendo meus sentimentos fui me arrumar para ir ao trabalho. Decidi passar o gel nos cabelos já em casa, isso me daria tempo no set para ir falar com Chris. Com uma roupa qualquer e meus cabelos "blainizados" fui até meu carro. Estranho não receber nenhuma notícia de Chris.

Chegando ao set fui acompanhado por Ryan que me entregou meu roteiro do dia. Maquiagem, figurino e set de gravações. Pensei que me adiantar com o cabelo seria uma boa idéia e assim poderia encontrar Chris durante os intervalos até começarmos a gravar, mas pelo visto não.

- Lea, você viu o Chris? - Perguntei encontrando Lea saindo de sua maquiagem.

- Ele me mandou um sms de manhã me desejando bom dia e falando que no almoço ele tinha que conversar comigo. - Então ele viu minha mensagem.

- Obrigado. Você viu o Chris, Naya? - Perguntei para a morena que também saía da maquiagem.

- Eu vi ele pegando o roteiro com o Ryan faz uns... - Ela olhou em seu relógio. - 30 minutos.

- DARREN CRISS, SET AGORA! - Ryan gritou em seu megafone. Eu queria mesmo procurar Chris e conversar com ele antes de nós gravarmos a cena do beijo, mas não quero ser nenhuma "estrela" que manda parar as gravações por problemas pessoais, então vamos gravar.

Assim que cheguei no set, aonde estava montado o cenário de uma sala da Dalton eu vi Chris sentado arrumando os acessórios do caixão do passarinho.

- Chris, precisamos conversar.

- Agora não, Darre. - Ele sussurrou e então olhou para um canto do cenário. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Max.

- Por quê ele está aqui?

- Ele insistiu em vir ver nossa cena de beijo depois que ele leu a SUA mensagem.

- Muito bem, pessoal. Darren, sabe suas linhas? - O diretor perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça. - Então vamos começar.

[...]

_- Por que me escolheu para cantar essa música? - _Chris me encarou.

_- Kurt, tem um momento quando você diz para si mesmo "Oh, aí está você. Eu te procurei por tanto tempo." - _De repente vi os olhos de Kurt passarem para minha boca e depois para meus olhos. Era Kurt ou Chris naquele momento? De canto de olho eu via Max de braços cruzados ali mesmo. Maldito Max. - _Ver você cantando "Blackbird" essa semana foi o momento pra mim, sobre você. Você me move, Kurt. E esse dueto foi só uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com você. _

Siga o script Darren, o script. Kurt sorri rapidamente e Blaine se inclina para beijar Kurt. Meus lábios, nos de Chris. Parecia tão errado colocar a língua ali... Max estava ali, a produção estava ali. Foi um selinho. Maldito Max. Beijo emocional, dizia o roteiro, e era isso que eu estava tentando transmitir. Beijo de 10 segundos, dizia o roteiro, mas eu conseguia pensar? Logo senti as mãos de Kurt no meu rosto. Isso estava planejado? Nos separamos em um beijo estalado.

De certo modo, senti minhas bochechas corarem em beijar um homem diante de tanta gente.

_- Nós devíamos praticar._

_- Eu achei que estávamos._

E voltei a beijar Chris novamente. Nesse momento era rápido e quente, porém por alguns segundos já que a cena seria cortada.

- Ótimos, pessoal. - Gritou o diretor fazendo eu afastar meus lábios de Chris. - Vamos fazer tudo isso novamente, e Chris, ótima espontaneidade.

Olhei para Max rapidamente e vi seu olhar de reprovação. Com um mexer de lábios ele me disse "preciso falar com você". Assenti com a cabeça. Não tenho tempo pra isso agora, preciso beijar seu namorado novamente.

- E... gravando!


	12. PARTY

**PARTY - CHAPTER 12**

Cenas encerradas, era hora do meu confronto com Max. Eu queria chegar naquele cara e esmurrá-lo. Falar que Chris não era qualquer um e que merecia alguém melhor, mas quem? Eu? Eu mal consigo me distinguir homossexual.

Senti um braço me puxando com força até um canto do set e só no fim percebi que se tratava de Max. Minhas esperanças é que fosse Chris para dar uns amassos.

- Eu não gosto de você. - Ele disse sussurrando.

- Isso é divertido por que eu não gosto de você também.

- Você quer ficar com Chris, eu entendi. - Mal sabe ele que eu já fiquei. - Mas não vai.

- Será? Por que eu e Chris somos um casal nas telinhas e eu tenho 100% de certeza de que quando essa cena for ao ar, todas as fãs vão querer ver Chris comigo, e não com qualquer um. - Falei olhando Max dos pés a cabeça.

- Qualquer um? - Ele cerrou os punhos.

- Qualquer um que faz pontinhas em séries que nem dão audiência. - Menosprezei Max legal.

- Melhor do que desejar o homem de outro, sabendo que não vai conseguir sequer tocá-lo.

- Será? - Falei encarando Max. - Você tem certeza que eu não o toquei? Tem certeza? - Max segurou meu colarinho do blazer. Consegui provocar a fera.

- Não... - Foi interrompido.

- Max? Darren? O que estão fazendo? - Chris estava se aproximando.

- Max acabou de me convidar para a festa a fantasia da fox. - Eu havia ouvido falar dessa festa faz alguns dias, e então resolvi ferrar de vez com Max. - Acredita? Amigão!

Então deixei o casal sozinho e saí rindo pelo set de gravação. Max deve ter ficado puto comigo, mas quem se importa? Eu estou gostando de Chris e quero que ele fique bem longe do** meu** homem.

**FESTA A FANTASIA DA FOX - 23:30**

Depois de muito tempo procurando uma roupa descente eu resolvi sair de casa, mas assim que abri a porta me deparei com Mia.

- O que é isso? - Ela disse entrando em meu apartamento.

- Festa a fantasia da fox. Estou atrasado. - Fiz sinal para ela sair.

- Eu vou! - Ela saiu correndo, provavelmente indo até sua casa procurar alguma fantasia. Mas quem disse que eu queria convidá-la? Concordei com tudo e fui rumo à festa.

- Darren! - Mark chegou em mim. - E...

- Mia. - Ela estendeu a mão.

- Darren e Mia. Mia e Darren. Aproveitem. - E saiu. Mia ficou bebendo enquanto eu procurava Chris sob as pessoas, até que achei Max. Ridículo. Procurei mais um pouco e achei meu garoto num canto conversando com Ashley.

- WOW, DARREN. - Ela gritou fazendo eu ir até ele. Pude ver Chris rolar os olhos. - BABAR!

- Babar? - Perguntou Chris.

- O elefante. Qual é, Chris.

- Foto de cast. - Chegou Lea com uma câmera na mão, fazendo eu e Chris nos aproximarmos.

media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ltwnzzI Ta61qh6p8b. jpg

- Preciso falar com você. - Sussurrei no ouvido de Chris assim que Lea tirou a foto. Ele assentiu e depois de muito disfarçar ele me levou até seu trailler.

- Só um minuto... - Ele pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para alguém. - Ashley irá distrair Max por 10 minutos. O que você quer?

- 10 minutos é o suficiente. - Levantei minha trombinha e ataquei os lábios de Chris. Que saudades daqueles lábios. Nunca tínhamos feito com Max na cidade, e seria a primeira vez.

Chris me jogou no sofá que havia ali e já se sentou em cima de mim, não deixando de me beijar. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu peito em baixo do paletó, e eu já estava muito excitado. Como pode? 1 minuto.

- Isso vai ter que ser rápido, Darre. - Ele dizia entre os beijos. Eu sabia que qualquer sexo duraria acima de 10 minutos, principalmente sem um lubrificante ali. - Que se foda.

Chris levantou e começou a desabotoar minha calça. Logo, minha capri verde estava jogada no chão e eu havia ficado só de cueca boxer preta. O castanho sem pensar lambeu os lábios e eu sabia o que ele estava pensando.

Chris queria me chupar. Chris estava encarando minha ereção e estava com água na boca louco pra me chupar. Ele deu um sorriso e se ajoelhou no chão, ficando em ângulo perfeito. Devagar ele foi descendo minha cueca deixando meu membro à mostra, e pude ver seus olhos brilharem. Saber que seria a primeira vez de Chris chupando alguém me excitava ainda mais. Max nunca iria receber daquilo, eu iria.

Antes que eu pudesse falar ou até mesmo pensar alguma coisa ele já havia abocanhado meu membro. Chris era virgem, mas ele tinha uma técnica que somente atores pornôs deviam ter.

Sua boca descia levemente em meu membro enquanto a língua agitava as coisas por dentro. Mia nunca havia me chupado daquele jeito. Fechei meus olhos e apertei a cabeça de Chris contra meu corpo, e ele soltou um gemido abafado.

Não sei como, não sei porquê e nem porque não rápido, mas em poucos minutos eu senti-me despejar na boca de Chris. A dúvida de engolir ou cuspir deve ter invadido a mente de Chris, mas o castanho engoliu e começou a lamber os lábios procurando por gotas de esperma perdidas.

Joguei minha cabeça no sofá e comecei a regularizar minha respiração.

- O que foi isso? - Falei arfando.

- Isso foi... - Suspirou. - Bom, e errado.

- Eu sei.

- Max deve estar me procurando. Bia deve estar de procurando também.

- Mia. - Corrigi.

Chris pegou minha calça no chão e jogou em mim. Logo foi até a porta do trailler.

- Você já vai?

- Como eu disse, Max deve estar me procurando. Vá com Bia.

- Mia.

Então Chris saiu sorrindo do trailler. Sorriso que eu não via em seu rosto por um bom tempo. Me arrumei e resolvi ir embora da festa, afinal, havia conseguido o que eu tanto queria. Deixei Mia em casa e também fui para a minha.

Meu celular começou a apitar, um e-mail de Ryan com algumas fotos da festa, e além de achar a minha com Chris, eu achei uma de Chris com Max.

Fiquei encarando aquela foto e sorrido. _Se fudeu, otário. Quem está com Chris sou eu, não você. _E com aquele sorriso no rosto fui dormir, lembrando de como tinha sido maravilhosa minha noite.

30. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ltwtlofln M1qh0jufo1_500. jpg


	13. TEXTING

**N/A:** Max negrito, Chris itálico. Lea sublinhado, Chris itálico.

* * *

**TEXTING - CHAPTER 13**

Com o passar dos dias fomos terminando de gravar todas as cenas. Como eu era um personagem extra, recebi algumas folgas, quais eu não conseguia passar com Chris por que ele havia mais cenas que eu.

- Um beijo, a temporada toda? - Falei lendo meu script. Será que a fox era tão mesquinha em dar apenas um beijo para o casal Klaine, quando Finchel tinha três a cada episódio?

- Poisé, chato, não? - Chris entrou em meu trailler.

Assim que eu o vi, foi como duas almas se juntando novamente. Sem falar nada ou combinar, apenas nos abraçamos e nos beijamos. Eu não beijava aquela boca há duas semanas, na festa da fox.

Depois da conversa que eu tive com Max parece que aquele mesquinho havia tomado propriedade de Chris. Desmarcou todos os compromissos que pode para ficar perto de Chris e impedir que eu falasse com o castanho. Até nas gravações ele vinha. Maldita conversa.

- Max finalmente deixou a cidade. - Chris falou enquanto tentava se afastar dos beijos, mas minhas mãos não o deixavam. Eu não queria tirar aquela boca da minha. - Depois das gravações, minha casa.

Gemi um "sim" durante o beijo e continuamos ali.

- Chris... - Bateram na porta. Nos separamos na hora, a voz era de Lea. Como ela sabia que Chris estava ali? - Temos que apressar as gravações de hoje enquanto é manhã. A tarde Ryan vai tentar terminar as filmagens da temporada. Largue de Darren e venha.

- Estou indo, Lea. - Chris falou e voltou a me beijar enquanto eu ficava arregalado com o que Lea havia falado. Ela sabia que estávamos juntos? Por fim, me deu um selinho. - Nos falamos depois. - E saiu do trailler.

Eu iria voltar a ler meu script quando percebi uma coisa preta no chão, o celular de Chris. Minha mente dizia para pegar e devolver, mas uma parte de mim falava para vasculhar. Peguei então o iphone dele pedindo a Deus para que não tivesse senha, e tinha. Merda.

Como eu vi CSI por muito tempo enquanto estava desempregado, sabia de ótimas táticas. Tentei primeiro "glee", não foi. Depois "colfer". Depois de muitas tentativas, de muitos "lea", "ryan", "max", "klaine", "kurt" eu finalmente fui tentar "darren", e para minha surpresa, o celular destravou. Sorri com aquilo. A senha do celular de Chris era meu nome?

Entrei direto nas mensagens e me surpreendi pois haviam poucas. Chris não era garoto de mandar mensagens. E então comecei a ler suas mensagens com Max.

**"Você sabe se Blaine vai virar um personagem fixo?"**

_"O episódio com o beijo foi exibido ontem pela fox e as fãs estão malucas. Se Ryan for louco e não colocá-lo como fixo ele irá sofrer a fúria de Klainers."_

**"-'"**

_"Algum problema?"_

**"Não gosto de Darren."**

_"Isso não é surpresa nenhuma._ _Você não gosta de ninguém."_

**"Tenho meus motivos."**

_"E quais motivos? Lea nunca te fez nada, assim como Darren e Ryan."_

**"Não gosto de você trabalhando em glee. Só isso."**

_"Você não pode me fazer escolher entre amor e carreira, você sabe disso. Você sabe o que eu escolheria."_

**_(Outro dia)_**

**"Estou no aeroporto, mas minha vontade é voltar."**

_"Eu vou ficar bem."_

**"Vou embarcar. Te amo, Fer."**

_"Boa viagem, Max!"_

Ele não respondeu o eu te amo de Max, talvez ele não ame Max. Talvez ele me ame. Mas não é muito cedo? Não foi Chris que disse para ser um lance sem sentimentos? Depois de sorrir com o que eu li fui ler suas mensagens com Lea Michele.

"_Lea, problemas."_

"Acordou e achou uma vagina no lugar do seu pênis?"

_"Quase."_

"Me conta o que aconteceu, C."

_"Lembra quando você me contou o jeito que se sentia por Cory? Como ele te fazia sorrir, te sentir completo e feliz?"_

"Sim."

_"Estou começando a sentir isso."_

"Que máximo, Chrix. Max realmente começou a te dar o valor que você merecia?"

_"Sobre isso..."_

"É com o Max que você está sentindo isso, não é?"

_"Nope."_

"Ainda bem, por que eu odeio aquele cara. Todo mundo odeia. Qual é, Chris, você merece coisa muito melhor. Ele fica olhando a gente de um jeito totalmente estranho, parece que não gosta de mim, nem do cast inteiro."

_"Ele não gosta."_

"Eu sabia. Vadio. Mas então, por quem o meu bebê tá sentindo amor?"

_"Não é amor. É gostar."_

"Tudo bem, como quiser... Com quem?"

_"Darren."_

"UAU CHRIS, EU SABIA. Cory e Naya me devem 50 dólares."

_"O quê?"_

"Eu e Mark apostamos com Cory e Naya que você se apaixonaria por Darren."

_"Obrigado pelas apostas. E eu não estou apaixonado."_

"Tudo bem, vocês tem chances de se pegar mesmo."

_"Então, eu queria te contar uma coisa..."_

"Não me diga que vocês já se pegaram! :O"

_"Sim..."_

"Quando? Onde? Quem começou? Como foi?"

_"Ontem. Minha casa. Ele. Maravilhoso."_

"COMO ASSIM ELE COMEÇOU? ELE NÃO ERA ÉTERO? ME CONTA MAIS!"

_"Te contei que ele dormiu na minha casa, né?"_

"Não, você me contou que ele dormiu de conchinha com você no sofá, e quando você acordou estava de cara com ele, abraçados."

_"Enfim... Depois das gravações ele voltou pra cá para voltarmos a assistir glee. E tivemos a idéia de fazer cupcakes, e enquanto cozinhávamos meio que pintou um clima. Ele acabou falando que sentia inveja de Max por namorar comigo... Voltamos pro sofá e começamos a assistir, na verdade, eu não estava prestando nenhuma atenção no episódio, foi quando nos beijamos. Foi assim: ele roubou um cupcake meu e comeu, mas ficou um pouco de chocolate no canto da boca dele... Então eu fui lá e peguei pra mim. Com a boca. Eu ia me afastar, mas Darren me puxou pra um beijo."_

"CHRIS, ISSO PARECE FILME. Que lindo, mesmo. Klaine é real, CrissSquared é real. Meu bebê daqui a pouco perde a virgindade."

_"..."_

"Não me diga que..."

_"Boa noite, Lea."_

"CHRISTOPHER PAUL COLFER, SE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTAR O QUE ACONTECEU AGORA PODE TER CERTEZA QUE EU IREI NA SUA CASA FICAR BATENDO NA PORTA ATÉ VOCÊ ME ATENDER."

_"Não precisa, Lea. Eu conto. Eu transei com Darren."_

"Mas você era virgem. Ou você fez com Max?"

_"Não, eu perdi minha virgindade com Darren. Concordamos em ter uma amizade colorida. Fizemos sexo, dormimos juntos, acordamos e fomos tomar banho juntos, e depois da gravação era pra fazermos de novo, mas eu conheci a namorada dele."_

"Muita emoção para um dia só. Preciso de uma ambulância. Meu bebê não é mais bebê. E a namorada dele, como é?"

_"Eu nunca fui seu bebê. A namorada dele, é Mia. Quando a conhecia eu quase falei MIA MAE DE DEUS, que coisa feia. O cabelo dela é todo armado, usa maquiagem pesada que parece ser um membro da família Adams."_

"Maldosa. E as roupas?"

_"Eu não vi ela de roupa. Assim que entramos no apartamento de Darren eu percebi que eles faziam 4 anos de namoro juntos, e a surpresa pra ele era ela... nua... no apartamento dele. Saí de lá correndo e então Max me ligou dizendo que estava de volta em Los Angeles."_

"E você não vai terminar com o Max?"

_"Não é assim. Tem muita coisa envolvida. E Darren nem se assumiu gay ainda..."_

"Max também não. E pelo visto, Darren te faz melhor que Max."

_"Vou pensar sobre isso. Vou dormir. Amanhã conversamos."_

"Espera, preciso saber uma coisa."

_"Diga, Le."_

"Dói muito?"

_"Vai se catar, Lea."_

"Boa noite."

_"Like a virgen, touched by the very first time."_

"Você me provoca..."

_"Boa noite, Lea."_

E a outra conversa era minha, porém eu não precisava ler. Meu sorriso era maior que todo o estado de Los Angeles. Chris estava mesmo gostando de mim e todo aquele lance de "sem sentimentos" era apenas balela. Ajeitei o gel do cabelo de Blaine, coloquei o iphone de Chris no bolso e saí do trailler em direção ao set. Espero que as gravações de Blaine não sejam dramáticas, pois esse sorriso não vai sair do meu rosto tão cedo.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, a mensagem de Lea era antiga.


	14. PLANS

**PLANS - CHAPTER 14**

Fui até a sala do coral e fiquei vendo Chris atuar. De vez em quando a câmera não estava nele ele olhava pra mim e sorria. Totalmente apaixonado. E isso só me fazia sorrir. Era isso?

Quase um mês trabalhando juntos e se pegando e estamos apaixonados? Aquele lance de "sem sentimentos" realmente não é comigo. E assim as gravações terminaram na parte da tarde.

- Seu celular. - Entreguei para Chris assim que ele saiu de cena.

- Você mexeu.

- Não.

- Não foi uma pergunta, Darre.

- Tudo bem... - Abaixei a cabeça, e então Chris estendeu a mão.

- Quero ver o seu.

- Por que?

- Direitos iguais. Vai. - Sua mão abria e fechava e Chris tinha aquele olhar de criança sapeca. Sem conseguir pensar nada, apenas tirei meu iphone branco do bolso e entreguei pra ele.

Enquanto Chris guardava o seu celular no bolso eu ia saindo de fininho sem o castanho me ver. Ou tentando.

- Não tão cedo, Darren. Preciso da senha. - Merda, pensei.

- 20, 06.

- O que tem esse número? - Merda, merda, merda.

- Nada de especial, apenas gosto da sequência. Vou indo, tenho que tirar essa roupa de Warbler. Lembrei que não tenho cenas de blazer hoje. - E saí de cena.

Não tinha nada de especial para Chris ver no meu celular, apenas algumas fotos, nada de importante. Os contatos, ele não conhece ninguém, algumas mensagens com Naya, Mark e Mia.

MERDA. Dei meia volta e saí correndo, mas acho que já era tarde demais. Chris olhava pro celular com um olhar de "que merda é essa?".

- Chris. - Falei respirando forte. Nunca corri tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- "Tenho que fazer cenas gays com o gay do Chris"? ou talvez _"Chris Colfer, Darren Criss. Até meu nome eu tenho que dividir com ele?"_, tem melhores, como _"Chris ganhou o Globo de Ouro. Ainda bem que não ganhou o oscar, pois sabemos bem o que ele iria fazer com o troféu." _Que mensagens são essas, Darren? - Chris repetiu pra mim as mensagens que eu havia mandado para Mia. Merda. Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito isso.

**FLASHBACK**

Eu estava com Mia assistindo um filme em casa quando meu celular vibra. Chris Colfer, 1 nova mensagem de texto.

- Ele não te deixa em paz, parece que está apaixonado por você. - Resmungou Mia. Eu poderia ter negado, ter corrigido ela, mas resolvi não enfrentá-la.

- É.

Chris Colfer, 2 novas mensagens de texto.

- Me dá esse celular que eu vou falar que você tem dona. - Mia foi pegar o celular, mas eu me joguei na frente.

- Não precisa, ele sabe.

- Não, não sabe. Olha esse celular, não tem foto minha, não tem mensagem minha, nada. - Mia arrancou o iphone da minha mão. Estávamos começando uma confusão, a qual eu estava tentando evitar.

Peguei o celular de volta. - Me desculpa, você tem razão. A partir de agora, terei fotos e mensagens suas. Satisfeita?

- Sim. - Mia voltou a prestar atenção no filme e eu discretamente certifiquei-me de ler as mensagens que Chris havia mandado.

_"You make me feel like living in a Teenage Dream. - C"_

_"Max has left the building. - C"_

Queria sorrir ao ler as mensagens, mas não era o momento certo. Apenas me virei novamente e voltei a ver o filme com aquela mulher que eu total desconhecia.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- É que Mia não gosta de você e... - Tentei me explicar.

- E então você começou a não gostar de mim igual ela? - Chris voltou a olhar o celular. - _"Hoje olhei um arco-íris no céu e lembrei da piada que você fez sobre o Chris, você é foda Darren."_, tem outra dela, _"Tudo era tão mais simples em 2006 quando você não conhecia esse viado e nós começamos a namorar... Te amo." _2006, é essa sua senha?

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que estava errado. Ela chamava Chris de tantas coisas e eu nunca brigava com Mia. Era meu jeito de evitar brigas.

- Chris...

- Toma, Darren. - Ele me entregou o celular e saiu, em direção ao refeitório. Fiquei ali encarando o celular que refletia meu rosto na tela. Que monstro eu sou?

- Darren! - Olhei para trás e vi Ryan vindo em minha direção. - Tem planos pro próximo mês?

- Por quê?

- Por que eu tenho planos pra você.


	15. I LOVE YOU

**I LOVE YOU - CHAPTER 15**

- Darren! - Olhei para trás e vi Ryan vindo em minha direção. - Tem planos pro próximo mês?

- Por quê?

- Por que eu tenho planos pra você.

Segui Ryan até seu escritório e sentei, com medo do que poderia acontecer. Durante esse tempo que eu estava em glee, eu tive muitas entrevistas e sempre que me perguntavam sobre meu futuro na série, eu mantinha um mistério, mas a verdade é que eu realmente não sabia o que iria acontecer.

- Darren... Darren... - Ryan deu a volta na mesa e se sentou, então foi escutado uma batida na porta. - Entre, Chris.

Christopher entrou na sala e quando viu que eu estava ali, seu sorriso se fechou. Apenas se sentou ao meu lado em silêncio.

- Darren, Chris. Há um pouco de tempo atrás nós estávamos no mesmo lugar, contratando Darren na série. Se lembram? E agora quero renovar o contrato de Darren. Terceira temporada, o que acha, D?

- Eu... - Eu já esperava ser chamado para a terceira temporada como personagem fixo, afinal, que fim eles daria à Blaine? - Eu aceito. - Chris assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o celular. Droga. Aquela mania de mexer no celular havia voltado.

- Eu tenho planos pra Klaine e Finchel temporada que vem. Já conversei com Cory e Lea, tudo certo da parte deles. Eu queria saber sua opinião sobre a virgindade do Chris.

Engasguei na hora, Chris levou um susto também e tirou os olhos do celular.

- Digo, Kurt é um adolescente e Blaine recentemente alertou Burt dos perigos de uma relação não-casual... - Chris e eu nos olhamos, aliviados. Ryan estava falando de Kurt. Começamos um ataque de risos então, que demorou alguns minutos. - Resumindo. Quero fazer Kurt e Blaine transarem.

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que eu ganhe um aumento. - Chris falou brincando. Peguei meu novo contrato que estava na mesa e comecei a ler. Dejavu ou não, assim que passei meus olhos por todas as folhas vi Chris e Ryan novamente jogando Draw Something pelo celular. Vi Chris ingênuo, Chris qual eu havia beijado pela primeira vez no teste, Chris pelo qual me apaixonei.

- Assinado, checado. - Entreguei o contrato para Ryan, ficando com minha cópia. - Eu fico nos Warblers?

- Não, você vai pro New Directions. - Respondeu o diretor. - Mas os Warblers ficarão bem representados por Grant Gustin... - Ele mexia em alguns papéis.

- Grant! - Ouvi Chris comemorar.

- E tenho outra coisa para falar com vocês. Essa temporada foi gravações todos os dias, um pouco diferente do que eu sou acostumado a concordar com a FOX. Geralmente, a série é cheia de hiatus de férias para os atores... Iremos aproveitar esse hiatus de segunda para terceira temporada para fazer um tour de glee. Não temos os lugares ainda definidos, mas preciso saber o que vocês acham...

- Entrei na série de cabeça, vamos lá. - Falei, e Chris assentiu também.

- Agora saiam do meu escritório. - Ryan imitou Sue. - E corram para o set gravar sua última cena.

Assim fizemos. Chris e eu estávamos sentados em nossa mesa enquanto a produção ajeitava a iluminação.

- Chris, eu quero pedir desculpas. - Falei, e foi como se uma tonelada tivesse saído das minhas costas. - Eu não devia ter falado aquilo com Mia, eu fui um...

- Idiota.

- Idiota. Eu termino com ela, Chris. Eu não quero mais nada com Mia, ultimamente eu estou tão de saco cheio dela que toda vez que ela abre a boca eu fico "cala a boca, cala a boca por favor" por dentro. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Depois nós conversamos. - E então a produção já estava arrumada.

- E vamos começar a gravar... - Gritou alguém da produção.

- Ei Chris, presta atenção no que Blaine diz... - E pisquei para o castanho.

- Gravando.

_- Ai meu Deus, você precisava ter visto. - _Chris começou a atuar como Kurt. -_ Fomos todos olhar a lista e todos ficamos pasmos. Aí Jesse ficou falando que o beijo de Rachel e Finn custou o prêmio._

_- Entendo a paixão, mas foi antiprofissional. Mas continue. -_ Falei, na verdade, Blaine falou.

_- Então voltamos para o hotel e Santana surtou. Depois no avião todos ficaram calados. Todos mudos fazendo de conta que estavam lendo._

_- Não entendo, você não parece triste..._

- _Ainda sim foi ótimo._ - Enquanto as câmeras não focavam em mim, mandei um olhar bem sugestivo para Chris, e acho que se olhar bem no vídeo dessa cena, irão ver a cara dele de "ele não vai fazer isso." - _Andei de avião pela primeira vez, tomei café na Tiffany's, cantei num palco da Broadway... _

_- Eu te amo. _- E finalmente falei. A primeira vez que Blaine falava aquilo, a primeira vez que eu falava aquilo. Não sei se Chris entendeu meu recado, mas ali não éramos Kurt e Blaine, éramos supostos para ser Chris e Darren. E eu estava falando que o amava. A pausa que Chris deu foi maior que a do roteiro. Em seus olhos pude ver também que éramos Darren e Chris.

_- Eu também te amo. - _O resto da cena eu gravei em piloto automático. Era como se eu tivesse me declarado para Chris, falado que realmente aquele lance de "sem sentimentos" não funcionava comigo. Eu só pensava no momento que gritassem CORTA e eu poderia arrastá-lo para meu trailler e beijá-lo até não podermos mais.

- E... **corta**. - Disse o diretor.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA HOJE! TEM DOIS! Esperem alguns minutos que eu já posto o outro, hihi.**


	16. FUCKING SWEET SEX

**FUCKING SWEET SEX - CHAPTER 16**

Depois de ouvir aquele corta, suspirei fundo. Mais alguns takes e eu podia finalmente conversar com Chris. Arrastá-lo até meu trailler e beijar aquela boca. Que saudades daquela boca. Eu tinha ela nas minhas há alguns minutos atrás, mas a vontade constante de ter aqueles lábios no meus só aumentava.

Acabei me distraindo com uma discussão entre o iluminador e o cara que segurava o microfone e perdi Chris de vista. Mesmo correndo pelo estacionamento eu não conseguia achar ele de jeito nenhum.

- Ele está em seu trailler. - Naya passou por mim. - De nada.

Naya era a melhor pessoa desse mundo. Foi com ela que eu mais me conectei desde quando chegara aqui. Chris havia contado tudo para Lea, e eu havia contado tudo para Naya. Sim, todos os detalhes. Naya falava que eu devia terminar com Mia e ficar com Chris, que nossa química era inegável... E esbarrar come ela me fez tomar uma atitude. Era isso que eu queria.

Enquanto colocava minha cabeça em ordem fui caminhando até meu trailler tendo um mini flashback de todos os momentos que tive com Chris. A audição. Nossa primeira noite juntos. Nosso beijo. A primeira vez de Chris comigo. E tudo chegava nesse momento. Iria finalmente me declarar. Abri a porta do trailler e encontrei Chris sentado, exatamente me esperando.

- Chris, eu t...

- Eu sei. - O castanho se levantou, ficando bem próximo de mim. Eu podia sentir sua respiração sob mim. Nossas bocas quase se tocando e o rítmo de nossa respiração aumentando era quase aonde eu queria chegar. Lentamente Chris fechou seus olhos azuis e eu fechei os meus.

Dei finalmente o último passo, colando nossas bocas. Involuntariamente eu acabei ficando um pouco na ponta dos pés, não muito. A diferença de altura não era muito grande.

- Anãozinho. - Chris sorriu durante o beijo.

Circulei meus braços em sua cintura e ele em minha nuca. Nenhum de nossos beijos foi tão apaixonante como aquele. Era molhado e quente na medida certa. A língua de Chris conseguia alcançar pontos que me deixavam sem pensar por segundos.

Minhas mãos foram da cintura para o quadril, andando lentamente até a pequena cama que ficava no meu trailler. Deitei Chris lentamente sob a cama, não deixando de o beijar.

- Preciso trancar a porta. - Falei, e foi quando ele me soltou, sem antes fazer um biquinho. Fui até lá, fechei a porta e a cortina. Finalmente eu teria Chris denovo comigo.

Voltei à cama e encontrei um Chris sentado impaciente. Já estava impaciente? Sorri fazendo-o sorrir também e fui caminhando até ele. Bocas se tocando novamente, era só começar. Eu não queria fazer qualquer coisa. Eu queria fazer amor.

Deitei-o lentamente e me deitei em cima de seu corpo que estava fervendo. Eu podia escutar o barulho de nossos lábios se chocando, os pequenos gemidos que Chris tentava evitar, mas sempre saíam.

- Roupas. Desconforto. - Falei durante os beijos, o suficiente. As mãos de Chris foram passando até os botões de minha camisa, tirando um por um, deixando meu peito à mostra.

E nossa, como Chris amava meu peito. Ele passava a mão, e de novo e de novo, nunca se cansava.

- Já acabou por aí? - Lembrei Chris, sorrindo. Ele sorriu também e tirou finalmente minha camisa. Malditos vestuários de Kurt e Blaine. A mão de Chistopher então foram descendo até minha bunda, aonde ele tirou meu celular do bolso e começou a mexer. - O que está fazendo?

- Mensagem para Lea: Afaste todos do trailler de Darren. Invente uma desculpa para Ryan. Até depois, Chris. - Falou enquanto digitava algo.

- Acho que ela entendeu o recado.

Então começamos a nos despir novamente. Primeiro meu cinto, assim que já estava livre dele, minha calça já parecia mais larga. Eu estava em desvantagem ali. Resolvi tirar a blusa de Chris, e depois de muito desconforto consegui deixar o castanho de peito nu também.

Mãos se esbarravam em todo o momento. Eu tentando despir Chris e ele tentando me despir ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece que é nossa primeira vez. - Falei enquanto desafivelava o cinto do meu parceiro. Gotas de suor começavam a descer pelo meu peito, fazendo Chris ficar mais hipnotizado no momento. - Chris, calça. - Sussurrei.

Eu não aguentaria ficar mais naquele amasso com tantas peças de roupas. Para agilizar logo, Chris tirou a sua e eu tirei a minha. Chris estava com uma cueca boxer preta, que contrastava com seu tom de pele e eu com uma vermelha.

- Já disse que você fica realmente lindo de vermelho? - Chris falou quase sussurrando e então me puxou novamente pra cima dele. Christopher fucking sexy Cofer. Eu já estava excitado, e Chris também, mas pra quê estragar um momento tão bom? Por enquanto, apenas os beijos eram necessários.

Bom, por aquele momento. Logo a urgência era tanta que as línguas não podiam se controlar sozinhas. As mãos de Chris desceram das minhas costas até a barra da minha cueca, aonde ele hesitou um pouco antes de tirar.

Saí de cima de Chris e me deitei na cama, ajudando-o a tirar minha cueca finalmente. O castanho fechou os olhos e suspirou diante da imagem do meu pênis e então tirou sua cueca também.

- Chris... Lubri. - Falei durante um beijo bom. Bom demais para parar, mas Chris o parou.

- Merda. - Se levantou e pegou o celular que havia deixado na cabeceira da cama.

- Lea? É o Chris. Sim. Eu sei. Quero te pedir um favorzão. Ok, não ria. Preciso de um pote que tem no criado-mudo do meu trailler, mas agora. Ok, te espero. - Chris então desligou o telefone.

- Você tá corado. - Falei sorrindo, Chris apenas resmungou e me ignorou. Em um minuto Lea já batia na porta.

- Lea. - Chris abriu a porta pela metade, deixando apenas a cabeça à mostra.

- Oi Chris. - Ouvi a voz da morena. - Oi Darren.

- Oi... - Respondi envergonhado.

- Aqui está, e faz o serviço direitinho. - Lea saiu gargalhando e então vi Chris ainda mais corado voltar à cama.

- Fica tranquilo, você faz o serviço direitinho. - Falei puxando Chris pra cama e o dando um selinho.

O castanho cedeu a um beijo calmo e depois se preparou, dando espaço para começarmos. Primeiro ele tirou de sua carteira uma camisinha e colocou em mim. Jesus, que sexy.

- Deita. - Falei me sentando na cama, mas fui empurrado novamente a deitar.

- Não, quem vai deitar hoje é você. - Me deu um selinho e começou a massagear meu membro com as mãos melecadas de lubrificante. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e fiquei apreciando à sensação. Nenhum sexo que eu já tenha feito se comparava com o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Chris se sentou sob minhas pernas, e fechou os olhos, procurando coragem para começar. Levei minha mão ao rosto do castanho e acariciei. Então o ator sorriu. Sorriu o sorriso mais singelo que já vi em toda minha vida. Subiu então um pouco na altura da minha cintura, sem descer ainda.

- Pronto, C? - Perguntei e ele assentiu que sim. Posicionei meu membro na entrada de Chris e esperei ele fazer algo. Para tomar o primeiro passo foi difícil, muito difícil.

Chris fazia menção de descer, e depois subia suspirando. Ele não tomava coragem, e eu entendia porquê. Se da última vez deve ter doído, imagina agora.

- Chris, tá tudo beWOW. - Me surpreendi quando Chris desceu tudo de uma vez, praticamente sentando no meu membro. Pude ver o ator fechando os olhos com força, tentando disfarçar a dor. Meu menino é tão valente.

Puxei seu queixo para um beijo terno e calmo, fazendo-o ficar mais confortável.

- Quando você quiser. - Sussurrei e Chris assentiu. Eu entendi que ele precisava de um tempo para se recompor, só não esperava ser um tempo de segundos.

Logo então pude sentir uma movimentação. Chris começou a ir lentamente para frente e para trás em cima de mim, ainda com os olhos cerrados por causa da dor. Ele suspirava de dor e eu prometi a mim mesmo fazer daquela dor prazer.

Levei minha mão até seu membro e masturbei de leve, apenas para ele se sentir confortável. Conforme eu ia aumentando os rítmos da masturbação, Chris aumentava o rítmo do vai-e-vem.

Sem pensar, tirei minha mão do membro do castanho e levei á minha cabeça. O prazer que eu estava sentindo naquela hora era o dobro do que eu estava sentindo na nossa primeira vez. Como era possível aquilo se superar?

Chris apoiou seus dois braços em meu peito e começou a ir para frente e para trás com mais força, então fechei os olhos e me agarrei no lençol da cama. Por aquele momento, não conseguia mais manter meus olhos abertos.

- Chris. - Sussurrei. Eu havia tentado desde o começo evitar barulhos ou sons que parecessem gemidos, mas esse foi quase impossível de segurar. E contando o prazer que eu estava sentindo, eu fui quase um herói de só deixar isso sair.

- Darren. - Ele sussurrou também. Aquela voz tão rouca de um jeito que eu nunca havia escutado arrepiou minha espinha. E então o rítmo da transa ficou mais rápido, se aquilo ainda era possível, e eu me senti indo.

Apertei as mãos de Chris e então por fim suspirei, caindo na cama como uma criança. Todas minhas forças pareciam ter ído por água abaixo. Eu estava sendo o Darren Carente agora.

Quem diria que aquele cara de Mishigan, que se dizia hétero estaria nesse lugar agora. Contrato renovado com a maior série de todas, transando com o cara mais sexy do planeta e tão vunerável.

- Eu acho que você não gostou... - Chris brincou, fazendo menção de sair, mas eu puxei seu quadril novamente.

- Fica mais um pouco. - Ainda de olhos fechados, isso pode ter parecido uma súplica.

Chris atendeu meu pedido e se deitou sob meu peito, não tirando meu membro de dentro dele ainda. Começamos um beijo muito lento, mas não ruim. Pelo contrário. Parecia que a cada novo beijo, era o melhor.

- Eu te... - Tentei falar, mas fui interrompido.

- Eu sei. - Me deu um beijo na testa e finalmente saiu de mim. Me senti estranho, como uma peça que faltasse. Como um quebra cabeças. Chris era a peça que faltava, mas eu sabia que ele não iria pra longe.

O abracei e ficamos ali por um momento deitados na cama encarando o teto. Será que eu merecia tantas maravilhas em minha vida?


	17. SECRET SHIPP

**SECRET SHIPP - CHAPTER 17**

- Chris, isso foi... - Eu ainda estava sem palavras para descrever o que havia acabado de acontecer. - Eu te a- E então fui interrompido novamente.

- Eu sei. Eu também.

- Você não vai me deixar dizer, não é?

- Não. - Chris sorriu e me deu um selinho. - Precisamos voltar para as gravações.

O que eu menos queria naquele momento era levantar daquela cama. Por mim, eu ficaria dias e dias ali deitado com Chris, mas era hora. Como minhas cenas haviam encerrado, fui pra casa.

Alguns dias depois, no começo das "férias" Ryan chamou todo o cast em um restaurante para uma reunião sobre a Tour. Quando Chris me contou que Max havia insistido em ir, convidei Mia também, não achei problema nisso.

- Gente, essa é Mia. Alguns já conhecem ela da festa. - Apresentei educadamente minha namorada para todos e Chris tentou ser o mais simpático possível.

- Bia. - Ele a abraçou.

- Mia.

- De qualquer jeito... Esse é meu namorado, Max. - Cumprimentei Max com um acenar e ele também. É claro que nos odiávamos, mas pra que tornar o clima ruim naquele momento?

- Pessoal. - Ryan chamou a atenção de todos, e então sentamos. - Como todos sabem, estamos aqui para falar da Glee Tour 2/3 temporada. Eu andei selecionando umas músicas, deixando cada um cantar um pouco, e teremos um filme sendo gravado ao vivo. Que tal?

- Desde que ninguém roube minha cena. - Disse Lea sorrindo.

- Típica Rachel Berry. - Chris sussurrou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Sobre Darren. Darren vai se tornar fixo na série. - Mark deu um soquinho no meu ombro. - E vai entrar para o New Directions, então creio que isso pode acontecer na tour, como Kurt pedindo para Blaine entrar.

- E os Warblers? - Perguntou Jenna.

- Grant vai assumir.

- Grant! - Todos comemoraram. Quem diabos é esse Grant?

- E aposto que o Grant vai ter mais solos do que eu... - Brincou Jenna provocando um ataque de risos em todos.

- Jenna, amor, tenho uma storyline muito boa pra você, mas para o fim da terceira e toda a quarta temporada.

- Mais músicas que Rachel?

- Bom... - Ryan mudou de assunto e todos começaram a rir novamente. Olhei para Mia e ela não parecia se enturmar com ninguém ali, ficou apenas sentada ao meu lado ouvindo o que conversávamos. Assim como Max. - Revelaremos o shipp secreto agora?

Merda.

**FLASHBACK**

- Chamei todos aqui para a tradição de todo final de temporada, o shipp secreto.

- O que? - Perguntei. Como eu era novo, não sabia exatamente o que isso era.

- É tipo um amigo secreto, mas ao invés de você tirar uma pessoa, você tira um shipp. - Chris explicou, então fiquei ao seu lado.

- Serão Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, Tike, Artcedes, Fabrevans e Pizes. - Explicou Ryan, fazendo cada par ficar juntos. Ele passou a urna por Lea e Cory que assim que tiraram o papel sorriram, logo quem tirou os nomes da urna foram Brittana, seguido de Tike, Artcedes, Fabrevans e Pizes. Por último, Chris ficou com o último papel. **Brittana**, estava escrito nele. - Revelações final da temporada.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

- Eu comprei o presente, fica tranquilo. - Chris sussurrou pra mim. Me debrucei por cima de Max, que estava sentado ao meu lado me separando de Chris e dei um tapinha no ombro do meu amigo colorido.

- Obrigado. - Respondi piscando.

- Vamos começar com Finchel, o que acham? - Ryan disse e todos concordaram. Lea e Cory pegaram um embrulho que estava ao lado do sofá e começaram a dar dicas.

- Bom, nosso shipp secreto é novo. Da segunda temporada. - Isso elimina somente Finchel e Brittana. - E é um casal que tem excelentes cantores.

- E eu pensando que era nós. - Brincou Harry com Jenna, todos riram. Isso eliminava Tike e Pizes.

- E eu não aguento mais mistério, Lea. - Disse Cory. - É Fabrevans.

Dianna sorriu, assim como Chord e o casal se levantou para pegar o presente. Assim que abriram, viram o que era. De dentro do embrulho prata, Dianna tirou uma Barbie e Chord tirou um Ken.

_http ____ :/i45. ____tinypic. ____ com/ ____ 5v7wyd. ____ png_

Todos sorriram da situação. Os bonecos realmente pareciam os dois atores.

- Obrigada mesmo, Lea e Cory. - Disse Dianna pegando um embrulho dourado. - Bom, esse casa mais perfeita combinação na série. É novo também.

- Nós tentamos comprar um panda, mas não conseguimos achar... - Brincou Chord, e todos sabiam que eram Jenna e Harry.

- Não entendi. - Heather fez a voz de sua personagem, e então Naya sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. - Ah.

O casal Tike se levantou, agradeceu o casal Fabrevans e abriram os presentes.

- Isso... - Dianna tirou um colar de uma caixinha de veludo bordô. - É pra você nunca se esquecer que é especial. Quem foi especial pra todos nós. - A atriz colocou o colar no pescoço de Jenna, que agradeceu.

- E isso, cara. - Chord comentou enquanto Harry tirava seu presente do embrulho.

- Nossa, Chord. - Abraçou o amigo. - Cara, você realmente lembrou. - Tirou três bonecos da saga Star Wars. - Gostei mesmo.

_http:____/i47. ____ tinypic. ____ com/ ____ 2hqqq11. ____ png_

- Bom, nós tiramos um casal. - Jenna estava em pé com um embrulho rosa nas mãos. Todos soltaram um "não me diga" e continuaram a adivinhação. - E esse casal...

- É FINCHEL. - Gritou Harry. - Não consigo guardar segredo.

Lea e Cory se levantaram, abraçaram os amigos e pegaram o pacote. Assim que abriram e Cory viu o que era, tratou de abraçar novamente o amigo, tirando de dentro da caixa um "capacete" de Darth Vader.

- Qual é o lance de vocês com Star Wars, afinal? - Perguntou Chris, fazendo todos rirem. Max apenas revirou os olhos, e eu senti muita raiva dele naquele momento.

- O presente de Lea é um pouco Rachel, um pouco Lea. Ela vai adorar. - Comentou Jenna.

- Eu realmente adorei. - Lea tirou de uma caixa de veludo um colar escrito "Cory", do mesmo jeito que usava um na série escrito "Finn".

_http: ____ /i47 ____.tinypic. ____ com/ ____ nt1lj. ____png_

- Bom, acabou o círculo. - Comentou Ryan. - Vamos começar com Pizes, pode ser?

Ashley e Mark se levantaram com dois embrulhos nas mãos.

- Meu presente é para um estrangeiro no nosso grupo. - Mark comentou. - Acho que ele prefere morar no Brasil do que aqui...

Kevin se levantou e pegou o embrulho, não antes de abraçar o amigo. Todos sabiam da "dupla nacionalidade" de Kevin.

- Star Wars? - Perguntou Chris, fazendo novamente todos rirem.

- Não, não... - Mark disse se sentando.

- Eu realmente queria comprar uma dessas! - Kevin tirou uma camiseta da seleção do Brasil de dentro do pacote.

- E não há dúvidas que eu tirei Amber. - Brincou Ashley. A morena foi até a amiga, a abraçou e abriu seu presente.

- Realmente, adorei muito. - Amber tirou um colar escrito "Diva".

_http: ____ /i45. ____ tinypic.____ com/ ____ r22lu1. ____ png_

- E acho que ficou muito óbvio agora, porque nós também tiramos vocês. - Kevin comentou.

- Eu acho que adivinhei quem Naya e Heather tiraram. - Comentei e todos riram.

- Eu acho que o casal Klaine tirou Finchel... - Brincou Heather com a voz de Brittany.

- A gente tirou Pizes, mas acabou já dando o presente porque pensamos que eu e Amber não viríamos hoje. Então pula pro próximo casal. - Avisou Kevin.

- A gente vai. - Disse Chris, então me levantei junto com ele.

- Nosso casal é o mais difícil de ser descoberto. - Brinquei e todos riram, menos Mia e Max que nos olhavam torto, como se estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- É super a ver com as duas. Espero que gostem. Eu e Darren que escolhemos. - Chris falou me safando. Eu tinha totalmente esquecido do amigo secreto.

O casal Brittana se levantou e abriu o pacote, e na mesma hora sorriram.

- Vocês comentaram comigo uma vez que são melhores amigas, e eu achei que esses colares combinariam com as duas. São dois, um pra cada, e tem mais um presentinho aí. - Comentou Chris.

- Eu realmente amei, Chris. - Naya abraçou o castanho.

- Você nem lembrou de comprar, né? - Sussurrou ela em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava também. Respondi que não e nos separamos rindo.

- Muito legal, obrigada. É muito fofo. - Respondeu Heather abraçando o unicórnio. - Vou chamá-lo de Nelson.

_http: ____ /i46. ____ tinypic. ____ com/ ____ 2mxppbb. ____ png_

- Bom, o nosso presente não é um embrulho, é um envelope. - Disse Naya enquanto Heather colocava o colar nela.

- E era pra ser uma brincadeira, mas acho que vai ficar bem estranho já que vocês dois trouxeram seus namorados... - Comentou Heather.

- Ih, é verdade.

- Eu não me importo. - Disse Mia sorrindo. Max assentiu com a cabeça arrogantemente e elas continuaram.

- Bom, venham pegar.

Peguei o envelope da mão de Naya e abri ao lado de Chris.

- Duas noites no hotel mais romântico de Los Angeles. - Falei enquanto lia o bilhete. - Realmente, era o que eu precisava. - Brinquei e todos riram.

- Vamos nos divertir lá. - Chris brincou abraçando Heather enquanto eu abraçava Naya.

- Eu te amo por isso, você nem sabe o quanto! - Sussurrei no ouvido da latina e me afastei. Acabei encontrando-a com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Bom, foi muito divertido, muito engraçado mas David e eu temos que dormir, então se fizerem o favor de irem embora. Agora. - Brincou Ryan.

Enquanto todos se despediam consegui puxar Chris para um canto a sós, longe de Max e Mia para conversarmos.

- Muito obrigado mesmo. Tinha totalmente me esquecido desse amigo secreto.

- Sem problemas, bro. - Brincou Chris.

- Mas eu não me esqueci de outra coisa... - Falei pegando uma caixinha dentro de meu blazer. - Feliz 1 mês de amizade colorida.

- Darren. - Chris sorriu e me abraçou rapidamente, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse ver.

Assim que ele abriu deu um sorriso enorme, maior do que o que já estava em seu rosto. Na caixinha preta de veludo haviam dois aneis de prata, um pra ele e outro pra mim.

- Eu não sabia o seu tamanho, mas acho que acertei. - Tirei o anel menor e coloquei no dedo do meu talvez namorado, e acabou encaixando certinho. Chris pegou o anel restante e colocou no meu dedo também.

- E o que isso significa? - Perguntou Chris.

- Significa um anel de amizade colorida. Significa que sempre que você me ligar eu preciso atender. Sempre que você vir me beijar, eu nunca vou recusar, e que acima de tudo, somos melhores amigos.

- Eu amei. - Chris falou olhando para seu dedo. - Mesmo. Darren, eu te a- O interrompi.

- Eu sei.

- Isso vai virar uma tradição agora? - O castanho riu. Sempre quando um ia falar ao outro que amava, nós interrompíamos com um "eu sei". Era meio que uma tradição.

- Algo do tipo. Boa noite, Chris.

- Boa noite, D.

- Beijo à distância. - Brinquei.

- Beijo à distancia correspondido. - Então Chris saiu e foi em direção a Max que o procurava pela festa.

- Vamos, amor? - Mia tocou meu ombro.

- Vamos... vamos. - Falei olhando meu anel. Chris era realmente importante pra mim.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem aí já leu a fanfic Dalton? Muita gente. Então, eu comecei a escrever uma fanfic nos mesmos estilos que a fanfic Dalton é escrita e eu queria muito saber se estou indo bem e devo continuar. Como é uma fanfic com personagens não-reais, eu postei ela no Nyah. Vocês podem ler e avaliá-la pra mim? O nome é Roomie e eu prometo que será uma fanfic cheia de drama. http: /fanfiction. com. br/historia/ 337674/Roomie/. E queria saber a opinião de vocês nesse capítulo. Qual presente acharam melhor? Na minha opinião foi o de Klaine para Brittana. Coisa mais fofa. Enfim, é isso. Beijo e reviews! :)


	18. TOUR INTRODUCING

**CHAPTER 18**

- Você não quer isso? - Perguntou Mia.

- Não é que eu não quero, nem estou falando que é muito rápido porque já estamos há 4 anos juntos, mas Mia... - Passei minhas mãos pela cabeça. - Eu preciso do meu espaço.

- Então quer dizer que eu não posso morar com você?

Não, eu não quero.

- Você pode, Mia. Traga suas coisas ainda hoje. - Não traga.

- Isso vai ser perfeito! - Disse Mia saindo correndo do meu apartamento.

Me joguei no sofá e percebi a merda que tinha feito. Tudo iria mudar. Eu não poderia ficar trocando mensagens com Chris todo o tempo, não poderia ficar falando de skype com ele e nem realizar meus planos futuros de trazer ele pra cá.

Eu realmente tinha estragado tudo. Que merda, Darren.

Último dia no estúdio antes de começar as férias. Não teríamos cenas hoje, era apenas uma pequena confraternização de despedida e mais informações sobre a tour. Estávamos todos esperando Ryan no auditório do McKinley.

- Eu não acredito que ela se convidou para morar com você. - Naya sussurrou. A atriz estava sentada ao meu lado enquanto eu olhava Chris e Lea improvisarem uma performance no palco.

- Sim, e o pior é que eu acabei aceitando.

- Céus, Darren. O Chris já sabe? - Neguei com a cabeça, não tirando os olhos do palco. - Você precisa terminar com ela pra ficar com ele.

- Mas e Max?

- Max... Todo mundo odeia Max, Darren. Sequer os pais de Chris gostam dele. Você tem que pegar esse homem pra você.

- Pessoal. - Disse Ryan entrando no palco. - Sentados, por favor.

Chris saiu correndo com Lea do palco aos risos e foram procurar lugar. Eu estava sentado na terceira fileira sozinho, desde que Naya saiu do meu lado e foi sentar com Heather na primeira fila junto com Lea que se sentou ao lado de Cory. Chris deu a volta e se sentou do meu lado.

- Último dia. Segunda temporada terminada. - Ryan dizia, sentando na beirada do palco. - Antes quero que vocês deêm boas vindas aos novos fixos da série: Darren Criss e Harry Shum. - Todos nos aplaudiram. - Vamos falar sobre a tour então. Aonde vocês se imaginam indo?

- Ao redor dos Estados Unidos? - Tentou Mark.

- Mexico. - Brincou Naya.

- Japão. - Brincou Jenna.

- Bons palpites. Tenho três quatro palavras pra vocês. - Ryan falou. - Estados Unidos. Inglaterra. Irlanda.

- Aproveitamos e deixamos Damian por lá. - Brincou Chord fazendo cafuné no amigo.

- Sobre as músicas: Um solo de cada no mínimo. Duetos estão inclusos e assim como apresentações em grupo. E para Darren, levaremos os Warblers.

- Nós que escolhemos as músicas que queremos cantar? - Perguntou Amber.

- Não, Beer. Iann está cuidando disso pra vocês. Será tudo escalado e em uma parte da apresentação quero fazer um skit do casal Klaine. Será aonde Kurt irá pedir para Blaine entrar no New Directions. Vocês irão dar entrevistas, falar até no camarim como os personagens. Não quero saber quem é Lea Michele, quem é Darren Criss ou qualquer um. Vocês são Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Blaine... Entenderam?

- As músicas serão somente da segunda temporada?

- Não, Kevin. Vão ter músicas da primeira também, e eu queria que Darren participasse da coreografia, então vamos ter que revisar. O figurino será padronizado e a Fox alugou um avião somente para nós, assim como quartos de hotéis e tudo mais.

- Parece bom.

- E é. - Respondeu Ryan pra mim. - Como hoje é o último dia eu queria que cada um de vocês viesse aqui cantar de improviso a música que melhor gostaram de cantar na série.

- Mas são muitas, Ryan. - Disse Jenna fazendo todos rirem.

A primeira foi Lea. Começou a cantar On My Own, certamente por que foi a primeira música que ela cantou na série, e isso lhe trouxe o sucesso. Enquanto a música tocava e todos apreciavam a linda voz de Lea Michele, Chris pegou minha mão e continuou olhando para o palco.

- Preciso falar com você. - Sussurrei.

- Diga.

- Mia vai morar lá em casa.

- O quê? - Ele desviou sua atenção pra mim.

- Ela se auto-convidou e eu não soube dizer não.

- Max vem me convidando para ir morar com ele em Nova Iorque desde quando começamos a namorar e nem por isso eu vou. - Chris não estava mais sussurrando. - Você está tudo bem com isso?

- Você está com ciúmes? - Perguntei sorrindo.

- Não. Por que eu estaria?

Aproveitei que estavam todos olhando para o palco e que eu e Chris estávamos na ultima fileira e depositei um selinho naquela boca. Chris sorriu e voltou a olhar para o palco, sem largar minha mão.

- Sabia que quando viajarmos eu vou dar um jeito de convencer Ryan de nos colocar em um quarto, certo? - Perguntei.

- Se você não fizesse, eu faria. - Chris sorriu.

- Nós dois dormindo juntos por alguns meses. Consegue imaginar?

Chris apenas apertou minha mão e saiu do meu lado, subindo ao palco dessa vez.

Todos cantaram. Chris cantou I Wanna Hold Your Hand, e é claro que foi perfeito. Nenhuma música ficaria melhor em sua voz do que ela. Cantei Somewhere Only We Know e assim foi encerrado nosso último dia na Fox.

- Quer vir lá em casa? - Perguntou Chris enquanto caminhávamos a caminho do estacionamento.

- Prometi ajudar Mia com a mudança. - Merda, Darren.

- Ah, tudo bem.

Continuamos a andar em silêncio, foi quando eu vi o que menos queria ver. Max Ehrich encostado no carro de Chris enquanto mexia no celular. Eu queria evitá-lo, mas minha vaga era ao lado da dele.

- Max, o que você veio fazer aqui? - Perguntou Chris confuso.

- Vim falar com Ryan.

- Sobre?

- Eu vou na Glee Tour com vocês.

Diga adeus ao quarto compartilhado com Chris, Darren. Nunca odiei tanto esse Max.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo duplo hoje.


	19. PRE DUBLIN

**PRE DUBLIN - CHAPTER 19**

Sim, Max veio conosco na maldita tour. Antes eu até estava animado com toda essa idéia, mas não consegui sequer falar com Chris tirando os skits. Eu acabei pegando um quarto vazio. Fui o único que fiquei num quarto sozinho.

Todos os outros quartos foram separados por shipps. Lea ficou com Cory, Jenna ficou com Harry, Heather com Naya e eu deveria ficar com Chris, porém Max atrapalhou tudo.

- Última apresentação, galera. - Ryan gritou no hall do hotel. - Já passamos por tantos lugares... - Tirou uma lista do bolso. - Sacramento, San Jose, Los Angeles, São Diego, Toronto, Londres, Cleverland... E agora estamos aqui em Dublin encerrando nosso tour... Foi divertido, não foi?

- Foi. - Disse Lea e todos concordaram.

- Então vamos arrasar nessa última apresentação! - Gritou Ryan fazendo todos seguirem seus rumos.

- Darren, precisamos ensaiar nosso skit. - Chris falou, ainda ao lado de Max.

- Ensaiar? Eu pensei que faríamos igual as outras 33 vezes. - Falei confuso.

- Ryan me pediu para fazer algo diferente dessa vez, para encerrar. Eu escrevi um poema.

- Poema, Chris? - Max perguntou incrédulo.

- De qualquer jeito... - Chris ignorou Max e eu sorri. - Passo no seu quarto daqui a 15 minutos, ok?

- Ok. - Falei em tom baixo e deixei os dois brigando. É obvio que Max não iria deixar Chris ir no meu quarto, mas esperanças não me faltava.

Esperei sentado à cama de frente para a porta. Se passaram vinte minutos desde o combinado, então ouvi batidas. Assim que atendi, Chris entrou no quarto furioso.

- Namorado problemático? - Fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Namorado problemático. - Chris então veio até mim e começou um beijo urgente. Estávamos meses sem nos beijar. Raramente Max deixava Chris sozinho, e quando esse sozinho se tratava perto de mim, o raramente se transformava em nunca. Nos separamos por que ouvimos batidas na porta.

- Era só o que me faltava. - Chris sussurrou saindo do beijo. Me ajeitei e abri a porta, deixando um Max furioso entrar também.

- Então você veio! - Max berrava.

- Você disse para eu vir, eu vim. - Chris discutia na mesma altura de tom de voz.

- Fui irônico.

- Avise da proxima vez.

Minha cabeça estava igual um ping pong, olhava para Chris e olhava para Max e assim seguiu por algum tempo.

- Me desculpa, Chris. Eu sei que sou ciumento, mas olha pra ele. - Apontou pra mim. - Eu nunca vou ser assim. Tenho medo que ele te roube de mim.

Ah não. Sentimentalismo em cima de mim não. Sinto muito, Max, mas já roubei ele de você.

- Ele tem namorada, Max. - Chris se acalmou.

- Eu sei, me desculpa.

- Tudo bem. - Tudo bem, Chris? Qual é. A dois minutos vocês estavam brigando feito gato e rato.

Max deu um sorriso e se aproximou de Chris, logo o beijando. Eu não acreditei no que estava vendo. Eles estavam se beijando na minha frente e além de nojento aquilo era grosseiro. Chris correspondia o beijo. Apenas saí do quarto batendo a porta um pouco forte e pude jurar que ouvi um berro de Max que dizia "eu te disse que ele gostava de você."

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo pequeno por que eu preciso dormir. Segunda tem mais. FLW.


	20. DUBLIN

N/A: Fui obrigada a traduzir o poema de Kurt. Não me matem, ficou horrível.

* * *

**DUBLIN - CHAPTER 20**

Fiquei um pouco receoso de deixar Chris sozinho com aquele ogro do Max, mas aturar a cena do meu namorado beijando outro cara é cruel. Espera, meu namorado?

- Darren andando igual um foguete. - Naya brincou, me alcançando na entrada do hotel.

- Naya, preciso conversar com você.

- Nossa, você parece distante... - A atriz estalava os dedos em frente ao meu rosto, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ela sem olhar para longe.

Caminhamos até um banco que havia no lobby do hotel.

- É o Chris. Eu vi ele e o Max se beijando... - Falei ainda olhando para o nada, procurando uma saída.

- E?

- Como assim "e"?

- Darren... Você tem que aceitar o fato que Chris namora o Max e que pode beijá-lo em público, agora ele não pode te beijar em público, muito menos você pode beijá-lo. Eu vi o que aconteceu no auditório. Vocês NÃO podem.

- Você tem razão. - Falei cabisbaixo.

- Ah não ser que...

- O quê?

- Hoje. Hoje é o encerramento da tour e você tem o skit com ele, certo? Eu estava com a Lea quando Chris leu o poema que escreveu pra você. Seria ótimo.

- Pra quê?

- Você espera ele ler o poema e o beija. Claro que seria apenas Blaine beijando Kurt, mas ainda sim.

- Não sei, isso pode causar problemas. - Falei olhando minhas mãos e encontrando o anel prata com preto. Nosso anel.

- Você que sabe, baixinho. Só acho que seria um ótimo jeito de lidar com Max. - Naya sorriu maliciosa e saiu, me deixando sozinho. Será?

* * *

A noite havia chego e eu não conseguia parar de pensar no conselho de Naya. Beijar Chris na frente de todos. Além de um ótimo encerramento de show seria a oportunidade perfeita pra calar a boca de Max. Assim que Chris visse que eu estou pronto pra assumir nosso relacionamento ele pode terminar o namoro e ficar comigo. Ou talvez seja uma decisão muito precipitada.

- Sua maquiagem está pronta, Sr. Criss. - A maquiadora falou e saiu da pequena sala que era pra ser meu camarim. Eu soava tanto devido às apresentações que era preciso retocar a cada performance.

- Darren, vamos encerrar o show com seu skit com Chris. Você entra daqui a 7 minutos. - Ryan passou pela porta e sem esperar resposta saiu no mesmo instante.

Então é isso? Beijar Chris? Me virei ao ouvir a porta se fechar. Max estava comigo dentro da salinha.

- Pensei que somente artistas pudessem circular pelo backstage do show. - Falei me virando novamente e ajeitando meu gel no espelho.

- As pessoas mal te conhecem e já está dando estrelismo? - Max se sentou no sofá que tinha ali.

- RollingStones, Ellen, Live...

- Não entendi.

- São revistas que em um mês de trabalho eu apareci na capa. E você? - Provoquei, me virando novamente para aquela cara qual eu tinha tanto ódio.

- Eu não me importo tanto com a fama.

- E porque não assume seu namoro com o Chris? Pensei que era pra não prejudicar sua "fama". - Acabei fazendo um gesto com os dedos quando pronunciei a última palavra. Max estava começando a ficar furioso, então se levantou.

- Por que você não cala sua boca? - Falou em um tom mais alto que o anterior.

- Estou bem assim. - Com a cara mais natural do mundo dei um passo a frente. - O que você tem contra mim afinal?

- Desde que você entrou na vida de Chris, nosso namoro tem sido uma droga.

- E não era uma droga antes?

Max repetiu o ato que havia feito no dia da gravação do meu beijo com Chris e me puxou pelo colarinho do brazer dos Warblers.

- Não se meta na minha vida, ouviu?

- Eu não tenho medo de você. - Me soltei e afastei. - Você que deveria ter medo de mim. Não no lado físico, mas no lado emocional.

- Como assim? - Além de feio é burro?

- Eu quero ficar com Chris.

- Ninguém quer vocês juntos. - Ele aumentou o tom de voz. - Olhe pra você. - Aquilo me irritou profundamente.

- Ninguém quer vocês juntos! - Enfatizei o tom no "vocês". Como aquele cara pode ser tão arrogante? Me encontrei perto de Max, gritando e cheio de ódio nos olhos. O que Chris viu nele?

- E alguém quer vocês? Por favor. - Max sorriu debochando da minha cara. Aquilo foi a gota d'agua pra mim.

- Darren, agora. - Gritaram do lado de fora do "camarim", indicando que era hora de eu entrar no palco.

- Vou te mostrar. - Saí e deixei Max sozinho novamente. É o que ele quer? Então irei mostrar pra ele o poder da mídia e de nossas fãs. Se preparem, Crisscolfer vai acontecer.

* * *

- Brittany, você está flertando com o meu homem? - Chris entrou no palco como todas as outras 33 vezes. Dessa vez seria diferente.

- Falando no diabo... Oi Kurt. - Respondi e vi Heather sair do palco.

- Blaine, é nossa última noite em Dublin.

- Eu sei.

- E nosso último show na Glee Tour 2011. - Completou Kurt.

- Eu sei.

- E eu escrevi um poema pra você.

- Não, você não fez... - Estávamos improvisando, já que nosso tempo para ensaiar havia sido tomado pela discussão de Chrax.

- Eu vou recitá-lo pra você.

- Kurt, você é muito romântico. - Chris pegou um papel do bolso, qual eu pude ver que era escrito à mão e começou a ler.

- Blaine Warlber Anderson, eu nunca amei outro nessa expansão; Exceto ano passado quando eu estava apaixonado pelo meu meio-irmão. Eu te admiro o tanto que eu admiro o Alexandre McQueen; e eu amo quando você canta pra mim. Você não sabe o quanto eu sinto falta das nossas performances improvisadas na Dalton. As salas, as colunas, os corredores; Aonde diabos estavam todos os professores? Compartilhamos todos nossos momentos com sentimento; Até eu começar a sofrer de surto de crescimento. Compartilhamos momentos que brilham no glitter. Só nos dois, facebook, tumblr e twitter. Desde que nos conhecemos foi pura perfeição; Até no Emmy 2011, em sua indicação. Mas através de toda glória e medo e campanhas; Eu juro que vou socar quem disser que somos causa ganha. Fico feliz em ter achado alguém tão talentoso igual a mim. Juntos entraremos na NYADA; A não ser que os escritores mudem algo na terceira temporada.

Eu não sabia se ria do poema, se ria da situação ou se ria por saber que Chris havia escrito aquilo. Tinha sido realmente fofo da parte dele.

- Então Blaine... - Chris continuou. - Até isso acontecer, eu acho que seria a melhor hora para... propôr.

- O que exatamente você está propondo, Kurt?

- Blaine Warbler. - Chris ajoelhou, como em todas as outras vezes. - Você... aceitaria... entrar no Glee Club? - Chris então fez algo muito estranho... Seria uma bicicleta no chão? Foi aquele momento estranho e fofo que eu me decidi. Santana Naya Rivera. Eu vou beijar Chris.

- Quieto. Venha aqui. Vem. - Falei para Chris que fez um rosto de espantado. Eu estava saindo do roteiro. O castanho se levantou e veio até meu lado.

- Kurt, você me ganhou no Emmy.

Peguei minhas mãos e coloquei no rosto de Chris, puxando-o para mim. Em um beijo rápido consegui tocar a língua de Chris. Pude jurar que Chris quase colocou seus braços em minha cintura, mas quando saí do beijo elas estavam pra cima.

Foi até divertido ver a cara de espanto de Chris. Com um sorriso que ele não podia esconder, continuamos nosso skit.

Eu mal esperava terminar aquele dia de show para finalmente podermos conversar.


	21. THE BREAK UP

THE BREAK UP - CHAPTER 21

- Muito bom, pessoal. - Ryan estava com todos no camarim. O show já havia sido encerrado e só estavamos esperando o público sair para sairmos também. - Essa tour foi um sucesso. GLEE TOUR TERCEIRA TEMPORADA está praticamente confirmada na minha cabeça já.

Todos gritaram, fazendo Ryan abrir seu maior sorriso. Eu estava sentado em um sofá ao lado de Naya, diretamente a frente de Chris que desviava o olhar quando eu olhava pra ele.

Voltamos ao hotel em duas vans, e infelizmente eu fui em uma e Chris e Max em outra. Sentei ao lado de Cory, que dormia encostado na janela, Lea e Naya.

- Você realmente beijou ele... - Disse Naya quase sussurrando.

- Sim. - Por que eu não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso do rosto?

- Você tem minha aprovação. - Falou Lea.

- Ela sabe?

- Sabe, pelo menos eu acho que sabe... - Respondi pra latina.

- Chris me contou. Naya sabe?

- Contei pra ela... - Rimos baixinho tentando não acordar os demais. - Só mais alguns dias até todos saberem.

- Como assim?

- Ele vai pedir Chris em namoro. - Respondeu Naya. Lea deu um sorriso enorme e continuamos conversando sobre planos de como pedir Chris em namoro.

Nossa van chegou um pouco mais tarde no hotel pois teve que parar para encher o pneu e abastecer. Assim que chegamos me despedi das meninas e fui correndo até o quarto de Chris, mas só me lembrei que era o quarto de Max também quando eu estava na porta e ouvi sua voz.

- Como assim não foi nada? - Max gritava dentro do quarto. Apesar das paredes serem grossas eu podia ouvi-lo do corredor. - Ele te beijou!

- Eu não sabia que ele ia fazer aquilo. - Chris gritava também.

- Você nunca sabe de nada, é sempre o ingênuo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Nunca tinha visto, ou melhor, ouvido Chris tão alterado. - Eu não posso voltar no tempo e impedir Darren de me beijar, caso você não saiba, ainda não criaram uma máquina do tempo.

- Você vai sair desse emprego agora.

- O quê? - Gritou Chris indignado. Eu estava praticamente com os ouvidos colados à porta.

- Não quero mais meu noivo trabalhando aonde não me sinto bem. - Noivo?

- Quando você pediu pra casar comigo você sabia exatamente aonde eu trabalhava e sabia que eu tinha que contracenar com o Darren.

Espera aí. Chris ficou noivo de Max? E o pior, ele ficou noivo de Max depois de eu entrar pra série?

- Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo quando te propus. - Ai. Essa doeu até em mim. Chris não falou nada, foi quando Max continuou, dessa vez não estava mais gritando. - Me desculpa, eu não quis falar isso.

- Sai daqui. - Chris falou num tom baixo que eu quase tive que atravessar a porta para escutar.

- Chris... Pega essa aliança de volta. - Aliança?

- Vai embora. Você não gosta dos meus amigos, não gosta do meu trabalho... Não estou pronto pra ouvir que não gosta de mim. - Lá estava eu comemorando.

- É por causa de Darren? Você está apaixonado por ele?

Sim, ele está.

- Não, não estou. Só te peço pra sair por essa porta e não olhar mais na minha cara.

- Chris, eu...

- Eu sempre te disse que se você me fizesse escolher entre meu emprego ou você, eu escolheria o emprego. Espero que esteja feliz. Vai.

- Ok.

Corri até a saída de escadas e fiquei espiando pela brecha, vendo Max sair com um feitio triste. Comemorei pra mim mesmo. Era uma vitória. Enchi meu peito de ar, tomei coragem e fui até o quarto de Chris. Era agora que eu o pediria em namoro.

- Chris, vou entrar... - Falei abrindo a porta e encontrando Chris jogado na cama com um travesseiro em cima do rosto.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e vi Chris sentar na cama com um olhar confuso. Ele nunca esteve mais lindo do que estava agora. Cabelo desarrumado, olhar cansado como se fosse dormir a qualquer momento.

Dei um sorriso "blaine" e me aproximei. Sorriso "blaine" era o jeito que Chris chamava meu jeito de sorrir apenas com os lábios e inclinar um pouco a cabeça. Me sentei ao lado da cama e vi os olhos cansados e distantes de Chris. Puxei seu queixo e lhe dei um beijo calmo.

- Não. - Ele disse se separando e levantando da cama.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei.

- Temos que parar com isso.

- Como?

- Temos que parar com isso. - Repetiu.

- Eu entendi, só não acreditei.

- Darren, eu não quero ficar me escondendo. - Chris se jogou no sofá perto da cama, aonde eu estava.

- Você não precisa. Eu quero ficar com você, termino com Mia e fico com você.

- Bia. - Chris riu. - Não podemos fazer isso, Darren. Eu não posso fazer isso com você.

- Não é nada demais. A maioria dos meus fãs já acham que eu sou gay e... - Chris me interrompeu.

- Darren, como você é ingênuo. O que faz sua carreira é isso. Eles querem que você seja gay e você não é... Pelo menos não abertamente. Se você se assumir, toda essa obsessão vai acabar. Além de você nunca mais conseguir outros papéis.

- Mas...

- Darren, eu sou gay abertamente. Eu ganhei um globo de ouro. Mas você acha que alguém me convida pra fazer papel de hétero? Eu sempre vou ser aquele cara que é gay e isso pode acabar com minha carreira. Eu não quero que você se arrisque por mim. Você não pode acabar com sua carreira assim.

- Mas Chris, isso não é nada. Tem um monte de atores gays que fazem papel de hétero, um exemplo é o Neil Patrick e...

- Ele é um em um milhão. Não vou fazer isso com você. - Chris se levantou, passando as mãos no cabelo tentando esquecer toda aquela história.

- Eu me assumo. Eu me arrisco. É algo que eu quero. Chris, por favor. - Me levantei e peguei as mãos de Chris, tentando achar aquele Chris do começo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você, eu te gosto demais pra te impedir de fazer sucesso.

- Por favor... - Sussurrei, apertando as mãos .

- A gente acaba aqui, Darren. - Chris se soltou de minhas mãos e saiu do quarto me deixando ali sozinho.

É assim que você se sente quando é abandonado? Sem chão? Senti meus olhos se encherem, mas sou orgulhoso demais para desabar.


	22. SHOOTING

**SHOOTING - CHAPTER 22**

Duas semanas. Está sendo o tempo que eu estou passando longe de Chris desde o nosso "término", e eu ainda não engoli o fato de Chris estar noivo. E pra piorar, as fãs crisscolfers estão enlouquecendo após o beijo na tour e a entrevista. Ah, aquela entrevista.

**FLASHBACK ON**

- Darren, te achei. - Ashley me encontrou enquanto eu saía do meu camarim após tirar minha roupa de warbler. - Estão nos chamando para a entrevista.

- 3... 2... 1... - Dizia a produtora. Estavam eu, Mark e Ashley e éramos para falarmos sobre a tour.

- Falem sobre o mais beijoqueiro do elenco... - Ashley leu em um papel. - Mark.

- Mark. - Falei. Eu não queria estar ali. Eu queria falar com Chris, sobre o beijo, sobre nós. Enquanto eu esperava, a única coisa que pude fazer era alisar nossa aliança de amizade colorida.

- Falando em beijo, esse cara... - Sorri pois percebia que era sobre mim que falavam. - Ontem a noite, na tour... Ele é o mais beijoqueiro.

- Ontem a noite... Eu plantei uma no Chris... - E aquele sorriso bobo não saía do meu rosto, e sentir nossa aliança só aumentava mais ainda meu sorriso.

- Chris não tinha idéia... - Ashley completou.

- Foi espontâneo, suave... e firme. - Mark sorria. Era óbvio que Ashley sabia sobre mim e Chris, mas Mark?

- Foi divertido?

- Foi divertido. - Respondi a morena. - Eu fui consumido pelo meu amor por Chris e eu não podia mais aguentar...

- Se ele casasse com você, qual seria seu nome?

- Qual seria? - Brinquei, ainda alisando aquela aliança que me lembrava todos os momentos o cara que me fazia sorrir.

- Chris ao quadrado?

- Chris Criss? - Sugeriu Ashley.

- Chris ao quadrado... Eu acho que pode acontecer... Nunca digam nunca.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Maldita entrevista. Maldito twitter que nunca desce a tag #crisscolfer. Maldito tudo que me rodeia me lembrar de Chris. O bom é que daqui a alguns dias as gravações da terceira temporada começam.

Não me importa o aumento de salário, não me importa o abuso da imagem, o que me importa é que eu irei ver Chris novamente.

- Darre, você quer prestar atenção no filme ou tá difícil? - Disse Mia me despertando.

- Estou prestando atenção.

- Então o que está acontecendo? - Merda.

- Esse cara... foi lá naquele lugar... e conversou com outra pessoa... e agora tá... fazendo isso.

- A idéia de me mudar pra cá foi exatamente para nos aproximar, mas você se perde em pensamentos as vezes... - Ela se levantou irritada. - Boa noite. - E seguiu para o quarto.

E de repente, o filme começou a ficar interessante.

- Bem vindos de volta! - Gritou Ryan com todo o elenco. Estávamos no auditório, aonde era o melhor lugar para toda a equipe ficar. Eu via Chris de longe, sentado ao lado de Lea e um cara. E eu fiquei atrás, sentando com Mark e Harry. - Primeiro, quero dar boas vindas, novamente, à Harry e Darren.

Todos aplaudiram e olharam para mim, menos uma pessoa. Ah.

- Introduções: Boas vindas oficiais para os ganhadores do The Glee Project: Samuel e Damian. - Já conhecíamos eles. - Lindsay e Alex também. - Aplausos.

- Boas vindas também à Vanessa e a Grant. - Completou Ryan.

Quem diabos é esse Grant?

- Não vamos perder tempo, vou resumir a terceira temporada pra vocês. Agora que Blaine saiu dos Warblers, Sebastian vai dirigir e vai ser mal, mas depois fica bem. Rachel e Kurt decidem para aonde vão se aplicar. Entrada de personagens novos. Santana sai do armário. ND ganha as nacionais. Formatura, baile, despedida. É isso.

Rimos.

- Agora por favor, vão trabalhar. - Ryan brincou, fazendo todos saírem do auditório. Por um lapso de segundos perdi Chris no meio da multidão. Agradeço a Ryan que hoje eu tenho cenas com ele.

Peguei meu roteiro e dei uma olhada por cima enquanto eu caminhava pelos estúdios da fox. Era minha cena com Grant, e eu ainda não sabia quem ele era.

- Darren? Sou Grant. - Disse um homem fazendo eu me virar. Esse era Grant? O famoso Grant? O Grant que estava sentado ao lado de Chris no auditório?

- Oi. - Falei quando minha mão para um aperto.

- Temos uma cena agora... Vamos? - Ele perguntou tentando ser simpático, mas o simples fato de Chris gostar desse cara me intrigava.

- Vamos. - Ignorei meus sentidos e segui para os estúdios. Eu e Grant gravamos e o interesse de Sebastian era aparente por Blaine, assim como o de Grant era aparente por Chris. Ou seria tudo invenção da minha cabeça?

- E... corta. Perfeito. - Disse o produtor, encerrando a quinta gravação daquela cena. - Grant, vá para o set 4 com Naya. Darren, set 6 com Chris.

Sete 6? Sete 6 era o auditório. Chequei meu roteiro e já sorri. Ironia do destino ou não, teria que beijar Chris no primeiro dia de trabalho. Antes passei pela maquiagem e pelo figurino. Era estranho não usar mais o blazer.

- Oi. - Falei meio que envergonhado ao chegar ao lado de Chris no set. O castanho retirou os olhos do roteiro e olhou pra mim.

- Oi Dare. En. - Tentou corrigir, mas eu sabia que ele havia me chamado pelo apelido.

- Em suas marcas... Vai.

_- Nossa primeira vez não devia ser daquele jeito. Eu estava bêbado e... me desculpa. _

_- Não bate da última vez que você ficou bêbado e ficou com a Rachel. _- O sorriso de Chris... _- E eu também quero te pedir desculpas. Eu queria ser sua estrela gay do bar, mas no fim eu só consigo ser esse romântico bobo incorrigível._

_- Não é bobo._

Lábios se encontrando. Linguas acidentalmente se tocando. Não era minha intenção, mas aconteceu. Minhas mãos foram até a cintura de Chris e suas mãos até minha nuca. Íamos nos separar, até que...

- Continuem. Vamos filmar os outros ângulos sem corte. Continuem. - Disse o produtor e quem sou eu pra discordar?

Desculpa, Chris, mas um término não é um término se em algumas semanas depois você continua com a língua na minha. Aquele beijo era como um pedido para voltar. Eu espero que ninguém tenha percebido que não era técnico.

- Separando em 3... 2... 1. - Maldito.

_- Você me deixa sem fôlego. _- Você também, Chris. - _Não só aqui. Hoje no palco você me fez ficar orgulhoso de estar com você._

_- Que bom. Eu quero que fique... Artie está dando uma festa no breadstix. Quer me acompanhar?_

_- Não, eu quero ir para a sua casa._

_- Okay._


	23. BOOTCAMP

**N/A:** Ultimamente ando tendo problemas em arrumar tempo para escrever minhas fanfics, mas eu juro que sempre quando der, eu vou estar escrevendo. Hoje tem capítulo duplo, já que eu prometi assim pra Giovana. Outra coisa que eu percebi é que essa fanfic mudou um pouco a estrutura e eu vou fazer de tudo pra tentar voltar a escrever como antes, começando por esse capítulo. Então, ontem, depois de postar o capítulo aqui eu escrevi outra fanfic. Ela é um AU KLAINE, aonde Kurt sofre um acidente e acaba ficando cego, e Blaine é seu médico. Ela foi postada na minha conta do NYAH, aonde eu posto minhas histórias sobre casais fictícios. O nome da fanfic é BLANK PAGES, e gostaria muito que vocês lessem, pois vai ser bem legal. O link é www_(ponto)_fanfiction_(ponto)_com(_ponto)_br_(barra)_historia_(barra)_342745_(barra)_Blank_Pages. Sem mais enrolação, vamos ao capítulo.

* * *

**BOOTCAMP - CHAPTER 23**

_**PS. **__Eu já tinha postado esse capítulo hoje, mas resolvi mudar algumas coisas. Ele continua exatamente igual até a parte do lemon. Se vocês descerem a página de rolagem vão encontrar um escrito em negrito, foi exatamente dali pra baixo que eu mudei. Ou se quiserem, leiam desde o começo._

- É 1.. 2... 3... - Dizia Zach nos ensinando a coreografia. - Tá indo muito bem, Darren.

Não querendo me gabar, mas quando o assunto era dançar, eu era tão bom quando o Harry. É claro que eu não sabia tantos passos e movimentos como ele, mas quando a coreografia era ensaiada, eu, Harry e Matthew éramos os únicos que aprendíamos em pouco tempo.

- Cory, preste atenção na virada... - Porém Cory era a pessoa mais difícil para aprender a coreografia. Ele e Kevin. Não era como se Kevin demorasse para aprender, mas ele precisava de dupla atenção, já que a dança seria feita na cadeira de rodas.

- Pelo visto estamos tendo problemas aqui... - Ryan entrou no estúdio e todos deliraram. O empresário estava visitando pouco as filmagens pois estavam com uma nova idéia de série em mente. Ele havia falado comigo se eu queria ser o protagonista, junto com Chris, mas preferimos ficar em Glee. Cantar era o que gostávamos de fazer.

- Adivinha... - Cory falou, rindo ao desistir de acertar o passo.

- Cory, dois anos e você ainda não aprendeu? - Ryan deu seu casaco para Zach segurar e fez o mesmo passo que o ator estava tentando. Todos aplaudiram. - Começamos as gravações atrasadas, precisamos que vocês aprendam essa coreografia o mais rápido possível.

- Eu tento. - Cory tentou fazer mais uma vez, e outra, e outra. - Mas não consigo.

- Céus, Cory. - Lea falou, se sentando no chão.

- Até eu já aprendi a sua parte. - Zombou Chris e fez em apenas uma tentativa. Envolvia um giro, um pulo e algumas trocas de pernas, aonde Cory sempre acabava tropeçando.

- É isso, gente. - Ryan pegou seu casaco novamente. - São oficialmente 00:00 e estou declarando o acampamento de dança de glee. Ninguém sai da Paramount até que, no mínimo, três coreografias sejam aprendidas.

- Mas aonde estão nossos trailers? - Perguntou Dianna, ajudando Lea a se levantar.

- A fox retirou durante o hiato e acho que esqueceu de devolver... Sobre isso, fiquem tranquilos. - Ryan saiu do salão, deixando todos confusos.

- Vocês ouviram o chefe. Temos mais duas apresentações para ensaiar. E 1... 2... 3. - Zach começou a ensinar, e mais uma vez, Cory errou.

- Que tal um intervalo? - Sugeri depois de mais meia hora tentando fazer Cory acertar o mesmo passo de hoje cedo. Era tarde e todos estavam cansados. Todos concordaram.

- Tudo bem. Em duas horas quero vocês aqui, e Cory, que tal usar esse tempo livre para treinar? - Zach saiu exausto do estúdio, assim como nós.

Quando pisamos no estacionamento da Paramount nos deparamos com uma cena inusitada. O lugar estava deserto e os portões estavam fechados. Ryan realmente falava sério sobre não sairmos dali.

- Gente... - Amber tirou nossa atenção dos portões. - Tem barracas aqui.

- Pelo menos isso. - Cory correu para onde Amber estava, assim todos fizemos. Haviam algumas barracas com nomes. A primeira estava escrita FINCHEL, aonde Lea e Cory entraram para descansar. A segunda, BRITTANA, onde o casal fez o mesmo. Por um segundo eu sorri procurando uma barraca aonde estivesse escrito "KLAINE", mas para minha decepção, as outras barracas eram separadas.

Após cada um entrar em sua barraca, qual a minha ficava muito longe da de Chris, resolvi me deitar naquele colchão de ar e descansar um pouco. Minhas pernas estavam duras e doídas depois de um dia daqueles. O único momento bom foi quando eu senti a boca de Chris na minha. Céus, tínhamos mesmo terminado?

Meia hora. É o tempo que eu estava naquela barraca sem conseguir dormir. Me virava em todas as posições e nunca achava uma confortável. Teríamos que gravar em poucos minutos e eu ainda não havia pregado os olhos. Do lado de fora eu ouvia silêncio, provavelmente todos estariam dormindo naquela hora.

* * *

**N/A: Resolvi editar essa parte do lemon. Vocês lembram quando eu disse que estava sem vontade de escrever um lemon detalhado? Tudo mudou. Resolvi fazer um lemon tão hard que vocês vão implorar para não terem lido.**

* * *

Que se dane, pensei.

Saí da minha barraca, sentindo um vento passar por meu rosto. Caminhei entre as barracas até chegar aonde eu queria chegar. KURT estava escrito na parte de fora. Dei um sorriso enorme pensando no que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Subi o zíper e entrei na barraca, encontrando um Chris Colfer dormindo, usando um casaco como cobertor. Involuntariamente eu sorri ao ver aquela cena. Ele parecia tão delicado. Entrei na barraca e fechei o zíper, sem acordar Chris, ou pelo menos, acordar totalmente.

Chris gemeu alguma coisa e se virou no colchão, porém não abriu os olhos. Me deitei ao seu lado, colocando minha mão em sua cintura e roubando um beijo daqueles lábios dorminhocos.

Demorou um tempo até que Chris correspondesse meu beijo.

- Darren... – Sussurrou.

- Você conhece meu beijo. – Me separei vendo um sorriso crescer no rosto de Chris, enquanto ele abria os olhos e me via.

- Isso é um ótimo jeito de acordar. – O castanho disse procurando recuperar o ar que eu havia roubado. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu não sei, só senti que precisava vir. – Chris deu um sorriso sincero e também sentou, ainda sonolento. Só eu sei como ele ficava lindo com sono.

- Termina com Mia.

- O quê? – Me assustei quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Não por eu não querer, mas por Chris querer.

- Começamos nossa amizade colorida porque eu tinha namorado e você também, agora eu não tenho mais... E você disse que terminaria com ela por mim... E eu quero ficar com você pra valer agora.

Não queria mais ouvir Chris falar nada. Foi só ouvir ele falar que queria ficar comigo que eu já sabia o que fazer. Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e o puxei para um beijo, o mais apaixonado que tivemos até agora. Quando eu havia falado para ele terminar com Max, ele desviou a conversa, mas agora fora ele quem pedia.

Eu sabia o que fazer, iria terminar com Mia. Não agora, porque tinha uma coisa muito melhor a fazer. Enquanto ainda dava o melhor beijo de todos fui inclinando Chris, até ele encostar suas costas no colchão.

- Estamos no set. – Ele me avisou adivinhando o que viria pela frente.

- Eu não me importo. Só quero amar você. – Falei voltando a beijar aquela boca que agora me pertencia. Não era um beijo urgente, muito pelo contrário, era um beijo que eu podia jurar encontrar Chris.

Me separei do beijo com um sorriso nos lábios. Tal sorriso qual eu não conseguia evitar, e Chris estava na mesma situação. Aproveitei que estávamos separados e tirei sua camiseta branca.

- Tá frio. – Chris resmungou fazendo beicinho. E realmente estava. Ryan era louco de nos deixar dormir no estacionamento da Fox sem sequer um cobertor.

- Vem comigo. – O puxei pela mão para fora da barraca.

- Adiantou muito. – Chris se encolhia abraçado ao meu braço, o vento gelado batia na gente. O abracei e demos alguns passos, chegando a meu carro. Desativei o alarme pedindo para que ninguém acordasse com o barulho e deitei Chris no banco de trás. – No carro? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Aproveitei que estava em pé e retirei minha camiseta antes de entrar no carro também, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Melhor assim? – Aproximei meu rosto do dele, sentindo sua respiração pesada.

- Muito melhor.

E eu me perdi naqueles olhos azuis e naquelas sardas que Chris tinha. Eu nunca estive tão apaixonado por alguém em toda minha vida. Lábios se tocando, pele se tocando, porém, não o suficiente. Foi difícil mas eu consegui tirar a calça de Chris, assim como a minha também.

Chris sorria o tempo todo, o que me fazia mais focado em fazê-lo sentir prazer. Passava as mãos por aquela pele branca enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Chris jogava a cabeça para trás pedindo por mais e mais, foi quando eu senti sua ereção tocando minha coxa.

Capturei aquela boca com sede, aquela boca qual eu nunca mais queria longe da minha. Só eu sei qual era o tamanho da força que eu fazia para não beijar aqueles lábios na frente das pessoas, mas isso acabaria. Logo eu e Chris poderíamos assumir que estávamos juntos e nada disso nos atrapalharia.

Ficamos um tempo trocando beijos sedentos até estarmos realmente prontos para fazer amor. Não era sexo, era amor. Parei de beija-lo pois queria lhe falar uma coisa.

- Chris, eu a...

- Eu sei.

- Eu ia falar que eu achava que era hora de começarmos... – Rimos por alguns segundos. – Mas a outra frase vale também. – Capturei os lábios de Chris novamente. Céus, como aquele carro era apertado e deixava as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

Me ajoelhei no banco, tirando minha cueca e vendo Chris me encarar com um olhar apaixonado, sentando no banco e tirando sua cueca também. Deixamos o resto de nossas roupas no chão enquanto eu me encaixava no meio das pernas de Chris e voltamos a nos beijar, dessa vez com nossas ereções se tocando e provocando um prazer enorme.

Tentei novamente achar uma posição naquele banco, mas era algo difícil.

- Você precisa comprar um carro maior. – Chris falou meio que sem ar e eu gargalhei um pouco alto, me encaixando finalmente e voltando a pegar os lábios de Chris.

- Ah, merda. – Sussurrei durante um beijo.

- Qual o problema? – Chris perguntou ofegante enquanto eu procurava algo nos bolsos da minha calça. Não respondi, apenas continuei procurando. Não encontrei, então me levantei e me inclinei para a parte da frente do carro, procurando algo no porta-luvas. – O que foi, Darren?

- Você por acaso teria alguma camisinha aí? – Falei em um tom desistente.

- Não... – Falou Chris se sentando.

- Merda. – Procurei pela minha camiseta no chão do carro. Quando a achei, comecei a colocá-la.

- Aonde você vai?

- Sair no frio, com uma ereção enorme pedir para alguém do cast se eles tem alguma camisinha, e certamente eles me perguntariam "para usar com quem?" e eu teria que responder. Cory sabe sobre a gente? Talvez ele tenha uma. – Coloquei minha calça e saí do carro correndo até a barraca aonde estavam Cory e Lea.

- Ei, alguém. – Falei um pouco baixo, não querendo acordar o resto do elenco. Depois de alguns segundos Cory coloca a cabeça pra fora da barraca.

- Fala, Darren.

- Eu queria saber... se você... teria uma... camisinha... pra me dar. – Falei encarando o chão, corando. Cory gargalhou um pouco.

- Eu também estava procurando uma, cara.

- E você sabe quem tem? – Falei corando mais ainda. Que situação. Cory negou com a cabeça e então eu saí de lá, antes que ficasse mais vermelho do que já estava.

Abri a porta do carro e encontrei Chris mexendo no celular.

- Ninguém tem. – Entrei e me sentei ao lado dele.

- Vem cá. - Chris me puxou pela camisa e capturou meus lábios em um beijo calmo. – Não precisa de camisinha.

- V-você tem certeza? – Seria a primeira vez que faríamos sexo sem camisinha.

- Eu confio em você, e acho que você confia em mim. Não precisa camisinha, ou melhor, eu não quero camisinha. – Chris falou um pouco rouco e eu amei ainda mais aquele cara na minha frente. Aproveitei que estava com seus lábios perto do meu e o puxei para mais um beijo.

Chris tirou a camiseta que eu havia acabado de colocar junto com minha calça e nos ajeitamos no banco, ainda de lábios colados. Levantei um pouco o quadril de Chris, e comecei a roçar meu membro em sua entrada. Senti um suspiro longo e o beijo se cessar com Chris olhando pra mim com aquele olhar que ele sempre me joga.

Posicionei meu membro na entrada de Chris e forcei para entrar. Assim que ele já estava a caminho, me deitei por Chris e lhe dei um selinho. Quanto mais eu forçava, mais as mãos de Chris arranhavam minhas costas. Estava doendo, claro que estava, mas ele achou um jeito de descontar sua dor. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, forcei e meu pênis já estava todo dentro de Chris.

Pude ver seus olhos se fechando e sentir suas mãos apertando meu ombro. Comecei a beijá-lo pra ver se a dor amenizava, e então os arranhões ficaram menos freqüentes. Era a primeira vez que eu sentia Chris sem nenhuma proteção, e pode parecer besteira ou não, mas era totalmente diferente. Eu não sabia se a melhor coisa era sentir Chris ou se era saber que ele confiava em mim o suficiente pra isso.

Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto de Chris, o beijando calmamente e começando a me movimentar. Já os braços de Chris estavam nas minhas costas, me arranhando conforme a dor começava, porém logos os arranhões foram se tornando dedos pressionando meu corpo contra o dele.

Eu entrava e saía de Chris, e o castanho parecia estar adorando. Nesse momento o vidro do carro já estava totalmente embaçado com nossas respirações.

- Dare. – Chris sussurrava com os olhos cerrados. Eu apenas fiquei o observando. Boca semi-aberta, olhos serrados, respiração lenta. Chris Colfer conseguia ser ainda mais lindo durante o sexo.

Eu não estava por menos. Sentia meus olhos se fecharem sozinhos a cada vez que eu entrava em Chris, sentia meus braços tremerem e meu corpo se encher de suor, mesmo a temperatura estando negativa do lado de fora. Comecei a aumentar os ritmos das entradas e Chris passou a me apertar mais forte contra si.

- Chris. – Falei como automático, avisando que eu estava quase chegando ao meu ápice e Chris apenas sorriu, mexendo seu quadril intencionalmente. Comecei a aumentar a velocidade então, quase fazendo Chris bater com a cabeça na porta do carro. – Chrisssss. – Falei como um sussurro inaudível, e eu tinha finalmente me despejado dentro de Chris.

O castanho apenas sorriu quando eu me deitei em cima de si, tentando me recuperar do que havia acabado de acontecer. Saí de Chris um pouco depois, e o ator ainda mantinha aquele sorriso.

- O que foi? – Perguntei sorrindo também.

- Só apreciando a sensação de finalmente sentir você dentro de mim, sem proteção nem nada. – Chris sorria, certamente lembrando de como era ser preenchido por um líquido por dentro.

- Nós temos que voltar para a barraca. – Falei me ajoelhando no banco.

- Não agora. – Chris me puxou novamente para cima dele, iniciando outro beijo lento.


	24. YOU ARE HAVING MY BABY

Durante todo o ensaio eu e Chris dávamos alguma desculpa para ficarmos perto ou nos esbarrar. A maioria percebeu que estava acontecendo alguma coisa ali, mas somente Cory entendia o que era. As vezes ele me lançava um sorriso um pouco malicioso e eu só corava, retribuindo o sorriso. Se ele não sabia antes, agora ele sabe.

- São 07:30 da manhã e vocês conseguiram. Três coreografias. - Disse Zach nos aplaudindo. - Vocês precisam de um banho, imediatamente. Ryan me informou que seus trailers já estão no devido lugar, prontos.

Vi algumas pessoas saírem correndo, outras comemorando. Eu fui um dos que fiz as duas coisas. Saí correndo até meu trailer e creio que Chris veio atrás de mim.

- Hora de estrear o novo trailer. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido assim que chegamos na porta. Apenas sorri e passei a mão na maçaneta, abrindo e encontrando tudo o que eu não queria encontrar. Mia.

- Darren! - Ela pulou nos meus braços, me abraçando. Olhei para Chris, que revirou os olhos mas continuou ali.

- Oi Mia.

- Você não dormiu em casa ontem, então vim ver o que tinha acontecido. - Se afastou do abraço e jogou um olhar simpático para Chris, que retribuiu.

- Eu devo ter esquecido de te mandar mensagem... - Mia entrou no trailer esperando que eu entrasse também, porém fiquei receoso de deixar Chris ali fora.

- Entre vocês dois, tenho uma notícia que vai deixar todos felizes.

Olhei para Chris e ele assentiu com a cabeça. O que de mal poderia por vir? Entramos e nos sentamos. Eu ao lado de Mia e Chris em nossa frente.

- E então, qual é a grande notícia? - Chris perguntou desinteressado, enquanto pegava seu celular.

- Primeiro eu quero saber como foi o dia de vocês. - Disse em um tom sínico. Eu conhecia Mia, ela nunca fora assim. A morena estava armando alguma coisa.

- Bom, eu cheguei no estúdio, gravei e dormi, e dancei e agora estou aqui. Me conta logo a notícia, Mia. - Falei impaciente.

- Como foi o seu maravilhoso dia, Chris? - Ela tinha um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Bom, vou detalhar pra você... - Chris guardou seu celular e começou a falar no mesmo tom de voz que Mia usava. Coisa boa não iria dar. - Eu acordei pronto para vir gravar, afinal, sou muito famoso e tenho milhares, senão milhões de fãs. Logo de manhã estacionei meu carro na minha vaga aqui no estúdio e fui conversar com a minha amiga Lea. Depois twittei somente uma foto qualquer e causei a maior revolução nos meus fãs, por que como eu disse, eu tenho muitos porque tenho uma fama de verdade. - Essa doeu. - Depois eu gravei uma cena de beijo com seu namorado, que durou uma hora a gravação, e infelizmente vai ao ar apenas alguns segundos. Depois eu encontrei mais amigos, do mesmo nível de fama que o meu e conversamos. Recebi algumas ligações dos meus agentes por que como eu disse, sou muito famoso...

- Já entendemos essa parte, Chris. - Falei sorrindo e o castanho continuou.

- Então fui obrigado a dormir aqui no estúdio, o que não foi tão ruim porque tive uma noite perfeita. Dormi igual a um bebê e por incrível que pareça, não senti nenhum frio essa noite porque eu estava em um lugar bem quente enquanto dormia. Depois eu acordei e fui ensaiar uma das maiores coreografias que já ensaiei, sem dificuldades, porque sou muito bom no que eu faço e não preciso ficar mudando de emprego a cada semana. - Se referiu a Mia, que fazia isso. - Então depois disso fui dispensado e iria passar um tempo com meu melhor amigo, Darren Criss que também é muito famoso, mas fui interrompido por alguém e aqui estou.

- Dia bem corrido o seu... - Zombou Mia.

- E eu ganho tanto pra isso. - Chris soltou um sorriso falso. Eu nunca havia visto nenhum dos dois desse jeito, um provocando o outro. Era melhor colocar um ponto final naquela briga.

- Bom, que dia legal o seu, Chris. - Falei desviando os olhares raivosos pra mim.

- Você não vai me perguntar como foi meu dia? - Perguntou Mia voltando a olhar para Chris.

- Sinceramente, eu não queria. Mas sou educado, então... Como foi seu dia, Bia?

Eu estava adorando aquilo. Era como se Chris estivesse tentando marcar território, e esse território no caso seria eu. Minha cabeça ficava igual em uma partida de ping-pong, olhando para um lado e outro.

- Eu acordei nua na minha cama, nos meus lençóis de seda, no meu apartamento... - Chris a interrompeu.

- Na verdade, o apartamento é do Darren, mas continue.

- Como eu estava dizendo, no meu apartamento. Nua, porque eu e Darren dormimos assim. Acordei com um sorriso no rosto, então fui para cozinha preparar algo para comer quando vi que minhas correspondências já estavam endereçadas para minha nova casa...

Senti meu celular vibrar e era uma mensagem de Chris: _"E depois a minha rotina que é chata." _Sorri e voltei a prestar atenção em Mia.

- Depois fui até a locadora que assinei contrato com minha banda, que por sinal, está entre o TOP10 de Los Angeles. - O rosto que Chris fazia a cada palavra que Mia falava era a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que ele quisesse ouvir na face da terra. - Eu iria gravar algumas músicas mas não me senti bem e resolvi ir pra casa, aonde me senti pior ainda. Estranhei aqueles enjôos e tontura e resolvi procurar algum remédio em casa. Acabei achando uns de dores de cabeça e tomei, mas não adiantava. Então eu comecei a me preocupar de verdade. Fui a farmácia.

- Que vida mais agitada, Mia. - Chris brincou e eu gargalhei, mas parei depois de receber um olhar de reprovação de Mia, que continuou a contar a história.

- Chegando lá o farmacêutico mediu minha pressão, minha febre e tudo estava normal, foi quando ele perguntou como era minha vida sexual. Eu achei que ele estava dando em cima de mim, então tratei de falar que eu era namorada do Darren Criss, e por sinal, ele é muito fã seu. Então ele perguntou quando eu tinha menstruado pela ultima vez... - OH, OH. - E eu realmente parei para pensar, quando será que tinha sido?

Chris começou a prestar mais atenção no que Mia falava.

- Então eu respondi "ué, boa pergunta". Peguei meu celular e chequei no calendário, e minha menstruação está atrasada. Mas não é algo grande, apenas algumas semanas.

- Quantas semanas? - Perguntei atônito, automático.

- Três.

- E eu pensei que você tinha engordado mesmo. - Chris se levantou, no mesmo estado que eu. - Que sorte pra você, mamãe.

- Eu ainda não fiz o teste. Comprei um pra fazer junto com o Darren aqui, mas obrigada. - Disse lançando um sorriso à Chris.

Com meu olhar vago eu virei meu rosto para Christopher que me deu uma olhada rápida e saiu do trailer. Mia Swier, eu nunca te odiei mais.

* * *

**N/A: **Culpem acima de tudo OTTO E JOÃO VICTOR. Escrevi esse capítulo por causa deles.


	25. CONGRATS, DAD

**CONGRATS, DAD - CHAPTER 25**

Três minutos. Era o tempo que dizia na maldita caixinha daquele maldito teste de gravidez. Maldita possível gravidez. Maldita todas as coisas que estão tentando me separar de Chris.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer era deixar Mia sozinha naquele banheiro e ir procurar Chris. Seu rosto quando saiu do trailer era um rosto devastado, um olhar vago. Como se tivesse sido traído pelo seu melhor amigo. Pior, foi traído por mim. Logo agora que as coisas estavam indo bem.

- Vai demorar muito? - Falei impaciente, andando em círculos na porta do banheiro do trailer. - Já deu o tempo.

Mia não respondeu nada, apenas abriu a porta do banheiro com o teste em mãos. Se ficassem dois riscos não significava apenas gravidez, significava fim de carreira, casamento forçado, montar uma família contra a minha vontade. Apenas um risco significava felicidade, alegria, comemoração, eu e Chris.

- E aí, o que diz? - Perguntei enquanto Mia tirava os olhos do palitinho e olhava pra mim, chateada.

- Negativo.

Tentei me esforçar ao máximo para não comemorar, não abraçá-la e sair correndo atrás de Chris.

- Que pena, hein.

- Não por isso. Eu trouxe dois! - Mia tirou outro teste da bolsa e se trancou no banheiro novamente. Um resultado negativo pra ela não estava bom? Ou ela queria ficar grávida naqueles três minutos?

Sentei no sofá, um pouco mais aliviado. Senti algo em meu bolso vibrar e sorri ainda mais do que já estava sorrindo ao ver que era uma mensagem de Chris. No começo fiquei com receio de abrir, mas tomei coragem.

_"Positivo ou Negativo?" _

_"Negativo." _Respondi e continue sorrindo, até ver a porta do banheiro se abrir, revelando Mia novamente segurando o teste.

- Darren...

Ela disse encarando o teste. Me levantei do sofá caminhando até ela, caso ela começasse a chorar ou ter um ataque emocional. Só eu sabia como Mia queria ser mãe. A cada conversa que tínhamos, antes e depois de glee, ela sempre dava um jeito de colocar as palavras "casamento" ou "gravidez" na conversa.

- Mia, só porque você não está grávida dessa vez não signifique que você nunca fique. - Falei enquanto caminhava a ela. A morena retirou seus olhos do teste, voltando-os para mim. Lágrimas caíam dele, normal para uma obcecada por gravidez. O estranho foi que um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Deu positivo. - Ela disse com a voz um pouco embargada.

- O quê? - Falei arregalando meus olhos e tirando o teste de suas mãos a força. Realmente, havia dado dois riscos. - Como? Mas antes... Mas...

Mia correu e pulou nos meus braços. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Uma mosca morta com a boca aberta sem saber o que dizer também.

- Tudo o que planejávamos está virando realidade. - Ela disse feliz em meu ouvido e eu ficava cada vez pior. Fiquei horrível pelo fato de não querer esse filho. Fiquei pior pelo fato de Mia querê-lo. E por Chris. E pela minha carreira. E por tudo.

E em minhas mãos vejo Chris mandar uma mensagem.

_"Ainda bem. Não consegui suportar a idéia de te perder pra Mia de novo."_

Fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo enquanto Mia ainda apertava o abraço e respondi a mensagem de Chris, e senti o pior sentimento que pude sentir na vida.

_"Deu positivo."_

* * *

**N/A: **O capítulo ficou curto porque amanhã tem outro.


	26. THAT'S A PLAN

**CHAPTER 26 - THAT'S A PLAN**

Depois de muito bla bla bla de Mia sobre comprarmos uma casa e começar a decorar o quarto do bebê eu finalmente consegui convencê-la de que era melhor ela ir embora. Odiei Ryan naquele momento por não ter cenas para gravar, ou alguma reunião de emergência ou algo que me tirasse daquele sufoco. Tudo o que eu me perguntava era: Eu, pai?

Esperei ver o carro de Mia sair pelo portão do estúdio e fui procurar Chris. Eu não havia obtido resposta depois daquele "Deu positivo." que o mandei. O procurei por todo o estúdio e ninguém havia sinal de Chris. Ou ele havia ido embora, ou estava em seu trailer.

Resolvi checar o trailer já que o carro de Chris continuava parado em sua vaga. Bati algumas vezes na porta, ninguém deu sinal de vida. Resolvi entrar mesmo assim desde que vi que a porta não estava trancada. Encontrei um Chris Colfer no celular assim que entrei. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e esperei ele terminar a ligação.

- Entendo... Olha, eu tenho que desligar agora... Não. Ok. Max, tenho que desligar. - Max? - Tudo bem, até. Tchau.

Chris desligou seu celular e o deixou em cima da mesa, se sentando no sofá ao meu lado. Ele esperava que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas eu não pude. Apenas o abracei e comecei a chorar. Sim, chorar. Eu que era tão forte, desabei.

Chris entendeu o momento. Por mais que ele tivesse chateado comigo, ou qualquer coisa, ele entendeu. Apenas retribuiu o abraço e ficou alisando meu cabelo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Dare. Tudo vai ficar bem... - Sua voz era vaga, mas eu não conseguia o consolar.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era seu consolo. Fiquei alguns minutos abraçados com Chris, tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Meu choro já havia cessado, então desviei do abraço ficando de frente com Chris.

- Chris... - Peguei sua mão. Eu não sabia por onde começar... - Deu positivo.

- Eu li sua mensagem... - Ele deveria tirar sua mão da minha, deveria sair e se afastar, porém ele só apertou minha mão mais forte ainda. Sempre que eu achava que ele ia fazer zig, ele fazia zag. - Acho que terminamos aqui... Certo?

- NÃO. - Quase gritei. - Eu não quero isso. Você sabe. Eu ia terminar com Mia e... - Chris me interrompeu.

- Você IA terminar com ela, mas ela está grávida de você, Darren. É um filho seu que ela está carregando.

- Eu... não transo com ela faz tempo, Chris. - E era verdade. A última vez que fiz amor com Mia fora a muito tempo atrás, um pouco depois da festa a fantasia da Fox e pelo simples fato de eu ter bebido um pouco mais. Chris soltou minha mão e se levantou, e eu podia jurar que ele estava muito irritado.

- Foi o Espírito Santo então! - Chris levantou as mãos para o alto. - Temos uma concepção emaculada aqui.

- Chris...

- Darren, eu estou tentando levar essa história numa boa... Só peço pra que não minta pra mim. - Seu tom de voz era alto.

- Eu não menti. Eu não transo com ela, e agora ela tá gravida e isso é tudo muito estranho... - Me joguei no sofá, levando minhas mãos ao rosto.

- Você tá querendo dizer que ela forjou o próprio teste de gravidez? Isso é sujo, até pra ela. - O ator se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Ele queria ficar bravo, mas nessa situação eu precisava de um amigo.

- Eu não sei... Ela foi no banheiro. O primeiro teste deu negativo, mas o segundo deu positivo e... Talvez o teste tenha dado errado... - Eu procurava alguma solução pra isso. Ou talvez uma fuga.

- Ela não mentiria sobre isso. É baixo! Mesmo que ela visse que você estava prestes a terminar com ela, Dare. É baixo demais.

- Esse filho vai vir na hora errada. Tenho minha carreira, ela tem a dela. E eu não o quero... Não agora. Não com ela! - E logo meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo. Chris me puxou para outro abraço aonde eu poderia chorar deliberadamente. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Levando em conta o que você falou, sobre ela fingir... É possível que ela tenha forjado o teste? Digo, tem que urinar naquelas coisas... - Chris massageava minhas costas, tentando me fazer melhor.

- Ela pode ter pego um pronto, ou feito algum tipo de feitiçaria lá dentro... - Me separei dos braços quentes de Chris. - Eu tenho certeza que se ela estiver grávida, eu não sou o pai desse filho! Fazem meses que nós não... Você sabe!

- Darren, pensar isso sobre Mia é sujo e baixo... Mas vamos investigar. Mas você sabe que se ela estiver realmente grávida, e se for seu... É o fim de crisscolfer.

- Eu sei... - Falei sentando mais perto de Chris. Encarei aquele rosto por algum tempo e me inclinei com intenção de capturar seus lábios. Interrompido.

- Chris, Darren, hora de gravar. - Disseram batendo na porta do trailer.

- Como eles sempre sabem que você está aqui? - Disse Chris rindo e se levantando. Sorri também e saí do trailer, indo em direção ao figurinista. Eu iria gravar, mas em meus pensamentos eu só imaginava como descobrir se esse filho de Mia era realmente meu.

* * *

Em um celular distante, uma mensagem chega.

_"Eu odeio mentir pra ele desse jeito, Max. Fiz tudo que planejamos, e ele acreditou. Espero que isso dê certo pra gente. Agora faça sua parte. Beijo. –Mia"_

* * *

**N/A: **wowwwwwwwwww!


	27. I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND

**CHAPTER 27 - I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

O dia foi longo. Gravei algumas cenas que pensei que seriam gravadas somente na outra semana, gravei algumas músicas e ensaiei algumas coreografias. Nada muito fora do roteiro que o trabalho oferecia para os funcionários.

Infelizmente, depois daquele momento no trailer, não havia falado com Chris o resto do dia, e quando finalmente chegou o horário de ir para casa, seu carro não estava mais no estúdio.

Suspirei, tentando esquecer que iria chegar em casa e ter que encarar uma Mia louca por causa do suposto bebê. Dirigi meu carro até meu apartamento, tentando ignorar o fato de que horas atrás eu e Chris nos amamos no banco de trás. Entrei no elevador daquele prédio, desejando não encontrar minha "namorada", porém assim que cheguei ao meu andar ouvi suas risadas.

Porém não era somente isso. Ouvi algumas risadas de outras pessoas.

- Oh não. - Falei, girando a maçaneta da porta e encontrando Mia conversando com ninguém menos do que Dona Cerina, vulgo minha mãe.

- Olha quem chegou... - Mia abriu um sorriso, cheio de dentes.

- FILHO! - Gritou a velha mulher, vindo até mim e apertando minhas bochechas. Não é como se eu não gostasse de minha mãe, pelo contrário, eu a amo. Mas é que só teria um motivo para ela estar em Los Angeles hoje. - Como está o mais novo papai?

- Você contou a ela?

- Ela é sua mãe, Dare. Achei que ela merecia saber... - Mia disse roubando um selinho dos meus lábios.

Aquela história de bebê estava me enchendo a cabeça. Depositei minha bolsa em cima da mesa da cozinha e me sentei junto com elas na sala.

- Sobre o que vocês conversavam? - Perguntei, passando a mão em meus cabelos que ainda estavam cheios de gel.

- Eu estava perguntando qual nome vocês dariam à criança... - Disse minha mãe, sorrindo. Por um momento eu realmente desejei que Mia estivesse grávida. Fazia anos que eu não via minha mãe tão contente.

- Se for menino, eu estava pensando em Nicholas... Se fosse menina eu queria Jule. - Mia estava animada. Sob a mesa de centro estavam algumas revistas sobre bebês e até algumas roupinhas.

Continuei conversando, porém meu cérebro se desligou da parte de se importar com a conversa. Eu estava com a cabeça em um mundo totalmente diferente, só despertei quando minha mãe estalou alguns dedos diante meu rosto.

- Darren, você está bem, filho?

- Estou... É só que esse lance todo de filho... - Levei minha cabeça às mãos, tentando absorver o fato de que eu, Darren Criss, terei um herdeiro.

- Tudo vai ficar bem! - Ela pegou minha mão e me deu um sorriso sincero. Sincero demais que me fez perceber que eu não deveria mentir para ela. Se alguém nesse mundo pudesse saber a verdade, seria dona Cerina.

- Mãe... - Senti meus olhos marejarem. - Eu amo outra pessoa. Lembra como cresci em um bairro aonde aprendi que a orientação sexual era o que menos importava? E como eu sempre falava que me apaixonaria por alguém, e não por um gênero? Eu me apaixonei por Chris. - Falava sussurrando, com medo de que Mia escutasse da cozinha, enquanto preparava o jantar.

- Ele gosta de você também? - Ela parecia não se importar.

- Sim. Só que com todo esse lance de bebê... E tem Mia.

- Céus, Darren. Eu nunca gostei dessa garota. Ela é mais cínica que aquela sua tia Faya, irmã do seu pai. E você já viu o tamanho daquele queixo? É anormal!

Levantei minha cabeça, encarando minha mãe com um sorriso nos lábios. Ah, aquela mulher me fazia tão bem. Sorri diante algumas lágrimas correndo meu rosto, quais minha mãe fez questão de enxugar.

- E eu nem sei como isso foi acontecer... Nós não transamos há meses... E Chris pareceu tão solidário com tudo isso, porém eu sei que ele está quebrado...

Me perdi quando minha mãe circulou seus braços em mim, me puxando para um abraço apertado. Colo de mãe: tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

- Nós vamos resolver isso, tudo bem? - Senti-me acariciado na cabeça. Cafuné que eu gostava tanto. - Vamos confrontar Mia, conversar com Chris... Vamos resolver sua vida, ok?

- Okay. - Respondi baixo, me deixando ser acariciado por minha mãe.

[...]

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar? - Perguntei, levando minha mãe até a porta. - Temos um quarto sobrando.

- Não, obrigada. Deixei Charles no hotel com Chuck, e acho que não foi uma boa ideia... - Minha mãe deu um beijo em Mia, e logo deu um em minha testa. - Venha nos visitar.

Foi a última coisa que falou antes de sumir no corredor. Fechei a porta e segui para o quarto, pronto para dormir e nunca mais acordar diante de tanta informação nova em minha vida. Infelizmente, Mia me seguiu.

- Já falei que adoro sua mãe? - Disse preparando a cama para nos deitarmos. - Deveríamos nos encontrar mais!

- Ela te adora também. - Falei, rindo em minha cabeça. Minha mãe nunca gostou de Mia, não era novidade pra mim, claro que antes era em segredo, porém agora Dona Cerina havia se libertado.

- Deveríamos encontrar meus pais em Ohio e contar pra eles da novidade também. - Mia se juntou comigo na cama, pedindo beijo. Ignorei, fingindo que não vi.

- Mia, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Falei, ligando meu abajur.

- Claro. - Mia havia se sentado na cama, eu também.

- Como você está grávida se a última vez que transamos tem... meses? - Falei, observando-a. O quarto estava escuro, eu não via seu rosto. Apenas ouvia sua respiração um pouco abalada.

- Algumas semanas atrás você chegou um pouco "animado" demais da festa que teve com o pessoal do elenco, e acabamos na cama... Você não se lembra?

Realmente, eu havia ído nessa festa e bebido um pouco, porém não lembro de ter feito sexo com Mia. Porém não lembro também de ter chego em casa depois daquela festa toda.

- Me lembro. Só queria ter certeza... - Falei, sem entender. Apaguei o abajur e me virei ao lado contrário de Mia, tentando evitá-la.

- Seremos uma família muito feliz. - Sentia Mia me abraçar por trás. Maldita hora para Mia ficar grávida. Porém eu ainda iria investigar melhor essa situação toda.

- Muito feliz. - Falei suspirando, até cair no sono.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz páscoa! {=^.^=}


	28. ALL TRUE

**CHAPTER 28 - ALL TRUE**

- Darren? - Chris perguntou enquanto entrava pela porta do pequeno restaurante. Era tarde da noite, e só estávamos nós dois ali. - Me chamou?

Assenti com a cabeça e esperei o castanho sentar na mesa que eu estava - Eu queria falar com você sobre o que eu escutei um tempo atrás, mas acabei esquecendo... Você voltou a falar com Max?

Vi Chris quase engasgar enquanto me olhava com os olhos arregalados. - Como...

- Eu escutei você no telefone com ele... E então, Chris, você voltou a falar com ele?

- Darren... - Chris pegou minha mão sob a mesa. - Digamos que... sim?

- Que bom. Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. - Falei ironicamente tirando um celular do bolso. Chris estranhou, sabendo que não era o meu.

- Como?

- Eu acordei ontem, e achei isso... - Joguei um celular em direção a Chris, que ficou me olhando com cara confusa. - É o celular de Mia.

- E porquê está com você?

- Leia as mensagens.

- Darren, eu não vou ler as mensagens da sua namorada. - Chris apontou o celular em minha direção. - Foi pra isso que você me chamou aqui? É difícil achar taxi na cidade essas horas, sabia?

- Você não vai ler? Eu leio então. - Peguei o aparelho nas mãos e comecei.

- Darren... - Chris disse pausadamente, como se não quisesse ouvir, porém ignorei. Ele precisava ouvir.

- A primeira mensagem é dias antes de ela me contar da gravidez. "Max? É a Mia. Você lembra na festa na casa do Ryan quando você disse que se eu precisasse de ajuda, era só te ligar? Estou precisando. Me liga quando der." - O rosto de Chris se transformou totalmente. Franzindo o cenho, ele cruzou as pernas, esperando que eu continuasse. - E tem outra dela, horas depois. "Não sei se consigo sair agora. Darren volta daqui a pouco do set. Vou tentar. Bjs, até daqui a pouco." Seguido de uma mensagem de Max, "Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim."

- Não estou entendendo... - Chris falou, se ajeitando na cadeira enquanto dispensava a garçonete vindo fazer nossos pedidos.

- Mensagem dela, "Você já conseguiu?", mensagem dele "Não é tão fácil de se achar essas coisas, sabia?". Dois dias depois ele mandou "Consegui. Me encontre no mesmo lugar de semana passada."

- Conseguiu o quê? - Chris perguntou aflito.

- Mensagem de Mia, no dia que ela contou pra gente "Estou indo lá agora, me deseje sorte.", mais tarde naquele dia ela mandou "Deu certo. Faça sua parte."

Chris estava de boca aberta, não sabendo o que falar. Horas atrás quando eu havia acordado com o barulho de mensagens vindas do celular de Mia e havia pego para ler a mensagem que havia chego, eu estava do mesmo jeito.

- Outra mensagem dela, "Ligou pra ele?". Ele respondeu que sim, e que estava indo na sua casa... Ele foi na sua casa? - Chris assentiu com a cabeça lentamente. - "Deu tudo certo. Digamos que tenha dado até mais que o esperado."

Olhei para Chris que revirou os olhos.

- Foi então quando a Mia perguntou "Como assim?" e ele respondeu "Vamos somente falar que você conseguiu o que queria, e eu consegui o que queria."

- Darren...

- Não, espera, tem mais. Mensagem de ontem. Mia mandou "Só queria agradecer por ter sido tão legal comigo, obrigada.", e Max respondeu "Você me fez voltar com Chris, eu que te agradeço." Voltar, Chris, sério?

- Darren, eu posso exp- O interrompi.

- Tem mais uma mensagem, de Max. "Quando precisar de um teste de gravidez positivo de novo é só me chamar."

- Teste de gravidez positivo? Então quer dizer que ela não...

- Não.

Chris levantou as sobrancelhas em espanto. Eu havia feito a mesma reação há horas atrás.

- Eu não fiquei com raiva de Mia por mentir pra mim, pelo contrário, eu até gostei. É um dos motivos pelo qual eu vou terminar com ela hoje.

- Você o quê? - Engasgou Chris novamente.

- Eu vou terminar com ela hoje... - Olhei no meu relógio. - Na verdade, agora.

Fui em direção ao estacionamento, deixando Chris sozinho naquele restaurante. O fato dele ter voltado com Max não havia me confortado nem um pouco, mas eu sabia que se tive ele uma vez, eu teria a segunda.

- Darren, espera. - Escutei Chris gritar atrás de mim no estacionamento e correr até aonde eu estava quase entrando no carro. - Você não quer deixar pra terminar com ela depois e ir pra minha casa agora?

Sorri para Chris e assenti com a cabeça. Deixei o castanho entrar no meu carro, já que ele havia vindo de taxi, e dirigi até sua casa. Durante o caminho Chris ficou acariciando minha coxa e as vezes sorria enquanto olhava pra mim. Finalmente nos assumiríamos.

O caminho até a casa de Chris foi longo e perturbador. Parecia que nunca iria chegar, porém finalmente chegamos. Saí do carro como se corresse contra o tempo, tentando recuperar tudo o que havia perdido.

Assim que a porta do hall fora fechada, meus lábios já haviam sido tomados por Chris em um beijo quente. Não consegui entender como eu havia ficado tanto tempo longe dele. O guiei até o sofá, aonde me deitei por cima do seu corpo.

- Vamos para o quarto. - Ele sussurrou enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço.

- Não dá. - Respondi ofegante, não deixando de fazer o que eu estava fazendo.

- Darren, começamos tudo isso lá... - Chris falou de olhos fechados, quase se entregando ao prazer. - Por favor... - Quase sussurrou essa última parte.

- Desse jeito que você pede... - Voltei a beijar Chris nos lábios, tentando conter minha vontade de ficar ali mesmo no sofá. Então nos levantamos, não deixando de nos beijar e caminhamos até o quarto.

Seria uma noite para matar a saudade.


	29. REGRETS

**CHAPTER 29 - REGRETS**

Assim que abrimos a porta do quarto, Chris me jogou na cama. Com o impacto, eu acabei deitando, e antes que pudesse pensar me levantar, Chris já estava em cima de mim me beijando e me provocando.

Chris sequer se importou o fato de ter voltado com o antigo namorado e então continuamos nos beijando. Como se a ultima vez que tivéssemos feito amor fosse há anos. Um lapso de memória me veio à cabeça, de nossa primeira vez, aqui nesse quarto.

- Eu sou louco por você. - Falei assim que Chris começava a beijar meu pescoço, num rítmo alucinante. Chris somente sorriu e continuou seu trabalho ali, e cada vez eu ficava mais e mais excitado.

- Roupas. - Ele falou separando seus lábios do meu pescoço e começando a desabotoar sua própria camisa. Aproveitei que ele havia saído de cima de mim e tirei minha camiseta.

Agora, ambos de peito nu, excitados e cheios de vontade voltamos a nos beijar, só que dessa vez eu havia virado Chris na cama, ficando por cima do castanho. Seu quadril mexia por debaixo do meu, me enlouquecendo. Chris Colfer, você é mau.

Senti suas mãos em minhas costas, me lembrando de nossa ultima vez, no carro. Eu suspirava enquanto a boca de Chris estava na minha. Aquele beijo que era urgente e nervoso ainda sim conseguia ser um beijo apaixonado. Não era muito molhado, não era muito desesperado... Era o suficiente.

Senti minhas calças serem retiradas por Chris no mesmo momento que o castanho me virava na cama. Deixei minhas costas serem tocadas pelo colchão, e fechei meus olhos. Chris descia um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço até meu abdomen.

- Chris... - Sussurrei e quando abri os olhos vi o castanho tirando seu cinto e abrindo o zíper de sua calça. Acabei encarando sua boxer branca, que naquele corpo pálido ficava mais perfeita ainda.

Minha boxer vermelha - sempre usava as vermelhas desde que Chris falou que eu ficava bem com elas - já estava quase sendo rasgada por meu pênis ereto. Chris apenas olhava e sorria diante minha situação.

Puxei ele novamente para a cama e voltamos a nos beijar. Mãos procurando lugares para tocar. Braços. Costas. Peito. Depois de poucos segundos nos beijando sabíamos que não aguentaríamos ficar muito ali. Levei meus dedos até a barra da cueca de Chris, que fez a mesma coisa comigo. Deslizamos um a cueca do outro até a altura do joelho, aonde conseguíamos tirar nós mesmos.

Tesão. Foi a palavra que descreveu o momento que nossos membros se tocaram. O beijo só tomou mais forma e nossos corpos estavam mais colados do que nunca. Levantei da cama procurando minha calça no chão a fim de pegar uma camisinha na carteira. Claro que da última vez havíamos feito sem, e fora ótimo, porém a camisinha dava lubrificação, que era melhor pra Chris.

Assim que me virei, já com a camisinha colocada no meu pênis encontrei Chris deitado na cama, meio que se escondendo.

- Você está com vergonha? - Falei sorrindo e caminhando de joelhos até Chris na cama.

- É...

- Chris, eu amo fazer sexo com você... - Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, puxando-o para um selinho. - Eu amo te beijar... - Dei outro selinho. - E amo te ver nu... Você é perfeito.

Chris deu um sorriso adorável e se inclinou para começar um beijo calmo e terno. Agora, com mais romantismo e menos selvageria, deitei Chris e me posicionei no meio de suas pernas, não separando nossos lábios. E foi assim que pressionei a entrada de Chris, ainda nos beijando.

O castanho não deu nenhum sinal para parar, então continuei pressionando meu membro dentro de sua entrada enquanto suas pernas circulavam meu quadril. Uma vez que estava todo dentro de Chris e o castanho já havia se acostumado com a idéia, comecei a me movimentar.

Todas as vezes que eu fazia sexo com Chris era algo novo. Sempre uma sensação diferente. Algo que me preenchia e me trazia paz. Deitei meu peito sob o dele e nos beijamos, conforme eu entrava e saía dentro de Chris. Como eu amo aquele garoto!

- Hmf... - Chris soltava durante os beijos, tentando se segurar. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, fazendo arranhões mostrando o quão excitado ele estava.

Algumas estocadas mais fortes, algumas gotas de suor escorrendo por nossos corpos. Mais beijos quentes e eu finalmente gozei. Saí de dentro de Chris e me deitei ao seu lado, devastado com tamanha vontade de fazer de novo, e de novo e de novo.

Encontrei Chris de olhos fechados, suspirando. E por um momento me lembrei de todas as vezes que fizemos amor. Era sempre assim. Chris nunca ganhava nada pra si.

- O que você está pensando? - Disse Chris abrindo os olhos ao me ver novamente deitado por cima do seu corpo. Apenas abri um sorriso e fui traçando um caminho de beijos do seu pescoço, até seu peito, seu abdomên, chegando ao seu umbigo... - Darren...

Fiquei de frente com o membro do castanho. Só havíamos ído além de sexo uma vez, na festa da fox, quando Chris me surpreendeu com um oral. Desde então, nunca mais. Fechei meus olhos, encarando o desafio da primeira vez que faria aquilo e levei minha boca ao seu pênis.

- Darren. - Ele disse surpreso. Eu apenas levantei meus olhos, encontrando com os deles e continuei o que estava começando a fazer. Lentamente, desci por todo aquele membro, passando a língua e experimentando Chris.

Era estranho, não vou falar que não. Mas ruim não era a palavra que eu procurava naquele momento. Comecei a sugar enquanto subia e descia por Chris, que agarrava os lençóis e fechava os olhos. Sugava e lambia toda a extensão de Chris, que agora levava uma das mãos até meus cabelos cacheados. Eu até estava me acostumando com a idéia de fazer sexo oral em Chris, quando o castanho empurrou seu quadril pra cima e acabou preenchendo minha boca com seu líquido, sem sequer avisar. Pensei rapidamente o que fazer, e acabei engolindo, sentindo o gosto de Chris em mim.

- UAU. - Sussurrou Chris, fechando os olhos enquanto eu subia novamente e me abraçava a ele.

Apertei mais o abraço e deitei minha cabeça sob o peito de Chris. Aquele momento tinha sido perfeito até agora, e só seria superado pela hora que nos assumíssemos a todos.

- Acorda, preguicinha. - Chris jogou um travesseiro em meu rosto, me fazendo acordar. Eu já não estava mais deitado em seu peito, me encontrei sozinho na cama enquanto Chris terminava de se vestir na frente do espelho.

Pressionei meus olhos rapidamente e me levantei, me vestindo também. Enquanto Chris se olhava no espelho, o abracei por trás e encontrei o castanho com um sorriso enorme no rosto. - Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Dare.

Comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, então Chris se virou pra mim capturando meus lábios. Logo suas mãos já estavam em minha nuca e as minhas puxando sua cintura, colando nossos corpos. Caminhei lentamente, levando Chris até a cama, porém o castanho saiu do beijo, sorrindo.

- Você está tentando me levar para a cama novamente, Dare?

- Era minha intenção... - Voltei a abraçá-lo por trás, enquanto o castanho se olhava no espelho. Era como se fôssemos um casal de namorados há anos. - Mas não reclame. Quem queria desesperadamente por sexo era você, ontem. Nem esperou eu terminar com Mia...

Falei me separando do abraço e me arrumando no espelho, uma vez que Chris já havia saído de sua frente. O castanho não respondeu nada, apenas voltou a arrumar a cama de casal. Estranhei sua atitude.

- Chris... - Desviei minha atenção até o castanho, que evitava olhar pra mim. Andei até ele e peguei suas mãos, que suavam. - Por que você não esperou que eu terminasse com Mia?

Chris encarou o chão, depois encarou suas mãos. Olhava para qualquer ponto daquele quarto, menos para mim. - Eu voltei com Max, Dare.

- Eu sei. Mas você vai terminar com ele, não vai?

- Eu voltei com Max... - Chris repetiu, dessa vez me encarando, olhando em meus olhos. - E eu queria que você viesse pra cá o mais rápido suficiente pra esquecer o fato de que... Eu transei com ele...

Meu mundo caiu ali.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo passado ficou meio sem noção por que era pra ser postado junto com esse, e faria mais sentido. De qualquer jeito, desculpa minha sumida repentina, mas é que as semanas de provas começaram e eu estava ficando louca. Depois dessa fanfic, tenho idéia de criar outra com minha amiga **BabyMurphy**, então, é isso mesmo, essa fanfic está acabando... Triste, né? Como esse é o capítulo 29, creio que vá até o 35, 36... Porém novas fanfics virão, ok?


	30. LITTLE CAP

**N/A: **Não quero ouvir vocês reclamando que o capítulo tá pequeno. Reduzi FWB para um capítulo por semana, então esse é como um aviso. Só to avisando aqui, que comecei a escrever uma nova fanfic no NYAH. Sim, ela é KLAINE AU. É baseada no filme Efeito Borboleta. Seria bem legal se vocês lessem._ /historia/353120/Efeito_Borboleta/_

* * *

- Nossa vida tá mais complicada que fanfics, Chris. - Me sentei na cama. Era difícil acreditar que agora que ficaríamos juntos, vinha essa bomba para acabar com minha vida. Max e Chris, transando. Nessa cama. Aonde eu e Chris tivemos nossa primeira vez.

Chris sentou ao meu lado e circulou seu braço por mim. É claro que ele estava arrependido. É claro que sim. Mas será que era o suficiente?

- Quantos anos nós temos? Quinze? - Encarei Chris. - Somos adultos.

O castanho deu um sorriso em alívio e veio descansar sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, em um abraço calmo.

- Vou terminar com Max. - Ele se levantou da cama, pegando o celular.

- E eu com Mia. - Repeti o gesto e liguei para o fixo de nosso apartamento, já que seu celular estava comigo. Torci para que atendesse.

- Alô? Max, você poderia me encontrar no Ville's? Ok. Beijo.

- Mia? Oi. Precisamos conversar, você tem tempo? Ok. Estou indo pra aí. - Desligamos o telefone quase juntos, ambos sorrindo.

Levei meu braço à cintura de Chris, puxando-o para perto antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Começamos um beijo de despedida.

- Depois dessa, vamos nos assumir, certo? - Perguntei, ainda beijando os lábios de Chris. O castanho sussurrou um "sim" e correspondeu meu beijo.

Depois de muito tempo tentando nos separar, finalmente seguimos nossos caminhos. Chris foi até o restaurante com Max e eu estava subindo o elevador, chegando em casa, para contar pra Mia sobre sua mentira e terminar.

Assim que abri a porta, encontrei novamente minha mãe no apartamento. Ela conversava com Mia. De seu lado, a mãe de Mia.

- Dare! - Minha namorada levantou do sofá e veio até mim, roubando um selinho. Apenas me afastei, deixando-a com uma cara preocupada. - O que aconteceu?

- Precisamos conversar. - Sussurrei enquanto acenava para a visita. - Vamos pro quarto.

- Não. Se quiser conversar comigo, vai ter que falar na frente da minha e da sua mãe. - Mia cruzou os braços.

- Você tem certeza? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Tudo bem. Eu descobri que você não está grávida. Que pediu pro Max arranjar um teste positivo pra você. Que me enganou esse tempo todo, não somente a mim, mas também a sua e a minha família. Também descobri que você sempre foi essa mesquinha, e descobri que não te amo mais. E isso já faz um tempo. Quero terminar e quero que saia desse apartamento agora...

Mia e sua mãe me encaravam os olhos arregalados. Minha mãe apenas sorria. Seu garotinho havia crescido.

- Darren... - Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Eu fiz isso porque percebi que estava te perdendo... Por favor...

- Saia! - Gritei.

Mia correu até o quarto, sua mãe a acompanhou. Era questão de horas e eu estaria sozinho novamente.


	31. NO INTERRUPTION

Acordei de um jeito que fazia tempo que não acordava. Feliz. O motivo? Eu estava sozinho. Morando sozinho. Sem namorada, sem ninguém que me prendesse. Bom... Não por muito tempo. Do outro lado da cidade, Chris Colfer estaria solteiro também, esperando apenas por uma notícia.

Fiz minha rotina matinal e logo já estava no meu carro, seguindo para o estúdio. Aquele frio na barriga subia cada vez mais, e eu sorria igual um bobo. O trânsito não facilitou, mas alguns minutos depois de sair do meu apartamento, estava estacionando na Paramount.

- Bom dia, Sr. Criss. - Disse o assistente de câmera ao passar por mim. Assenti com a cabeça e corri até o estúdio. Atrasei alguns minutos, e encontrei todo o cast na sala do coral, prontos para gravar.

- Ryan quer seu couro. - Chris sussurrou assim que entrei correndo até a maquiagem e figurino. Apenas sorri forçado e alguns minutos depois me encontrei no visual de Blaine.

Filmamos a uma cena pequena, nada especial, porém os integrantes do grupo teriam que estar ali. Minha proxima cena seria no corredor, porém agora eles gravariam cenas Finchel. Puxei Chris para o canto do estúdio.

- Você está todo estranho. - Respondeu ele, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços em minha frente. Dei um passo, quase colando nossos corpos.

- Terminei com Mia. - Chris abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Terminei com Max.

O sorriso que se abriu em meu rosto era sem descrições. Pela primeira vez, nada nos impedia de ficar juntos. Chris estava solteiro, eu estava solteiro e não via problema nenhum em me assumir. Não por Chris. Pousei minhas mãos pela sua cintura, e quando Chris fechou os olhos, nos interromperam.

- Todos os integrantes, no coral, agora. - O produtor falava pelo megafone. Chris suspirou e abriu os olhos.

- Continuamos depois, no meu trailer. - Falei, roubando um selinho do castanho e o guiando até o estúdio de gravação.

As gravações nunca foram tão demoradas. Parece que o destino estava tirando uma com a nossa. Eu olhava para Chris, que batia o pé como Kurt, impaciente. Alguém sempre errava na cena, parecendo de propósito. Não consigo descrever o alívio que tive quando ouvi o "corta, muito bem, rapazes" vindo do diretor, seguido de "pausa".

Não precisávamos mais disfarçar ao entrar trailer a dentro. Algumas pessoas da produção viram Chris entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si, porém não nos importamos. Após aquele dia finalmente iríamos assumir que estávamos juntos.

- Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei por isso. - Chris deu um passo para frente, e eu também. Ele continha um sorriso sincero nos lábios, e estava um pouco corado.

- Esperou pelo o quê? - Aumentei meu sorriso e puxei Chris pela cintura, colando nossos corpos, porém ainda não nossas bocas.

- Pra te ter finalmente só pra mim.

Inclinei meu rosto e dei meu famoso "sorriso Blaine", antes de colar minha testa com a de Chris. Olhava em seus olhos e sabia que não havia como aquele momento ser mais perfeito do que já estava sendo.

- Eu te... - Chris tentou falar, porém eu o interrompi.

- Eu sei. - E um sorriso se abriu em nossos lábios, antes de eles se selarem em um selinho calmo.

Chris deu início ao beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua. De todos os beijos, eu sempre me surpreendia com Chris, porém esse era o melhor de todos. Havia amor, simplicidade, esperança e felicidade. Senti suas mãos partirem para minha nuca enquanto eu ainda apertava seu quadril contra o meu. Era o beijo mais esperado do século.

- Você tem certeza disso? - Ele separou do beijo, um pouco sem ar.

- Disso o quê? - Capturei seu pescoço, sem medo de deixar marcas, no que agora, era meu.

- Se assumir.

- É o que eu mais quero. - Empurrei Chris contra a porta, deixando-o sem ter pra onde escapar e continuei beijando seu pescoço. Chris tentava disfarçar os gemidos, porém alguns saíam pela sua boca.

- Cama? - Perguntei.

- Cama. - Falou sem ar, me empurrando em direção ao quarto. Porém não parei o que estava fazendo. A pele branca de seu pescoço já estava vermelha de tanto que eu explorava a área.

Agora no quarto, deixei seu pescoço de lado e capturei aqueles lábios vermelhos em um beijo calmo, enquanto deitava Chris lentamente na cama. Ficamos em uma posição confortável e o beijo foi ganhando mais forma, não deixando de ser romântico.

Uma das mãos, que me apoiava na cama foi lentamente até o bolso traseiro da minha calça, aonde geralmente ficavam as camisinhas. Geralmente. - Droga. - Sussurrei, quebrando o beijo.

- O quê? - Chris abriu os olhos, se perguntando o porquê de eu ter parado.

- Camisinha.

- Já fizemos sem. Eu confio em você. E quando eu te sinto de verdade, é bem melhor. - Chris roubou um beijo que ficou mais intensificado graças ao que ele falou. Meu coração batia em ritmo acelerado e eu sabia que era Chris. Sempre foi Chris.

Meus lábios nos de Chris. Meu corpo colado junto ao seu e minha ereção já dura o suficiente. Minhas mãos caminharam até o botão do colete que Chris (Kurt) usava. - Eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha aqui. - Falei gargalhando baixo, e Chris também. Ele me ajudou a tirar seu colete, junto com sua blusa branca. Aquele peito branco de Chris me enlouquecia.

- Já falei que você é lindo? - Chris assentiu com minha pergunta e eu voltei a beijá-lo. Apenas me separando segundos suficientes para também tirar minha blusa xadrez junto com a gravata borboleta que usava.

Nossos peitos colados, e devido ao lugar estar quente e sem ventilação, gotas se suor brotavam em nossos peitos, que estavam colados. Quando fazia amor com Chris, me sentia completo. Me sentia um só. Continuei a beijar aqueles lábios doces, quais eu não conseguiria viver mais sem. Minhas mãos, que me apoiavam na cama deslizaram exatamente até o botão da calça de Chris.

- Apressadinho você. - Separou do beijo e sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de começar a mordiscá-la. Em um gesto rápido, o botão da calça não estava mais em sua casa e eu descia o zíper rapidamente, e não fiquei surpreso ao ver que Chris estava no mesmo estado que eu.

Com um sorriso, voltei a beijar Chris e tirar sua calça. Desajeitado, finalmente consegui. - Estou em desvantagem. - Brincou ele levando a mão até minha bunda, aonde conseguiu com a outra mão, desabotoar a calça. Lentamente ele foi descendo a calça capri de Blaine e revelando minha boxer cinza.

- Meu deus, Chris. Você me deixa louco. - Continuei a chupar seus lábios doces, que me deixavam tão anestesiado.

Apenas de cuecas, nossos membros se roçavam. Eu provocava Chris, fazendo movimento de sobe e desce, roçando nossas ereções que se encontravam mais duras que pedras. Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, deixando marcas enquanto pressionava. Até que alguns segundos ela já se encontrava abaixando minha cueca.

- Você quer? - Perguntei rouco, ainda roçando meu membro no de Chris. Ele era_ sexy as fuck_ e não sabia disso. Chris soltou um gemido, que interpretei como um "sim" e o deixei então tirar minha cueca.

Ainda nem havíamos começado nada e eu podia jurar que estava quase no ápice. As mãos do castanho apertando minhas costas, nossos membros se roçando (agora sem nenhum impecílio, já que em um movimento rápido havia tirado a cueca de Chris). O membro rosado de Chris tocava no meu, me fazendo suspirar.

- Darren... - Chris sussurrava durante os beijos. Em um movimento rápido, virei Chris na cama, deixando o castanho em cima de mim. Ele circulou suas pernas no meu quadril e voltou a me beijar.

Agora era sua vez de me provocar. Chris roçava sua entrada em meu membro, e eu perdi absolutamente o controle. Quem estava fora do trailer poderia ver o lugar quente, abafado. E até podia escutar algumas coisas.

O castanho levou suas mãos ao meu cabelo com gel, puxando minha cabeça para trás e começou a beijar meu pescoço. - Você é mau. - Foi o que conseguir falar. A boca de Chris descia em direção à meu membro, fazendo caminho pelo meu peitoral. Quando o castanho chegou, sem delongas, abocanhou meu pênis e já começou com movimentos rápidos. Chris era bom naquilo. Chris era muito bom naquilo.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás enquanto meu namorado fazia todo o trabalho. Inconscientemente levei minhas mãos ao cabelo de Chris, e pressionava sua cabeça para baixo. Aquela sensação eu nunca havia sentido na vida.

- Chrisssss. - Gemia seu nome um pouco alto, e ele adorava. Sorria durante as chupadas fortes. - Não vai sobrar nada pra depois. - Falei quase sussurrando. O castanho entendeu e voltou para cima, trilhando o mesmo caminho de beijos que antes.

Aproximou sua boca do meu pescoço, e quando pensei que receberia mais beijos, sinto Chris sentar totalmente diante de meu membro, me fazendo entrar dentro de si.

O castanho soltou um gemido abafado e jogou sua cabeça para trás. Acabei o puxando para mim e beijando aqueles maravilhosos lábios novamente. Quando o intérprete de Kurt se recuperou, enlaçou suas pernas em mim e começou a subir e descer freneticamente.

- Ch. Ri. SSSS. - Eu tentava falar alguma coisa, porém Chris descia e subia em mim mais rápido do que a velocidade que eu poderia pensar em formular uma frase. Levei minhas mãos ao seu quadril e fechei meus olhos, aproveitando aquela sensação.

Mordendo lábios. Sussurrando seu nome. Misturando nosso suor. Era assim que estava sendo aquele momento. Não era apenas sexo, não era apenas relações. Era sobre o momento, sobre Chris e mim. Puxei suas costas, colando nossos corpos e nos viramos na cama, agora, comigo em cima.

Pressionei-me entre suas pernas, que agora circulavam minhas costas e continue, em mais perfeita sintonia, nosso sexo. Uma de minhas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama, e a outra foi deslizando até o membro rosado do castanho.

- Dare. - Ele soltou, quando sentiu minha mão o masturbando. Minha mão corria conforme minhas estocadas na entrada de Chris. De todos nossos momentos, esse estava sendo o melhor. Aumentei o ritmo e podia ver Chris fechar os olhos e pressionar a boca, tentando conter gemidos. Em vão. - Dah. Oh my god. Darren. - Ele sussurrava.

Alguns segundos depois, senti Chris levar suas mãos às minhas costas, e logo depois de um gemido indecifrável, senti seu líquido em minha mão. Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, sabendo que eu não iria aguentar muito.

- Eu te amo. - Falei, me separando de seus lábios. Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia completar a frase sem Chris me interromper. Ele abriu seus olhos, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Eu também... - Esperou recuperar ar. - Eu também te amo, Dare. - E foi quando não aguentei mais e despejei todo meu líquido viscoso dentro de Chris, que fechou os olhos e apreciou a sensação.

Continuamos com nossos corpos colados. - Eu te amo muito, Darren. - Ele disse, me abraçando como se eu fosse fugir. Dei um selinho em seus lábios e ficamos ali abraçados por um tempo.

Não há lugar melhor do que nos braços do seu amor.

* * *

**N/A: **Seus ovários explodiram com esse lemon? Legal! DESCULPEM A DEMORA PRA POSTAR, DE VERDADE. Próximo capítulo, se tudo correr como o programado, sai sexta-feira que vem. Me amem. Beijos.


	32. I DONT LIKE YOUR AGENTS

**N/A:** Eu não demorei muito além do combinado, não é? Mas aqui está um capítulo maior que os outros, e um dos finais... Mais quatro/cinco a fanfic termina, sim, peninha, porém, para a alegria de vocês, ainda terá mais um lemon! huhu. Ah, e eu também atualizei todas as minhas outras fanfics no nyah e traduzi aqui nessa conta a fanfic LITTLE NUMBERS. Aconselho que acompanhem. E sem mais enrolar, leiam o capítulo de hoje.

* * *

- Darren, preciso falar com você urgente e… - Ryan abriu a porta do trailer, encontrando Chris e eu na cama. – _Hollycrap_.

- RYAN! – Chris gritou, procurando algo para se tampar.

Ryan saiu do trailer bem na hora e Chris olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados. Seria bastante engraçado aquele momento se Ryan não fosse nosso chefe e nós não estivéssemos pelados no nosso ambiente de trabalho.

Nunca pensei que pudesse me vestir tão rápido. Posso jurar que foi em piscares de olhos que eu e Chris estávamos fora do trailer, procurando Ryan para nos esclarecer. Talvez um "não era o que você estava pensando" não fosse suficiente.

- Oi Iann, você viu o Ryan? – Perguntou Chris, sem ter coragem de olhar no rosto do homem.

- Eu vi ele correndo pra lá... – Apontou para seu escritório.

Antes que pudéssemos agradecer, Chris já me puxava pelo braço. Correndo, chegamos ao escritório do homem. Uma batida na porta, nada. Chris me olhava cada vez mais desesperado. Batemos outra vez, e outra. Quando estávamos quase desistindo, Ryan abriu a porta, encarando o chão, porém era perceptível o vermelho em suas bochechas.

- Entrem, rapazes.

Chris e eu nos entreolhamos, com quem dissesse "estamos encrencados" e entramos, sentando nas cadeiras que ali estavam.

- Sabe, rapazes. Eu fui bem claro com Lea e Cory sobre atitudes como aquela dentro do ambiente de trabalho... – Ryan continuava sem coragem de nos olhar nos olhos. – E creio que fui bem claro com Jenna e Kevin também, porém achei que não precisava ser claro com vocês. Desde quando aquilo... Isso acontece? - Gesticulou com as mãos.

Olhei para Chris, e o castanho só precisava de um buraco para enfiar a cabeça. Nunca vi Chris tão vermelho desse jeito. Eu poderia abrir uma gargalhada a qualquer momento. Aquela cena era deveras engraçada.

- Desde... muito tempo. – Falei segurando a risada ao ver o desconforto no rosto de Chris. Ryan não tinha o que se envergonhar. Aquilo não era nem um pouco diferente do que ele e David faziam quando estavam a sós.

- Céus, Christopher! - Ryan agora tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fazendo Chris corar mais um pouco. – Mas foi bom ver... Ver... Vocês... Céus.

Não aguentei mais segurar a risada naquele momento. Ryan estava tão envergonhado como Chris e eu não podia ver aquela cena sem fazer nada. Minha risada podia ser ouvida do lado de fora do estúdio, e demorou alguns minutos até cessar.

- O que você queria falar comigo, Ryan? – Falei, com dor do diafragma de tanto rir da situação.

- Seu agente me ligou, Darren. Ele pediu que eu conversasse com você e com Chris para não parecerem um casal, por que isso está afetando sua imagem. Não parecia ser uma tarefa tão difícil até saberem que vocês realmente são um casal. – Ryan não estava mais desconfortável em lembrar da situação. O produtor até tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e um brilho no olhar.

- Afetando minha imagem? – Perguntei, ainda com respícios de risada nos meus lábios.

- Pelo o que eu saiba, as fãs até preferem que Darren seja gay. – Chris disse, finalmente deixando a timidez de lado.

- Você perdeu o papel pro filme do Nicholas Tham. – Ryan disse, olhando em meus olhos pela primeira vez no dia.

- O-o quê?

Nicholas Tham era uma das principais apostas como cineastas em Los Angeles. Quando eu havia me estabelecido em glee, meu agente me contou que ele abriria testes para o protagonista de seu novo filme de comédia romântica. Enquanto eu fazia o teste, Nicholas tinha um sorriso do tamanho do mundo em seu rosto, e no final do teste o ruivo me dissera que eu já havia ganho o papel, e ele só iria esperar o término das audições.

- E o motivo que ele deu foi porque ele não queria pro filme dele um cara que fosse... gay... Por que o filme era sobre um cara... hétero. – Ryan falou cautelosamente. Meus olhos estavam perdidos.

- Mas esse filme era minha grande chance... – Falei ainda atônito.

- Darren... – Chris me olhou preocupado. – Me desculpa. De verdade! - Ele estava muito preocupado.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Falei ainda encarando um ponto fixo na parede daquele escritório. Eu havia acabado de perder a chance de fazer um filme como protagonista. Tudo bem que glee era tudo o que eu sempre quis, mas um filme comigo protagonista era algo que eu não iria dispensar.

Escutei o barulho da porta bater e quando voltei meus olhos à Chris, ele já não estava mais no escritório.

- Eu... Ryan, eu... – Voltei meu olhar ao produtor, que tinha seus olhos azuis fitados em mim.

- Darren, você se entenda com Christopher. Eu tenho muitas coisas pra resolver, como por exemplo, Samuel me cobrando solos, assim como a Vanessa. Eu não posso ficar lidando com essas crises de casais. Só sei que não vou aturar seu agente mais uma vez falando que eu tenho que fazer Kurt e Blaine terminarem por que isso está afetando sua carreira, ok?

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda abalado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e saí da sala. Não sabia se precisava correr atrás de Chris e falar que ele não tinha culpa, ou se precisava correr até Joey e pedir alguns conselhos... Eu estava totalmente perdido.

- Oi Dare. – Dianna passou do meu lado. – Darren? Você está bem?

Neguei com a cabeça e a loira me levou até seu trailer. Lá, expliquei tudo pra ela. Mesmo eu não tendo aquelas amizades com a loira, eu sempre me senti confortado ao seu lado. Contei sobre Mia, sobre Chris, sobre Max, sobre o falso bebê e sobre tudo. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ouvir eu contar minha história.

- O quê foi? – Falei, vendo a loira se derretendo pela história que eu contava.

- É que você me contando isso, parece uma daquelas enormes fanfics, sabe? – Abriu um sorriso. – Vocês se conheceram, ficaram juntos e tem um monte de obstáculos entre vocês dois, mas no fim acabam felizes para sempre. Darren, você sabe disso. Você ama as histórias da Disney.

- Eu sei, mas... Espera, você lê fanfic?

Dianna corou imediatamente.

- Digamos que... eu leia um pouquinho de fanfics. – Encarou o chão de seu trailer.

- Fanfics de que casal? – Perguntei curioso.

- As vezes faberry, as vezes achele mas Darren, isso não é sobre mim. É sobre você. Você e Chris tem a maior química dentro das câmeras e eu nunca neguei que tivessem fora delas também. Você viu que em uma semana o casal de vocês tinham mais fãs que todos os outros. Vocês tem força juntos, e se seu agente não gosta, contrate outro. Aposto que tem milhares de profissionais por aí que se matariam para ser seu agente e nem se importariam pelo fato de você ser gay... bi... hétero... Estou confusa.

- Gay. – Falei sorrindo.

- Gay. Então, eles não se importariam de você ser gay. Darren, o que você não pode é ficar infeliz. Eu estava de saco cheio dos meus agentes falando pra ficar longe da Lea porque todos achavam que eu e ela éramos um casal, e sabe o que eu fiz? Demiti todos eles e virei minha própria agente. Não tem nada melhor. Sem contrato, sem cláusulas e eu faço meu próprio horário. É claro que não funcionou muito, porque os agentes de Lea concordavam com os meus e nós acabamos nos afastando, e eu me arrependo disso. Minha amizade com ela era... A melhor de todas as amizades. E você não pode deixar que seu namoro com Chris aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com a gente, entendeu?

Eu tinha um brilho nos olhos. Sabia que mesmo não falando todos os dias com Dianna, ou até quase nunca, eu seria uma das pessoas que ela mais admirava ali naquele set, e o mesmo acontecia comigo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, abracei a loira. Eu teria uma conversa séria com meu agente. Ou ele aceitava meu relacionamento com Chris, ou nada.

Falando em Chris...


	33. A LONG TIME AGO

Chris me esperava na porta de seu trailer, como sempre. Entrei com um sorriso no rosto, pronto a começar a conversar sobre aquele assunto constrangedor: Ryan nos pegando na cama. Me sentei no sofá e Chris caminhou até mim, com um olhar triste.

- O que aconteceu, Chris? – Peguei sua mão, enquanto ele sentava em meu lado no sofá.

- Eu... Nós... Você perdeu seu papel por minha causa, Criss.

Inclinei minha cabeça e sorri para Chris. Me inclinei para o castanho e capturei aqueles lábios em um selinho terno e calmo. – Ei, deixa disso. – E voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Darren, para. – Chris se soltou de mim, manhoso. – Você não sabe o problema que deu quando Kevin começou a namorar a Jenna aqui. Em todos os contratos, menos o do Cory e da Lea tem uma proibição sobre namoro dentro do cast. Eu não quero que você se encrenque. Eu não quero que nós nos encrencamos.

- O quê? Você é louco? Chris, eu realmente não me importo. De verdade. Você é um ótimo escritor, e eu já vi o esboço do seu filme. E eu conseguiria viver escrevendo músicas, por que tem que ser tão difícil? – Segurei suas mãos. – Glee nos ajudou, porém não precisamos dele pra sempre.

- Darren, querido, você é louco? – Chris deu uma risada. – Glee é nossa casa, estamos no início das gravações da terceira temporada, e não podemos abrir mão disso. Você ficou maluco? – Chris sorria. – Você tem que concordar comigo que isso já estava ficando fora de controle. Por que eu tenho que ser sempre o que pensa nessa relação?

Senti meu corpo tremer e meus olhos se enxerem. Chris tinha razão. – Mas, mas... Chris, eu não quero ter que me separar de você.

- Ninguém disse que não podemos ter uma despedida. – E antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Chris já me tinha em seus lábios em um beijo quente. Aquele castanho me deixava louco.

- Ryan não vai gostar nada disso. – Sussurrei entre os beijos.

- Ele não precisa saber. – Chris se levantou e trancou a porta do trailer, se virando com um sorriso em seu rosto, encontrando um Darren bravo.

- Eu não quero terminar. – Cruzei meus braços, fazendo biquinho. Poderia jurar que iria chorar a qualquer momento, ou talvez não. Não na frente de Chris.

- Ei, ei... – Alcançou minhas mãos, me fazendo levantar. – Eu também não quero, eu te amo, Darren, mas é preciso. Nos hiatus, ou até mesmo quando terminarmos a série se ainda estivermos solteiros, eu terei o maior prazer em anunciar para o mundo que você é meu. – Me deu um selinho. – Todo meu. – Outro. – Só meu.

E logo eu experimentava dentre os beijos o sabor das lágrimas de Chris, se juntando à nossas bocas coladas. – Chris, por favor. Não precisamos nos separar. – Colei nossas testas.

- Vamos ser sensatos, Darren. – Olhei no fundo de seus olhos e percebi que isso era o que Chris menos queria também. Juntei nossos lábios. É claro que eu não iria deixar assim. Daqui a alguns dias, quando a poeira abaixasse, eu falaria com Ryan para mudar a clausula do contrato, afinal, eu e Chris assumindo seria fazer a felicidade das fãs, e isso traria mais repercussão para a série.

Agora com os lábios colados e a porta do trailer fechada, só nos restava caminhar até a cama. Com a urgência de nossos beijos, não parecia que havíamos feito sexo à horas atrás. Parecia anos de abstinência, e era isso que iria acontecer.

Ver Chris chorar, me fazia chorar. Era a primeira vez que eu via ele agir assim fora da cena, como Kurt. Era uma das primeiras vezes que eu via Chris tão vulnerável desse jeito. – Eu... Eu quero que você cuide de mim, dessa vez. – Falei, sussurrando em um momento em que Chris separava seus lábios do meu para pegar ar.

- Você quer que... eu... – Chris gaguejava e eu sorri. Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam por causa das lágrimas acumuladas ali. Chris abriu um sorriso torto e voltou a me beijar. Seria a segunda vez que tiraríamos a virgindade um do outro.

Logo, senti o colchão nas minhas costas e Chris deitando sobre mim lentamente. Nossas bocas se encontravam em plena harmonia e nosso corpo já estava suado pelo calor do momento. Chris desabotoava minha blusa, passando a beijar meu pescoço agora. Chris sabia exatamente meu ponto fraco. Logo eu já estava de peito nu. – _Kurt_... – Sussurrei.

- Kurt? – Chris começou a gargalhar, largando meu pescoço. No momento, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era corar. Eu havia trocado o nome de Chris na cama.

- Eu... – Tentei me explicar, e Chris sorriu pra mim. De um jeito que eu sabia que ele sorria só pra mim.

- Tudo bem, _Blaine_. – Chris falou com a voz mais tranqüila de Kurt, voltando a beijar meu pescoço. Isso seria bem interessante.

Suas mãos percorriam meu torso, fazendo minha respiração mudar totalmente de ritmo. Meu coração nunca parecia ter batido mais forte. Levei minhas mãos até a barra da blusa de Chris e a puxei, deixando o castanho seminu também. Nossos peitos se colaram e Chris voltou a atacar meu pescoço, e tenho plena certeza que agora ele estava deixando marcas por ali.

- Você gosta disso, _Blainey_? – Chris sussurrava, em tom provocador.

- Uhum. – Era a única coisa que eu sabia sussurrar, com os olhos fechados e aproveitando os beijos de Chris por ali.

Então senti uma de suas mãos deslizarem do meu peito até o zíper da calça, e logo Chris já estava me tirando essa peça de roupa também. Nos viramos na cama, me deixando por cima e repeti a mesma coisa que ele, tirando seu cinto e o deixando apenas de boxer. – Você é perfeito, Kurt. – Sussurrei, sem pensar.

Chris me virou novamente na cama, dessa vez seguindo os beijos do pescoço até meu mamilo, aonde fazia movimentos provocantes com a língua. – God. – Jogava minha cabeça contra o colchão, e posso jurar que arranhava as costas de Chris. O castanho desceu um caminho com a língua até minha cueca, aonde sorriu e voltou a subir. – Aaaah. – Falei em reprovação.

- Implore, babe. – Chris sorria.

- Por favor... – Falei, fechando meus olhos com o contato da boca de Chris no meu pescoço. Chris estava sendo uma pessoa totalmente diferente na cama do que ele sempre havia sido antes. Ele estava provocante, e eu com certeza tinha gostado disso.

- Por favor o quê? – Sua voz rouca ecoava pelas paredes do trailer. – Diga, Blaine.

- Por favor... – As gotas de suor se misturavam com as antes lágrimas que estavam quase secas. - ...Kurt.

Foi quando Chris tirou minha cueca de uma vez, e pouco depois tirou a sua. O choque foi o mesmo quando senti seu pênis tocar o meu. – Chris, como eu te amo. – Falei, fechando meus olhos com força, enquanto o castanho voltava a beijar meu pescoço.

- Blaine, quem é Chris? – O ator veio pra cima de mim, sentando sob meu pênis e colocando uma perna em cada lado do meu quadril. Sua boca ainda estava em meu pescoço e eu sentia seu hálito quente em mim. – Quem é? – Mordiscava aquele lugar, que certamente já havia dezenas de marcas.

- Voc... Kurt. Eu falei Kurt, agora, por favor... – Inaudível.

Chris sorriu e se posicionou no meio de minhas pernas. Apenas fechei meus olhos e aproveitei daquela sensação, a primeira de muitas. Chris se inclinou e colou nossos lábios, enquanto pegava algo na mesinha ao lado da cama. – Preparado?

- Sim. – Falei fechando meus olhos novamente.

Chris abriu o potinho e logo eu senti seu dedo entrando em mim. Não era a coisa mais desconfortável do mundo, porém assim que ele colocou o segundo dedo com lubrificante, eu soltei um pequeno gemido. – Tá doendo, amor? – Porém tudo se foi quando o ouvi me chamar disso. Abri um sorriso e neguei com a cabeça, então Chris começou a fazer movimentos leves.

Alguns segundos depois, soltei outro gemido. – Isso significa que eu devo parar? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Isso significa que você deve continuar. – Falei me sentando e roubando seus lábios pra mim. Compartilhamos um pequeno beijo e voltamos ao que estávamos fazendo.

Chris posicionou seu membro em minha entrada, e assim que já tinha tudo pronto, enlaçou suas mãos na minha. Deitou seu peito no meu e me deu um beijo, um dos mais doces que eu já havia recebido até hoje. Entre sorrisos e beijos, Chris foi forçando sua entrada em mim.

- Me diga quando parar. – Sussurrou.

- Te digo para continuar. Eu te amo, C...Kurt. – Sorri e Chris também, entrando finalmente em mim. Tenho que concordar, que apesar da dor, isso é muito bom. E o fato de ter Chris em cima de mim, me amando, é muito melhor.

- Tá doendo? – Chris encheu meu rosto de beijinhos. Eu realmente não podia achar alguém melhor pra mim.

- Está perfeito. – Correspondi um de seus beijos, levando aquele momento a algo mais profundo. Ainda com sua boca na minha, Chris começou a se movimentar com lentidão. Corpos suados, gemidos abafados com beijos, nada poderia estar melhor.

[...]

Abri meus olhos, encontrando Chris deitado em meu peito. Olho em meu relógio que ainda está no meu pulso e percebo que dormimos por 20 minutos. No estúdio há um silêncio, como se todas as gravações tivessem sido encerradas.

Me levanto da cama, antes deixando Chris dormindo mais um pouco, abraçado em um travesseiro pensando que sou eu. Depois de vestir minha roupa e arrumar minhas chaves do carro e carteira, deixo um bilhete para Chris na mesa de centro do trailer.

_"Hey sweetheart, tive que sair para conversar com meu agente sobre o papel do filme que perdi. Saiba que tive o dia mais maravilhoso de minha vida ao seu lado hoje, e espero que isso sempre aconteça. Sobre aquele papo de separação, esqueça isso. Eu te amo, você me ama. Não temos porque ficar separado e aposto que Ryan entenderá. Obrigado por me fazer sentir um homem de verdade, coisa que só fui ao seu lado. Eu te amo. Do seu, todo e sempre seu, Darren Criss-Colfer."_

Sorri ao terminar de escrever, colocando um coração e um sorrisinho ao final da folha. Antes de sair do trailer dei mais uma olhava em Chris, que dormia profundamente. Nem me preocupei, afinal, quanto tempo duas pessoas que se amam podem ficar separadas?

[...] **PASSAGEM DE TEMPO**

- Bem vindos à quarta temporada de glee. – Ryan falou, entrando no auditório com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo todos gritarem.

* * *

**N/A: **Não me matem.


	34. EXTRA

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA, YAAAAAYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

Andei pelo set, qual eu já conhecia de cor e me lembrei do dia em que me perdi, e Chris me ajudou. Chris. Seu nome deveria parecer vago pra mim, já que faz meses que não temos uma conversa. Nada mais do que algumas frases sobre o trabalho, e mais nada. Eu as vezes ainda sinto seu cheiro no ar, sinto seu gosto em minha boca, porém isso é passado.

Nunca entendi o real motivo de isso ter acontecido. Estávamos mais apaixonados do que nunca, livres e desimpedidos para começar um namoro. Não culpo nenhum dos dois. Ele se afastou, e o que eu fiz foi me afastar também. Maldito orgulho que me impediu de ir atrás de Chris. Hoje não conseguimos ficar na mesma sala sem um clima estranho. E aquela vontade de capturar seus lábios e matar a curiosidade em saber se aquele beijo continua o mesmo antes me perseguem, e todos os dias eu fico ruim. Agradeço que na quarta temporada não terei tantas cenas com Chris do que antes.

- Darren, o Ryan está te chamando no auditório. - Becca passou por mim, avisando.

- Obrigado, Bec. – Dei meia volta, voltando para onde estávamos antes.

Ao entrar no lugar, encontrei Lea e Cory encenando uma pequena luta no palco, Heather e Chris conversando algo engraçado, pois ambos riam alto e Naya mexendo no celular em uma das poltronas do lugar. Matt e Jayma entraram seguido de mim.

- Reunião de casais então, huh? – Falei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Mendigo! – Naya sorriu ao me ver. Ela sempre me chamava assim quando eu deixava minha barba crescer. Não que eu gostasse de parecer um, claro. Mas é que eu gostava de me diferenciar de Blaine. – Parece que o chefão quer anunciar alguma coisa... – Guardou seu celular e sorriu para Hemo que sentava em seu lado.

Cumprimentei a loira e fui me sentar ao lado de Chris. Não me senti mal, já que Cory e Lea já estavam sentados lado-a-lado, assim como Matt e Jayma e Naya e Heather. Alguns segundos depois, Ryan estava sentado no palco, nos olhando com seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu tive a ideia mais maravilhosa de todos os tempos, e queria contar pra vocês antes que recebessem o roteiro. Vou resumir a temporada, basicamente. – Ryan sorria.

- Coisa boa não vem. – Naya falou, fazendo o produtor sorrir.

- Rachel está em Nova Iorque e se sente sozinha, já que Finn não responde mais suas ligações, e ninguém sabe de seu paradeiro. Então ela encontra Brody, que futuramente será seu namorado... – Cory o interrompeu.

- Legal. – Disse irônico e todos riram. Ouvir a gargalhada de Chris ao lado de mim fez meu coração bater mais forte, como se aquilo tivesse me lembrado de todos os antigos sentimentos que eu havia resolvido esconder.

- Finn volta e encontra os dois juntos, e então Rachel termina o namoro... – Cory o interrompeu novamente.

- Espera, eu sou o corno e ela termina o namoro? – Todos gargalharam novamente, até Ryan. – Continue, quero ver aonde isso vai chegar.

- Como eu ia dizendo, Rachel termina o namoro e começa a namorar Brody. No casamento Wemma, Finn e Rachel ficam juntos, e episódios depois ela termina com Brody. E eles reatam no final da temporada.

- Espera... Vai ter casamento Wemma então? – Jayma perguntou.

- Não, a Emma foge da igreja.

- O que você pensou quando escreveu essa temporada, Ryan? Tá tudo embaralhado. – Naya gargalhava, e então todos começaram a rir.

- Você fala isso porque não ouviu meus planos para Brittana. – Naya fez sinal para o produtor continuar. – Você está na faculdade, e Brittany se sente sozinha. Haverá outro tributo à Britney Spears, aonde isso se explicará melhor. Então, você volta, no mesmo episódio que Rachel e Finn terminam e termina com Brittany, por que você se sentiu atraída por outra menina na faculdade, então... – Naya o interrompeu.

- Espera. O quê? – Perguntou indignada.

- Sim, foi isso. Então episódios depois, Sam se declara para Brittany e eles ficam até o final da temporada juntos, quando você volta de Nova Iorque e vocês voltam.

- Nova Iorque? – Lea perguntou.

- Ah, me esqueci desse detalhe. Santana vai morar com Rachel e Kurt em Nova Iorque.

- Eu vou morar em Nova Iorque? – Chris levantou uma sobrancelha. Todos gargalhavam agora. Ryan havia feito planos muito estranhos, aonde nem nós mesmo acreditávamos, imaginem os fãs.

- Sim, Blaine vai falar pra você ir atrás de seus sonhos e você vai. E é aí que começa a história Klaine. Você fica sem tempo para conversar com seu namorado, já que começa a trabalhar, então Blaine se sente sozinho e te trai, então... – O interrompi.

- O quê? Eu trair quem? Blaine nunca trairia Kurt, porque Blaine o ama. Todos os momentos que ele passou ao lado de Kurt o fizeram crescer e aprender, e você faz Blaine o trair depois do episódio aonde ele fica chateado por causa de Chandler? – Falei indignado e todos me olharam. Não era segredo que eu era um dos fãs de Klaine pra ninguém.

- Calma, Darren. – Ryan riu. – Você trai o Kurt, se sente culpado e vai até Nova Iorque, então vocês terminam.

- Me deixa adivinhar... No mesmo episódio que Brittana e Finchel terminam? – Falei, e Ryan assentiu com a cabeça. – Céus, Ryan. As vezes você parece que quer ser odiado pelas fãs.

- Então você volta pra Ohio, e Kurt fica lá, desolado. No casamento Wemma vocês ficam, no natal vocês tem mais momentos felizes e no fim da temporada, Blaine pede Kurt em casamento. Ah, e durante esse tempo, Kurt vai namorar um tal de Adam em Nova Iorque, e você vai se apaixonar por Sam, e... – Chris o interrompeu.

- Espera. Agora eu tenho que concordar com o Dare. Que merda você tinha na cabeça quando escreveu esse roteiro? Kurt e Blaine num dia estão se amando, e no outro Blaine trai o Kurt, no outro Kurt já está com outro e Blaine amando outro? Whattafuck, Ryan? – Senti meu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir Chris falar meu apelido.

- E como se isso não bastasse, eu ainda peço o Chris em casamento no final da temporada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. E ele aceita?

- Talvez. – Riu. – Olha, fiquem tranqüilos. Kurt não vai beijar ninguém, pelo menos não nas filmagens, e Sam e Blaine também não vão se beijar. No final vocês ficam juntos, simples assim. Ah, e Burt tem câncer.

- PORRA, RYAN. – Chris agora ria. – Você não acha que Kurt já sofreu demais, não? Ele sofria bullying, foi rainha do baile, sua mãe morreu, seu pai teve um infarto, ele não passou na NYADA, e agora vai ser traído pelo namorado e seu pai vai ter câncer? Você realmente o odeia, hein?

Ryan apenas gargalhava com tudo isso. Sua reputação com as fãs da série não era muito boa, ainda mais depois desses episódios. Ele estava destruindo todos os casais, e criando histórias totalmente malucas.

- Voltando aqui. – Ryan chamou a atenção de todos. – Will e Emma brigam, no mesmo episódio do término dos outros, e Will vai pra Washington. Quem vai comandar o coral é o Finn...

- Não me surpreendo mais com nada... – Cory intervém. - Daqui a pouco ele vai falar que eu vou beijar a mulher do Will, e que Puck vai pra faculdade... Ryan, você é sem noção.

- Pra falar a verdade, essas coisas vão acontecer também... – Cory jogou as mãos para o alto. – E a Emma foge do casamento por causa do beijo Femma.

- Tem até nome de shipp... – Matt brincou.

- É praticamente isso, pessoal. As músicas já estão no trailer de cada um de vocês... Os roteiros também, a programação... E é isso. – Ryan se levantou, assim como todos nós.

- Dá pra acreditar? Klaine terminando? – Chris bufou, saindo do auditório me acompanhando. Não era tão estranho, porque depois que nos "separamos" não acontecera mais beijo do casal, mas agora aconteceria.

- Ryan não pensa direito. Eles são perfeitos juntos. Não tem por quê separá-los. Aposto que esse tal de Adam nem vai combinar com o Kurt, do mesmo jeito que eu não combino com o Chord. Qual é, Kurt e Blaine tem mais química que muito casal por aí e... – Me calei quando lembrei que eu era Blaine, e Chris era Kurt. E que se Klaine tinha química, nós tínhamos química. – E... Ryan está louco. – Completei.

- Darren? – Chris hesitou.

- Diga. – Me virei, encarando aqueles olhos azuis me olhando. O sol batia no rosto de Chris, que fechava os olhos tentando fugir da luz, ficando mais lindo ainda. Céus, Darren. Como você escondeu esses sentimentos por tanto tempo?

- Nós temos que nos beijar essa temporada, e até encenar outras coisas... – Chris estava corando. Quanto tempo eu não via Chris corar... – E seria bastante estranho se não nos falássemos, entende? Vamos fazer igual Rachel e Finn e quebrar o gelo e esse momento estranho com um abraço? – Chris realmente estava corado.

- Sim, acho justo. – Sorri e logo já tinha Chris nos meus braços. O castanho usava o mesmo perfume, o mesmo xampu e nós nos encaixávamos muito bem naquele abraço. Ficamos muito tempo ali, porém nem eu, nem Chris reclamamos. Precisávamos daquilo, ou pelo menos, eu precisava.

Assim que nos separamos, compartilhamos um pequeno sorriso e cada um seguiu para seu trailer em silêncio. Um abraço nunca significou tanto pra mim. Eu falei que seria sempre dele, e isso não mudou nesse tempo todo.


	35. ESPEREM!

OH GOD, eu deixei parecendo que acabou? Não, gente. Não se desesperem, vai acabar bem legal e lindamente apaixonante. Ou talvez vocês me odeiem. Ou talvez não... hihi.

Avisarei quando acabar, tudo bem? Continuem esperando, sexta-feira tem mais! :)


	36. GOODBYE

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ANSIOSOS?**

_E foi isso que você viu até aqui: Darren começou a trabalhar em glee e ficou muito amigo de Chris, até o beijar e combinarem de fazer uma amizade colorida. No começo não deveria existir amor, porém... Eles ficaram juntos, até Mia aparecer com um boato ridículo com a ajuda de Max. Mesmo assim, eles acabaram voltando. Ryan descobriu e Darren perdeu o papel em um filme por causa de sua sexualidade (mesmo escondida). Chris e Darren ficaram juntos, porém por um motivo bobo não estavam mais namorando, e acabaram perdendo todo o contato. E foi isso que você perdeu em FWB. _

* * *

Era mais um dia normal de gravação. Ou pelo menos deveria ser. Entrei no meu trailer, deixando as chaves do carro e meus óculos em cima da mesa e comecei a mexer nos papéis que ali estavam. Um mostrava meus horários da semana, e o outro continha meu roteiro do dia. Algumas cartas de fãs que haviam descoberto o endereço da Paramount e um envelope preto, sem remetente, apenas destinatário.

- "Ao Sr. Criss." – Repeti comigo. A curiosidade nunca foi minha melhor amiga, então deixei os outros papéis para depois e abri o envelope, com um pouco de receio. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que estava ali dentro.

_"Oi, eu sou Carson Phillips e vim contar minha história. Não, não aqui. Seria uma honra se você viesse me ouvir contar meus causos, e acredite, você não irá se arrepender. [...]"_

Carson Phillips? Contador de histórias? Chris finalmente tinha tirado sua história do papel? Lembro de que quando estávamos juntos ele já havia começado com algumas gravações, mas não pensei que sairia tão rápido assim o filme.

Olhei no relógio e as gravações só começariam daqui a alguns minutos, então aproveitei o tempo que tinha de sobra para caminhar pelo set. Não exatamente "pelo" set, mas até o trailer de Chris, aonde entrei sem bater.

- Sim, pode entrar, Darren. Entre, eu faço questão. Por favor, entre. – Chris ironizou, sem tirar os olhos do roteiro. Ele estava lindo como nunca. Aliás, quando eu não achava Chris bonito?

- Struck by lightning, huh? – Mostrei o convite que ainda estava em minha mão e me sentei, longe o suficiente para não ficar um clima desconfortável.

- Então você recebeu o convite. – Chris ainda lia seu roteiro, e falou num tom bastante animado. – E então, você vai?

- Você sabe que não precisa de um convite. – Sorri e me levantei, caminhando até a porta.

- Ei, Darren... – Me virei e encontrei Chris me olhando, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Sim?

- Você já leu...? – Chris apontou para uma linha específica do roteiro.

- Pra falar a verdade, nem comecei a ler. O que é?

- Beijo... – Chris disse em um tom baixo, e resolvi me aproveitar daquela cena.

- Não escutei. – Caminhei até Chris, me sentando perto dessa vez. O castanho suspirou e colocou seus olhos no script, começando a ler aquele pequeno pedaço de papel

- Então... _"Kurt abre a porta, surpreso._

_– Surpresa! – Diz o moreno eufórico._

_– Blaine. Isso é maravilhoso, mas eu esperava você daqui a duas semanas._

_Kurt olha para Blaine apaixonado, e é recríproco._

_– Eu sei, mas eu sinto muito a sua falta._

_Kurt leva sua mão ao ombro do namorado._

_– Eu sei. É tão bom te ter por perto._

_Blaine se inclina para um beijo, porém Rachel chega e acaba sendo um selinho."_ – Chris terminou de ler e voltou a me encarar.

- E...?

- E... que vamos nos beijar... – Chris falou um pouco receoso.

- Todo esse drama por causa de um selinho? Qual é, Chris. Já fizemos coisas piores. – Falei com um sorriso no rosto. Foi quando a face de Chris começou a ficar vermelha. – E... você agora está corando.

- É que tem todo esse clima entre nós e... – Não deixei Chris terminar de falar. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em seu rosto e o puxei até nossos lábios se tocarem. Não foi como um beijo, apenas um selinho quente de duas pessoas que estavam morrendo de saudades. Assim que nos afastamos, Chris continuava de olhos arregalados e boca semi-aberta.

- Pronto. Agora você parou com a timidez? – Chris assentiu lentamente. – Tudo bem. Vou pro meu trailer ler meu roteiro e ver o que Ryan inventou pra fazer Kurt e Blaine terminarem. – Me levantei, deixando um Chris Colfer confuso no sofá. Assim que minha mão tocou na maçaneta, Chris me fez arrepiar com o que disse.

- T-talvez... V-você não quer ficar aqui para ensaiarmos juntos?

Corri até o sofá e capturei os lábios de Chris nos meus. Céus, que saudades daqueles lábios. E então minha língua pedia passagem pela fresta aberta da boca de Chris, que correspondeu o beijo na hora. Era um beijo carinhoso, apaixonado. Suas mãos em minhas costas e as minhas em seu rosto. Eu poderia ficar ali pra sempre. E, sem eu perceber como, já estava deitado no sofá com Chris em cima de mim.

- Whoa. – Soltei entre o beijo. – Como fiquei tanto tempo sem isso? – E voltei a dar beijos em Chris, agora passando para seu pescoço.

- Não sei... – Chris voltou a beijar meus lábios. Nunca havíamos combinado tão bem. – Você parou de falar comigo e... – Me beijava. – Paramos com... – Outro beijo. – Isso.

Levei minha cabeça para trás, separando nossos lábios, mas não me afastando. Minhas mãos ainda estavam nas costas de Chris e as dele em meu peito.

- Eu parei de falar com você? – Chris assentiu lentamente e tentou voltar a me beijar, porém virei o rosto. – Você que parou de falar comigo.

- Não, foi você. Mas isso é o de menos agora, Dare. – Chris tentou roubar outro beijo, porém virei meu rosto rapidamente.

- Por que você não me procurou?

Chris suspirou forte e saiu de onde estava, se sentando agora. Fiz o mesmo.

- Por que **você** não me procurou? – Me imitou.

- Quanta maturidade da sua parte em imitar minha pergunta. – Bufei.

- E foi bem maduro pra você sair do trailer enquanto eu dormia e nunca mais aparecer. – Chris aumentou seu tom de voz.

- Eu fui tentar fazer algo para que finalmente pudéssemos ficar juntos! – Eu tinha minha voz no mesmo tom que a de Chris.

- E nunca mais voltou! – Ok, agora estávamos gritando para qualquer um ouvir.

- Foi você que nunca quis sair oficialmente comigo como seu namorado. Sempre que eu falava que iria terminar com Mia, você arranjava uma desculpa.

- Eu arranjava uma desculpa? Foi a Srta. Queixo-Rubro que apareceu grávida aqui no set, gritando pra todos que você ia ser pai e vocês iriam comprar uma linda casa no Hawai e iriam ser felizes para sempre! – Chris parecia magoado. E muito, porém eu não ficava atrás. Estávamos falando um para o outro o que sempre queríamos ter dito.

- Ah, pare ser cínico! Eu poderia ter terminado com ela bem antes, mas sempre tinha algo. "Ai não quero estragar sua carreira", "Ai, tem o Max", "Ai, seus agentes". Pois adivinha, eu acho que no fundo quem não queria era **você**! – Falei num nível mais alto dessa vez, e Chris se calou. Ficou apenas me olhando com aqueles olhos, não acreditando no que eu havia acabado de falar.

- S-sai daqui!

- Espero o dia em que tenha um homem na sua vida que te faça tão feliz como eu fazia! – Gritei irônico, saindo porta a fora.

- Pode ter certeza que já tem! – Ouvi Chris gritar de longe, e bater a porta do trailer com força. E foi naquele momento que senti meu coração se quebrar.

[...]

_"Eu te conheço e sei quando você está escondendo algo de mim. Por favor não finja que não tem nada de errado."_

_"Eu fiquei com uma pessoa. E-eu sinto muito, Kurt."_

As lágrimas daquela cena não eram de Blaine. Não eram sobre o término de Klaine.

* * *

E logo o dia da premiere havia chego. Tentei permanecer o mais calmo possível, o que aconteceu muito bem até a campainha do meu apartamento tocar. Abri a porta, terminando o nó da minha gravata.

- Whoa. – Falei ao ver Mia entrando rapidamente. – Whoa. O que você faz aqui?

- Seu agente me ligou e disse que você iria para uma festa do Chris. E para evitar boatos eu deveria ir junto e bla bla bla. – Mia cruzou os braços. – Eu não queria ir, ok? Mas você e eu temos ele como agente e temos um contrato... Enfim, vamos?

Revirei meus olhos mas assenti novamente, indo até a frente do espelho. Maldita gravata que custava a dar aquele nó.

- Precisa de uma ajuda aí? – Perguntou Mia impaciente.

- Por favor.

Mia veio até mim, colocando seus braços em meu pescoço e começou a arrumar a gravata. Quando namorávamos, ela sempre as ajeitara pra mim. E depois do término, gravatas foram itens que eu dispensei do vestuário.

- Quase um ano e você ainda não sabe, hein? – Mia perguntou sorrindo, terminando de ajeitar. – Podemos ir?

- Tudo bem, mas não vou sequer sentar junto com você. Eu ainda não me esqueci o que você fez. E vai ser a primeira e última vez que você vai servir de PR pra mim. – Falei, acompanhando Mia até a porta, que assentiu em tudo.

Como toda premiere de algum filme (inclusive o meu, que estou assinando os papeis em fazer), o tapete vermelho causou. Muitos gritos, algumas entrevistas e autógrafos. Porém tudo o que eu fazia, era no modo automático. Eu não parava de olhar para a porta, esperando Chris chegar. E quando ele chegou...

Chris chegou lindo, como sempre. Tudo ali me agradava. Ver aquela pele clara com os lábios rosados (que eu tive a oportunidade de beijar semanas antes), seus olhos azuis, o jeito que seu cabelo caía... Tudo me agradava ali, menos aquele homem que não desgrudava de Chris. Ashley e ele conversavam, porém ele não tirava os olhos de Chris. E eu também não.

- Harry... – Perguntei para o rapaz que passava ao meu lado na hora. – Você sabe quem é aquele? – Mandei um olhar e logo o asiático olhava para a mesma direção que a minha.

- Se eu não me engano é o namorado de Chris. Quer que eu pergunte para Ashley?

Assenti lentamente, enquanto tentava absorver aquela história. Aquele era o NAMORADO de Chris? Chris Colfer e seu NAMORADO? Não. Não podia ser. Ou era apenas um amigo, ou primo (pois até que eram um pouco parecidos), ou um PR.

- É, é o namorado dele sim. – Harry passou por mim, dando um tapa em meu ombro.

– Vamos entrar? Logo vai começar. – Olhei para Mia e assenti. Entramos, e por mais que eu quisesse fazer ciúmes para Chris, eu não conseguia com Mia. Sentei longe dela, o mais possível. Alguns fãs gritavam meu nome, apenas ignorei. Foi quando as luzes se apagaram e Chris subiu ao palco.

- Boa noite. Nossa, quanta gente. Pensei que viriam apenas meu pai e minha mãe. – A luz iluminava bem o rosto de Chris. Bem demais para eu me derreter de amores ao ver meu (ex)namorado lá me cima. Nunca tive tanto orgulho de Chris. – Bom, eu não vou ficar enchendo muito aqui. Só alguns avisos. Esse filme é bom, muito bom. E no final vou vender alguns dvds por 2 dólares, se quiserem. – Risos. – É estranho, muito estranho. Parece que foi ontem que tive a ideia de começar a escrever essa história, e hoje, olha aonde estamos. E aposto que vou ter a mesma reação que vocês, e vou sentir o mesmo que vocês. Chorar quando for preciso, odiar alguns personagens, e me apaixonar por outros. E sim, droga, eu** preciso** parar de me apaixonar por personagens... – Chris olhou pra mim. – Pessoas que criamos em nossa cabeça, mas realmente não existem, ou são totalmente diferentes. Bom, aproveitem. Vou estar me escondendo das críticas enquanto vocês assistem. – Risos.

Chris saiu do palco sob aplausos e o filme começou.

O filme foi... foi perfeito. Chris estava nele e eu me derretia cada vez mais na cadeira. O orgulho que eu sentia era... era grande demais. Saí daquela sala com um sorriso maior do que o que eu entrei. Nem vi mais Mia, apenas segui para a sessão de fotos no tapete vermelho. Algumas com Harry, Ashley, e Chris. Sim, Chris. Apenas fotos, abraços formais para posar, nada de mais.

- Você foi muito bem. – Sussurrei, tirando um pequeno sorriso do rosto de Chris.

Segui então para a festa pós-coquetel. Não via mais sinal de Mia, porém o "namorado de Chris continuava lá."

[...]

Will. Will Sherrod. Amigo de Chris desde antes de eu conhecê-lo, e aparentemente, atual namorado do mesmo. Pelo menos é isso que todos os sites e todas as fãs afirmam. Olho no computador e vejo fotos dos dois juntos em eventos. Dezenas deles. Chris nunca foi de sair com Max dessa maneira, e muito menos comigo. Christopher é discreto, e eu o conheço.

Não há muitas novidades a contar. Apenas o fato de eu ter visto um beijo entre Chris e Will, durante uma festa. Festa que eu estava com Mia. Sim, agora todo evento que eu sou convidado, aquela mulher vai atrás. O motivo? Meu agente maluco que acha que isso despista as fãs, e as fazem acreditar que eu realmente estou com ela.

**Em vão.**

* * *

Entro no trailer, deixo minhas chaves e corro até os papéis sob a mesa. Cartas, panfletos e meu roteiro. Casamento Wemma me fazia lembrar de meses atrás, Ryan falando sobre eu e Kurt "ficarmos" durante o casamento. Abro o roteiro e logo vejo a primeira cena: beijos klaine.

Figurino, maquiagem e por fim, segui até o carro que estava ligado para as janelas embaçarem.

- Darren chegou. – Gritou Iann. Chris estava com um casaco enorme, e balançou a cabeça em cumprimento ao me ver. Dei um pequeno sorriso e fui até ele, checar algumas coisas sobre a cena.

- Em cima ou embaixo? – Perguntei, quase fazendo-o engasgar com a coca que tomava.

- Oi? – Perguntou, limpando a garganta.

- No carro, Chris. Você quer ir em cima ou embaixo? – Chris abriu a boca para responder, porém Iann apareceu ao nosso lado.

- Sem escolhas. Darren, você vai embaixo pois é menor.

- Ah, mas... - Mal sabia ele que Chris gostava de ir embaixo quando o assunto era amasso em carros.

- Sem escolhas. – Iann gargalhou, abrindo a porta. Me deitei no banco de trás, esperando Chris. O castanho hesitou até entrar, mas entrou. Nos encaixamos no banco de trás, e me perdi em pensamentos no dia em que fizemos sexo naquele mesmo lugar, nessa mesma posição (talvez comigo em cima).

E a porta foi fechada.

- Tá frio aqui... – Chris tentava puxar assunto, para quebrar o gelo de dois ex-namorados que iriam se beijar. Em sussurro, passava as falas do momento. Me concentrar era uma boa, porém eu tinha Chris Sexy Colfer em cima de mim, sugestivamente.

- Então, pessoal. – O porta-malas fora aberto, e os câmeras se posicionaram lá. – Vamos gravar primeiro os gemidos e as bocas se encontrando. Aquecimento.

- Gemidos? – Perguntei.

- É, igual os que vocês fazem.

- A gente faz?

- Vocês nunca repararam? – O câmera perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não. – Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É tipo "mhmm, hm, humfn". – A equipe toda gargalhou. – A câmera já está ligada, vamos.

Foi quando senti os lábios de Chris se encontrarem com os meus. **Dane-se a cena**, e nossas línguas já estavam na mesma sintonia de anos atrás.

- Blaine tenta tirar a camisa de Kurt. – Gritou Iann.

Levei minhas mãos até as costas de Kurt e comecei a "encenar". Maldita cena, malditos câmeras. Tudo o que eu queria era que aquele fosse um momento nosso. Se bem que, não roteiro não dizia nada sobre língua.

- Gemid- Ah, ok. – Iann gargalhou ao ver que Chris já se encarregava disso. Eu chupava sua língua com luxúria, e seus lábios macios deslizavam pelos meus. – Ficou bom, galera. – Iann aplaudiu.

Lábios de Chris.

- Gente?

Lábios de Chris nos meus, depois de meses.

- Vocês... Vocês já podem se separar...

Gemidos de Chris durante os beijos. Mãos de Chris no meu peito, como em todas as outras vezes.

- Ok, fiquem quanto tempo quiserem.

- Câmeras. – Sussurrei durante o beijo, e vi Chris tirar seus lábios dos meus enquanto sua bochecha corava violentamente.

- Até que enfim. Podemos continuar? – Jogou as mãos para o alto e um sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

[...]

_"Não me diga que não voltamos."_

_"Digo, foi divertido, mas..."_

Cenas Klaine sendo Crisscolfer, desde sempre.

- Gravações encerradas. – Gritou Iann em seu megafone. Vi Chris se despedir de Lea e Amber e caminhar em direção à seu trailer. Corri até o castanho, peguei sua cintura e o levei correndo até seu destino.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou gargalhando, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Nem respondi, apenas levei minhas mãos à sua cintura novamente, o puxando para mim e colocando nossos lábios em um beijo quente. Chris correspondeu na hora, arfando. Em alguns segundos já estava sem ar.

- Darren... – Hesitou, se desprendendo dos meus braços.

- Me diga que você não quer e eu vou embora.

- E-eu não posso.

- Qual é, Chris. Temos mais química que qualquer casal por aqui. Eu te conheço como ninguém nesse mundo. Eu adoro seus beijos... – Dei alguns passos. – Adoro seu corpo... – Levei novamente minhas mãos à cintura de Chris. – E adoro... – Peguei o ator desprevenido em um beijo molhado e apaixonado.

Logo suas mãos pediam para eu me afastar novamente.

- Eu tenho namorado.

- Isso nunca foi um empecilho pra nós. – Empurrei Chris, fazendo-o cair no sofá. Me sentei em seu colo e voltei a beijar aqueles lábios que eram tão meus, e ao mesmo tempo não.

- Eu te a...- Foi quando Chris interrompeu.

- Eu sei. – Sorrimos, era exatamente como os velhos tempos. – Mesmo assim: eu ainda tenho namorado e você ainda vai arranjar alguma namorada. Aquela cláusula ainda existe e... Não podemos jogar nossas carreiras para o alto, Darren.

Revirei meus olhos e encarei o chão. Alguns segundos depois, um sorriso estava em meu rosto. Puxei o rosto de Chris até o meu novamente.

- O quê? – Perguntou confuso.

**- E que tal uma amizade colorida?** – Meu sorriso aumento mais ainda.

- Me parece justo. - Foi quando Chris se jogou em meus braços e juntou nossos lábios, em um beijo pedindo por carinho. Nossas línguas brigavam por dominância, e eu sabia ali que seria pra sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **O discurso do Chris em SBL não foi exatamente esse, porém foi algo parecido. Não consegui achar em nenhum lugar para colar aqui, então inventei o meu.

**AGORA ACABOU!**

Queria agradecer para todos os leitores – principalmente aos chatos que ficavam todos os dias me incomodando para eu atualizar a fanfic. Quero falar que essa foi uma das fanfics mais legais de se escrever, e eu realmente queria saber a reação de vocês ao final dela. Nada clichê, nada de pedidos de casamento.

O que eu mais gostei de escrever nessa fic foi o fato de se passar "atualmente", ou seja, Max e Will são cornos e Mia é uma corna/PR, rs. E olha, eu realmente acho que isso aconteceu com o casal.

Fico feliz que tenham acompanhado a fanfic até aqui, e pra quem não sabe, eu escrevo mais fanfics no NYAH sobre klaine, e são bem boas. Vou sentir saudades de FWB, mas quem disse que é preciso ter um fim? **;)**


End file.
